


year of kink

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Fisting, Food Kink, Food Sex, Foot Jobs, Formalwear, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mile High Club, Muscles, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Sappy, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stockings, Strip Tease, Stripping, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, distracted sex, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo decide to tackle kinktober over the course of a new, very kinky year. The dawn of their kinkiness as a married couple!Alternative summary: idiots in love try kink for the first timeThis is my Kinktober 2019 project! Prompts fromthis list. Each chapter is a specific prompt and I list warnings for each. Tread carefully!NOW COMPLETED, working on beta'ing so small changes here and there.Also - don't be scared by the tags!! Very fluffy.





	1. day 0: prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I write each chapter. Aiming for at least 500 words/day, posting every day in the evening. (any time from 00:00 to 23:59 EDT). Warning - some of these chapters will be unbeta'd, but I will try my best to go back through them and edit as I move forward too. This is a prologue because I wanted to ~set the scene~ so enjoy the drabble!  
**take notes of the chapter by chapter warnings!!** don't want you to have any nasty surprises.

It all begins with a list. The list, printed on paper in neat Arial, looks ordinary from very far away. Upon closer inspection, it becomes all too clear that it's a list of pure filth.

"Behold, my new year's resolution!" Baekhyun exclaims, shoving the paper in his unimpressed husband's face. 

They're at the kitchen counter, coffee machine only barely whirring to life. All Kyungsoo wanted today was a good strong cup of coffee and the willingness to go back to work tomorrow. But being married to Baekhyun means expecting the unexpected.

He looks at the list, sees "fisting," and regrets looking. "It's too early for this," Kyungsoo squints, letting a little whine enter his voice because fuck it, 10 AM is early on a vacation day. He takes his glasses off to rub his eyes and glares at the machine, as if that would make it work faster.

"Come on, aren't you even a little intrigued by how prepared I am?" Baekhyun pouts, propping his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and slipping an arm around his waist. Kyungsoo is weak to Baekhyun's side hugs. He resolves to not give in so easily this time.

"Wow, you printed it out," Kyungsoo deadpans. "I am just so overwhelmed by curiosity."

"Your sarcasm will not deter me!!" Baekhyun exclaims. "For my New Year's resolution I want us to be more daring! Bold! The Lewis and Clark of kink!" He holds up the list again, though somewhat awkwardly now that his right arm is impeded by Kyungsoo's armpit.

Kyungsoo frowns at the list, finally reading it and taking it from Baekhyun’s hand. Never let it be said that he isn't an indulgent husband. Baekhyun is spoiled as fuck. "If we were doing this, and that's a big if, how the fuck will we do some of these? And who will do what?"

Baekhyun flaps a hand. "Well, we can roleplay!"

The coffee machine sings and Kyungsoo shakes Baekhyun off to fill his mug after handing the list back. Baekhyun watches him as he stirs in two creams, suspiciously patient. Then Baekhyun's words sink in. 

Fixing Baekhyun with a flat look, Kyungsoo says, "I can't exactly roleplay _having a vagina_."

"Well… you could." Baekhyun points to feminization and he likes the way Kyungsoo's eyes narrow in thought. Kyungsoo's finally getting on board, Baekhyun can always see when his husband decides to give in to his whims. "Plus, these are all suggestions. We don't have to do all four for each of thirty-one 'days,' and frankly I don't want to do some of them."

After deeply inhaling the smell of his coffee, Kyungsoo lets his shoulders slump in defeat. "...okay, fine."

Baekhyun cheers and pecks his adorably sleepy husband on the lips. He loves him so much, for always indulging him. Tangling their fingers together, Baekhyun continues, "So, any definite nos? I already crossed some out."

Kyungsoo frowns at the list. "There's so many…" he murmurs, seeing they're arranged in four, numbered over thirty one different…. "Are we doing these in thirty one consecutive days?"

Wrinkling his nose, Baekhyun vehemently shakes his head. "No way. We're not sex machines. We're spreading these throughout the year. It's thirty-one just because I stole it from this thing called kinktober."

Kyungsoo fixes Baekhyun with an incredulous look. "I'm not even gonna ask. Anyway, I need to figure out what some of these are…." Then he shudders. "I'm glad you already crossed out scat."

"No gun or knife play either," Baekhyun murmurs. "Wouldn't actually want you to stab me," he jokes and Kyungsoo elbows him.

They migrate to the living room table, where Baekhyun picks up a pen and they go down the list with the help of Urban dictionary. "See, isn't this going to be a nice way to expand our repertoire?" Baekhyun asks.

"Why are some of these not crossed out, neither you nor I are female." Kyungsoo frowns before adjusting his glasses.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Well to be fair, my pencil ran out of lead when I got to hot-dogging."

"...is that the only one you looked up?"

"...yeah." Baekhyun laughs as he ducks away from Kyungsoo's swat. "Okay okay actually I didn't cross it out because I wanted to discuss logistics! Your imagination could be kinkier than mine."

"I hate you, you're so annoying," Kyungsoo grumbles as he crosses out the term.

"You love me," Baekhyun sing songs, "especially cuz you love crossing things out, Mr. Grumpy Editor." He draws a line down Kyungsoo's dick. "Isn't that right?"

"Damn right I do," Kyungsoo sighs, finally putting aside the paper. "Now I didn't see lap sex on the list, is that off the table?"

"Oh, sexy, you want extra credit?" Baekhyun purrs as he happily climbs into Kyungsoo's lap. "Good, because that list wasn't the only thing I prepared for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm a massive tease so no kink in this chapter besides talking about it <3  
keep reading for more, kudos and comments always appreciated. love y'all!


	2. day 1: deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: deepthroating, more negotiation, the worst dirty talk (not necessarily in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are all lucky my beta is the best person ever thanK YOU DARLING. happy October!

"On this blessed first day of the year, will you let me do the honor of deepthroating you?"

Kyungsoo shoves at Baekhyun's shoulder. "Why are you like this," he complains, ears getting a little red. 

"Because you like it," Baekhyun replies with wicked glee, leaning in close and cupping Kyungsoo's quickly growing erection through his boxers. They haven't bothered to get dressed all day, not when it's their last lazy day before work starts again. Baekhyun relishes the last vestiges of laziness, loving that they’re standing in their boxers in the living room because who the fuck cares. "At least your dick doesn't lie."

"Indeed?" Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow as he tangles his fingers in Baekhyun's hair. "And what is it saying?" He tugs, pulling a groan out of Baekhyun.

"It's not saying anything because it’s a dick," Baekhyun laughs, kissing Kyungsoo again. He loves his husband’s lips, so soft, so plush. “You’re so bad at dirty talk.” When Kyungsoo sighs, Baekhyun leans back. He registers the slight furrow of Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows, and reaches a hand up to smooth it out. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo’s fingers comb through Baekhyun’s hair, playing with it. “I don’t know, it’s stupid,” he replies.

“Okay, red. You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Baekhyun murmurs, pressing their foreheads together.

Kyungsoo sighs and hugs Baekhyun close. “I just don’t want to hurt you. I’m kind of scared, and that’s lame,” he mutters into Baekhyun’s hair.

Warmth fills Baekhyun’s veins and he nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Awww. You’re so sweet. That’s why we have these color safewords, and the nonverbal ones too.” He steps back, and takes one of Kyungsoo’s hands out of his hair to press a kiss to the palm. “I trust you, okay?”

Kyungsoo holds his eyes for a moment, and then nods. “Okay. Sorry,” he says and huffs a laugh. “Totally killed the mood.”

“Well, let’s go to the bedroom. That has the softest carpet anyway,” Baekhyun says. They hold hands on the way there like the sappy couple they are. “I’m glad you told me. I was worried you’d bottle it up, high school Kyungsoo style.”

Kyungsoo swings their linked hands. “I’m better at communicating now,” he says. “I have to, to get a word in edgewise with you.”

Letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand, Baekhyun mock collapses on the carpet in their bedroom. “I’m hurt!” he shouts dramatically. “My husband calls me a blabbermouth of the highest degree!”

“I said no such—”

“There’s only one way he can shut me up!” Baekhyun interrupts, and makes grabby hands towards Kyungsoo as he gets comfortable on his knees. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but walks closer so Baekhyun can grab his boxers. “Let’s get these off you, shall we?” Baekhyun sing-songs and pulls them down. 

Kyungsoo’s erection has flagged a little, but Baekhyun licks up a stripe from the base to the tip. “You do look really hot on your knees, it’s been a while,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“That’s more like it honey, tell me how hot I am,” Baekhyun agrees, and then swirls his tongue around the head, drawing out a pleased moan from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s cock hardens in Baekhyun’s grip, and everything is wonderful again. “Prepare to go deeper than ever before!”

“Ngh—your dirty talk isn’t much better than mine,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You’re ridiculous—ahh. I love you.” He’s trying his hardest to be coherent but Baekhyun’s actions are fogging up his brain with pleasure.

“Yes, tell me you love me when your dick is in my mouth,” Baekhyun teases, and takes the head of Kyungsoo’s head into his mouth, suckling hard.

“Nngh—you shouldn’t talk with your—fuck—mouth full,” Kyungsoo shakily retorts, and tangles his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair again. “Tap twice on my thighs and I’ll pull out, okay?”

Instead of replying, Baekhyun nods before pushing his head forward. Kyungsoo’s cock fills out his mouth so nicely, stretching his lips and cheeks until it finally breaches the muscles in his throat. A hissed “Fuck” is punched out of Kyungsoo’s throat when Baekhyun swallows several times, trying as hard as he can to relax his gag reflex. He forces himself to breath through his nose, and that works somewhat. 

Flicking his eyes upwards, he meets Kyungsoo’s intense stare and winks, wanting to reassure his dear sweet husband. Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue before pulling back so his cock isn’t blocking Baekhyun’s windpipe anymore. So considerate. Baekhyun reaches a hand into his own boxers, fingers curling around his cock before he begins to set a rhythm, bobbing his head on Kyungsoo’s cock. In, out, in, out of his throat, feeling used and loved.

“Just like that baby—ngh, agh—your mouth feels so good, so wet, so perfect for me.” Kyungsoo moans. Baekhyun jacks himself off harder, tears coming to his eyes. It’s overwhelming in the best way. 

“Fuck, I’m close baby,” Kyungsoo pants, “You want me to come down your throat?” Baekhyun taps once for _fuck yes_, and stops, nose in Kyungsoo’s pubic hair before swallowing _hard_. Kyungsoo comes with a shout, spurting onto Baekhyun’s tongue and throat. It’s thick and hot, and Baekhyun dutifully swallows, drawing another moan out of Kyungsoo.The pulsing of Kyungsoo’s cock on Baekhyun’s tongue makes his eyes flutter closed as he comes too. 

Kyungsoo quickly pulls Baekhyun off, and sinks to his knees in front of Baekhyun to capture his lips in a kiss. He hums at the taste of himself, and Baekhyun lazily kisses back, wiping his cum on the inside of his boxers. Pulling away, they both sink and lean against the footboard of their bed, trying to catch their breath. “Feels like… we… just ran… a marathon or something,” Baekhyun gasps.

“Definitely or something. You’re right, this carpet is soft as fuck,” Kyungsoo says, running a hand through the thick fluffy strands of the carpet. 

Baekhyun giggles. “I’m always right.” Then he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and holds it. “That was so good. I hope you’re looking forward to the rest of them.”

Kyungsoo squeezes the hand before pecking Baekhyun on the cheek. “I am looking forward to them,” he admitted. “I can’t wait to make you scream next time.”

“The most romantic words you’ve ever said to me,” Baekhyun laughs, and simply takes the slap Kyungsoo aims at his belly because he’s too tired to move. “Meanie.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh the running theme is that they're sappy and love each other, and lots of cuddling. but kinky. also, I'm writing a LOT more than I thought I'd be, which isn't necessarily a bad thing ;)


	3. day 2: ass worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: ass worship, more dirty talk (better this time), Baekhyun's ass

Though the list remains on the back of their mind, work is insanely busy the first week of January. And the second week.

Baekhyun collapses face-first onto the bed Friday night, still fully clothed in his work clothes, and moans. “MmmMMMmmmmmm,” he says into the pillow.

Kyungsoo yawns, shedding his outer layers before lying down next to Baekhyun. “What was that?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

Rolling his head to the side, Baekhyun pouts at his husband. “I hate people.”

Reaching out, Kyungsoo pokes Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “No you don’t. Want to talk about it?” Baekhyun licks Kyungsoo’s finger. Kyungsoo makes a face and immediately flicks Baekhyun’s forehead in revenge. “I hate you.”

“Your finger was so close to my mouth, what were you expecting?” Baekhyun whines, rubbing at his forehead. He pushes it towards Kyungsoo. “Kiss it better.” When Kyungsoo complies, Baekhyun wiggles happily and burrows further into Kyungsoo’s arms. “That’s better. I’m feeling all better already!”

Kyungsoo laughs, Baekhyun’s favorite one because it’s low and rich and warms Baekhyun to his toes. “Guess I don’t have to do a kinky thing to cheer you up then.”

Baekhyun perks up. “What did you have in mind?” He shifts so he can see Kyungsoo’s face again. “You’re really getting into this.”

Kyungsoo smiles and presses another kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “I said I’d at least make you scream.” 

The answering smile on Baekhyun’s face could light up the darkening sky. He looks at Kyungsoo expectantly, but Kyungsoo keeps silent. Until finally—”so whatcha thinking!?” Baekhyun bursts out, no longer able to keep quiet. Kyungsoo’s shoulders shake with giggles, and Baekhyun pouts again. “I wanna knowww, please?” He gasps. “Is it begging?”

Kyungsoo sits up. “No, but you do need to be naked for this.” Baekhyun jumps off the bed and shimmies out of _all_ of his clothes in record time. Kyungsoo stares at him. “What the fu—oomph,” he says when Baekhyun pounces on him. He opens his mouth but Baekhyun kisses him instead. Kyungsoo loves kissing Baekhyun, so he sinks into the bed, luxuriating in the feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue swiping against his.

While Baekhyun’s distracted, Kyungsoo lets his hands wander downwards, until he can grab Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun whimpers into the kiss as Kyungsoo kneads. Then Baekhyun pulls up from the kiss. “Are you—is it—” he gasps out before dropping his head on the pillow and shuddering when Kyungsoo’s finger swipes over his entrance. 

“Can I eat you out? Can I worship you?” Kyungsoo whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, and smiles when he sees Baekhyun’s cheeks are pink. “How’s that for dirty talk?”

“It would’ve been better if you hadn’t asked the last question,” Baekhyun grumbles into the pillow. “But yes, please fucking yes.”

“On your knees for me, please baby?” 

Kyungsoo has never had Baekhyun scramble off him so quickly. He sits up, taking a moment to appreciate his husband’s wantonness, ass in the air as his fingers clutch the sheets and his face buried in the pillow. Baekhyun’s back is arched beautifully, and Kyungsoo appreciates it by running a hand up his spine. 

Grabbing the lube and a condom, Kyungsoo crawls until he's behind Baekhyun. The only thing that could make this sexier is… "Baek?" 

"Yeah?"

Kyungsoo swallows, and then says, "Can you spread your cheeks with your pretty fingers, baby?" _I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth_, Kyungsoo thinks as he watches Baekhyun’s hands travel down his body, _but fuck_. “Just like that,” he murmurs, feeling his pants tighten as those beautiful hands squeeze an even lovelier ass. Slowly, because he’s a fucking tease, Baekhyun’s hands pull at the flesh to reveal his puckered hole. 

He commits the sight to memory. Then, as if drawn by a magnet, Kyungsoo leans in and laps at his husband's hole, flattening his tongue against the rim. The action pulls a muffled cry from Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo does it again. "You're spread out so beautifully for me, darling," he says huskily, and enjoys the way Baekhyun whines in response. "You can let go, I just love your pretty fingers but I'll take it from here."

Kyungsoo hears an audible sigh of relief from Baekhyun as he lets go of his butt cheeks to grip the sheets again. Momentarily fascinated by the way Baekhyun's cheeks bounce back into place, Kyungsoo moves to knead at the flesh. "So plump," he teases, "just the way I like it. Thank you for letting me cook for you."

"Thank you for letting me eat my fill," Baekhyun replies, shaking his butt. "I love fulfilling your ass needs. The bare ass-cessities."

Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun's butt and Baekhyun lets out a hum. "Do not ruin that song for me too," Kyungsoo complains, and before Baekhyun can say anything else, he spreads Baekhyun's ass cheeks open again and licks his hole.

Baekhyun moans as Kyungsoo gets more creative. Kyungsoo licks around the edges, dips his tongue in deep, and then closes his lips and sucks his tongue back out. He runs his hands down Baekhyun's lush thighs, feeling them tremble, and teasingly brushes by Baekhyun's rock hard dick. "Fuck you," Baekhyun groans but doesn't make to touch himself either. Kyungsoo would laugh if his tongue wasn't up Baekhyun's ass, pumping in and out as if his life depended on it. He settles for chuckling, and the vibrations make Baekhyun go, "Fuuucking mmmn hell."

The noises Kyungsoo is making are simply obscene, the sounds of slurping and Baekhyun cursing filling the room. Kyungsoo's saliva is running down both his mouth and Baekhyun's crack as he fucks Baekhyun with his tongue. It's so messy it's fucking hot.

He finally has to surface for air, but quickly applies lube to his fingers. "I wonder if you can come untouched from this," Kyungsoo wonders, as if talking about the weather, while his finger fucks into Baekhyun. He smirks as Baekhyun struggles to respond.

"Mmgh—I've never but I d-dare you—ahhh there—to try," Baekhyun says, voice breaking as Kyungsoo stretches him so well. "I'm so fucking hard, fuck." The brokenness in Baekhyun's voice makes Kyungsoo's own cock throb. Fuck, _he's_ responsible for Baekhyun feeling so good.

"Challenge accepted," Kyungsoo grunts as Baekhyun's ass clenches around his finger. He leans down to lick at the rim as he pushes the finger in again, making Baekhyun keen. Searching around blindly, Kyungsoo knows he's found it when Baekhyun _screams_.

Kyungsoo grips Baekhyun's hip hard to keep him upright as he stimulates Baekhyun's prostate, continuing to suck and lick. Baekhyun's crying now, whimpering, "Fuck, I think I'm gonna—Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, mnghh," and then muffles his yell into the pillow as…oh wow, _fuck_, Baekhyun is _coming_. It’s overwhelming, Kyungsoo did that. He marvels as Baekhyun’s walls spasm around his finger and tongue, sucking them in and pulsing around them. 

When Baekhyun finally sags to the bed, Kyungsoo wipes his hand clean on the bedsheet and rubs his mouth. He hasn’t come yet, but it’s fine. Baekhyun will get him later. He tries to get off the bed to brush his teeth, but Baekhyun uses the last vestiges of his strength to grab at Kyungsoo and pull him down.

Kyungsoo collapses into Baekhyun's arms with a defeated sigh. There’s no stopping Baekhyun when he gets cuddly after sex. "You officially sucked my soul out though my ass," Baekhyun dreamily says. "I didn't know it was possible."

Kyungsoo strokes away the tear tracks on Baekhyun's face. "I hope these were good tears."

Baekhyun pecks Kyungsoo's nose. "The best. You were eating me out so hard I think all my emotions came out my eyes."

"I guess I was pretty… ass-pirational?" Kyungsoo jokes and Baekhyun weakly punches him in the chest. 

"You've been hanging out with too many ahjussis," Baekhyun grumbles. "I hate it. But anyway, congrats. You made me scream. Twice."

Kyungsoo smirks. "Good, I hope I made you _feel special_."

"I regret introducing you to TWICE," Baekhyun laughs. "I'm glad you're too gay to leave me for those beautiful kpop ladies."

"I'm probably Baekhyun-sexual in most universes," Kyungsoo agrees, "now shut up and let me cuddle you in silence."

"You sure you don't need to get off?" Baekhyun says but Kyungsoo hushes him.

"Maybe later. Bed now, it's been a long week." 

Baekhyun nods and lets Kyungsoo rock him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for ruining the song "bare necessities." it's a good song. :P  
also, someone save me juseyo, Feel Special has been stuck in my head since it came out. [suffer with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ymwOvzhwHs)


	4. day 3: sensory deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sensory deprivation, penetrative sex

Baekhyun closes the dishwasher with a satisfied "hmm!" After starting the cycle, he skips over to Kyungsoo. "I did a chore! Praise me," he simpers. 

Kyungsoo looks at him incredulously. "You only just finished putting away the dishes from my birthday party last week and—" he exhales sharply when Baekhyun deflates. "Okay. Fine, for you that's a big thing. Good job.” Kyungsoo ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “I do wish you did more around the house though." 

Baekhyun rubs at the furrow between Kyungsoo's eyebrows, and Kyungsoo bats his hand away. "I'm sorry, I'll try to do more." It's a familiar complaint, but Baekhyun knows by now that Kyungsoo usually has other things on his mind when he's complaining about chores. "But remember? Usually you don't like me breaking things." He kisses the pout on Kyungsoo's face. "So what's this really about?"

"Nothing."

Baekhyun tries to tickle Kyungsoo but he's not reacting. Suddenly he realizes, "Wait, is this about your birthday present?"

"No." Kyungsoo's answer is way too fast to be believable, and he's not meeting Baekhyun's gaze.

Narrowing his eyes, Baekhyun climbs into Kyungsoo's lap, cups his cheeks, and forces eye contact. "Have you been upset this whole week and didn't tell me? Babeeee," Baekhyun whines. "We talked about this kind of thing."

Kyungsoo sighs, knowing Baekhyun would rather hear the truth. "Okay, yes, it bothered me you got me a plain black eye mask."

“It’s got gel packs on it! You always complain about your eyes getting puffy,” Baekhyun reasons. "Plus you love plain and black."

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo pauses. Baekhyun does his best to keep quiet. Kyungsoo thinks best when he takes his time, unlike Baekhyun who talks until he gets it right. “Usually, you do… more for my birthday. Not that I need more,” he hastily adds, seeing Baekhyun’s expression. It’s carefully blank, and that worries Kyungsoo more. “I just got used to your ridiculously elaborate five-part gifts.”

Baekhyun studies him for a moment before sighing. “I wanted the other parts of your gift to be a surprise. I didn’t think you’d appreciate me busting out the kink at your birthday party. Plus we both had to work the next day,” he replies, and takes Kyungsoo’s hand. “Now’s a good time anyway, let’s go.”

“Good time for what?” Kyungsoo asks, confused. He lets Baekhyun tug him to the bedroom, until they’re sitting next to the bed. The eye mask in question is sitting on their nightstand next to a half-empty bottle of strawberry-flavored lube. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen before Baekhyun gently shoves him onto the bed. “Oh,” he breathes out, and shifts until he's properly laying down.

Baekhyun clambers over him, and smiles down. “I’m so sorry for making you feel bad,” he murmurs, and kisses Kyungsoo tenderly. “I wanted to keep it a surprise and then the week kind of got away from us.” He scooches back until he’s comfortably situated over Kyungsoo’s lap, and hands Kyungsoo the eye mask. “Do you trust me? I want to make you feel good.”

Kyungsoo takes the mask, and runs his fingers over the silky exterior. “What if I don’t like it?” he asks hesitantly.

“Then you say red, take off the eye mask, and we can go from there,” Baekhyun says. “No judgment. Then at least the eye mask is still useful, but not for kink. Or you can say yellow, for me to do something else.” He raises his right hand. “I solemnly swear I will not dig into your tummy hole.”

That surprises a laugh out of Kyungsoo. “You better not. That place is always gross whether I wash it or not.” He covers his eyes and snaps the strap in place around his head. “Don’t do anything I wouldn't.” 

“That's a tall order, but I'm feeling you're kinkier than we even know.” Kyungsoo can still feel Baekhyun straddling his lap, and that’s reassuring. But it’s strange. The feeling of clothing shifting against clothing, the feeling that if he reached out he might poke Baekhyun in the dick… strange. Not bad though. He can hear all of Baekhyun’s quirks just fine, the way he fidgets with Kyungsoo’s shirt... Kyungsoo grumpily thinks Baekhyun's thinking of the best way to rile him up.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s weight shifts and he blows in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun’s ass in revenge. “Stop that, this is supposed to be sexy,” he grumbles, and Baekhyun giggles. 

“All adjusted then? Let's have some fun, shall we?” Baekhyun purrs. It makes Kyungsoo shiver, not knowing what to anticipate from Baekhyun. “You’re still clothed, that’s no good.” 

Cold hands splay themselves underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt, and Kyungsoo squirms. “Fuck! Why are your hands so cold?” 

“My hands are cold from the dishwasher,” Baekhyun whines. “Don’t worry, they’ll heat up soon enough.” He draws the shirt up, slowly, until Kyungsoo lifts his arms to help Baekhyun shimmy it off. Out of nowhere, Kyungsoo’s nipple is bathed in a wet heat. He bites back a gasp, not wanting to react so soon. But somehow he’s so sensitive, not knowing where it’s coming from. Baekhyun laves his tongue over the nipple, sucking and biting, before he leans back. Then a sudden pinch of his other nipple elicits a gasp from Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun relishes the feeling of Kyungsoo’s growing erection against his ass, and grinds backward on it. Even through the clothing, it feels so good. Baekhyun flings off his own shirt and drops back on Kyungsoo’s chest. “Don’t you want to grab my ass and grind on it?” he whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear, who moans out an _uh-huh_. “You loved it so well last week, I think you deserve it, deserve to sink your cock into me."

Fuck yes. Kyungsoo wants, he wants everything. But first…. Kyungsoo’s hands reach behind Baekhyun and tug at the elastic of his shorts. Baekhyun complies, helping shuck off Kyungsoo’s afterwards. Instead of gripping Baekhyun's hips and grinding on his ass though, Kyungsoo swirls his finger around the rim and hums appreciatively. “Did you prep yourself, baby?” 

“So impatient, that was supposed to be a surprise,” Baekhyun complains even as he pushes his ass back into Kyungsoo’s hands. Even though he’s felt Baekhyun’s ass a million times, the smoothness of the cheeks never fails to arouse Kyungsoo. It feels lovely under his hands, as he really focuses on kneading, and on listening to the sound of Baekhyun’s little whines. 

Then Baekhyun scooches off of Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun?” he calls, feeling cold and bereft. This is less good. “Where did you—oomph." Baekhyun sits right on Kyungsoo's chest, facing away from Kyungsoo's face. His cock bounces against Kyungsoo's stomach, and Kyungsoo feels for the briefest of moments how hard Baekhyun is. He wishes he could see, but instead has to feel his way around Baekhyun’s hips to reach Baekhyun’s dick. 

"I'm—mmgh, agh, stop that—here, baby.” Baekhyun swats at Kyungsoo’s hands. “Stop that, I’ll come too soon. Here’s the lube." Something cold—the lube—is drizzled on Kyungsoo's dick, and Kyungsoo hisses. Baekhyun giggles, "Sorry," and then licks a stripe up Kyungsoo's cock. "Strawberry is tasty, good decision buying that—ahhh, babe!"

Feeling contrary at being denied access to Baekhyun’s dick, Kyungsoo had shoved two fingers inside Baekhyun's ass instead. "I wanted to see how prepared you were," he says innocently, and scissors his fingers. A broken moan escapes Baekhyun.

"Nngh, not so fast," Baekhyun grits out before sucking Kyungsoo's dick and hollowing his cheeks. The slurping sounds extra loud to his ears, making it sound all that naughtier.

"Oh fuck," Kyungsoo cries, fingers stopping despite himself. He knows Baekhyun's ass is right in front of his face, and it's so frustrating to not be able to see anything. Throwing his head back, he moans, "Stop, stop Baek, please—mmm! Let me fuck you."

He knows Baekhyun's face has a shit-eating grin on it as he says, "Someone's eager now." Shuffling around, Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo moans at the taste of his own precum mixed with strawberry lube on Baekhyun's tongue. It's kind of gross but hot too. 

As they're still kissing, Kyungsoo feels a hand around his cock before he's suddenly entering a clenching warmth that must be Baekhyun's ass. He moans into the kiss, trying to keep still as Baekhyun lowers himself onto Kyungsoo's cock. He knows the stretch burns, and listens to the little huffs Baekhyun lets out. Without his eyesight, every other sense is heightened.

Baekhyun tastes so good, feels so good under his hands. Kyungsoo loves him. 

"You good?" Kyungsoo asks when they separate from kissing. He's trying to keep still, but it's been a while since they last did this and Kyungsoo's not sure how long he's going to last.

"Yes, fuck me, please, Soo," Baekhyun says, and starts to bounce on Kyungsoo's dick. Maybe it's the eye mask but Kyungsoo really feels every motion on his dick. Waiting for the right timing, Kyungsoo plants his feet on the bed, and thrusts up to meet Baekhyun's rhythm. 

"See I can literally—" he thrusts up and knows he's nailed Baekhyun's prostate when his husband _wails_, "—do this with my eyes closed."

"Yeah, mmgh, but you get to miss out on things like," Baekhyun twists both of Kyungsoo's nipples and Kyungsoo is suddenly coming, pulling Baekhyun down on his cock and grinding deep.

The eye mask is shoved off of Kyungsoo's eyes and he's blinking at the sudden influx of light. His vision refocuses on time to see Baekhyun jerking himself off, until he throws his head back and comes all over Kyungsoo's chest and even his face. He closes his eyes to feel Baekhyun clench around his softening dick, panting and feeling weak.

Baekhyun slumps forward, uncaring of how much of a mess is between them. "That was so hot," Baekhyun mumbles. "Did you enjoy that?"

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun. "Yeah. I think I do prefer seeing you though, but that was an okay experience."

"Just okay? You came sooo fast," Baekhyun teases, and Kyungsoo feels his ears go red.

"Shut up. Nipple pinching is so juvenile. If _you_ had the blindfold on I would do so many other things."

"I hope that's a promise," Baekhyun says. "See, I didn't need a five part gift for you this year. This is the gift that keeps on giving. Or coming."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes so hard.

Outtake:  
"What happened to edgeplay?"  
"Uh… I thought it was like edging but then I looked it up."  
"It's not edging?"  
"It's play that is really edgy, I saw the words 'like shoving a gun and threatening for sex' and immediately closed the window."  
"Good to know. Hard no."  
"Thought so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh something about this chapter is less sexy than the ones before. oh well.


	5. day 4: spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: polyamory/swingers negotiation, spitroasting, moresome, cuckholding, exhibitionism (kinda)  
sorry this took a while to write, I wanted to get it right and so it is also unbeta'd until tomorrow  
EDIT: it has been beta'd! thank you to my heroic beta, the lovely Joyce

Baekhyun strides back and forth in front of the door to his and Kyungsoo’s shared bedroom. He only had the presence of mind of putting on his fuzzy bunny slippers and a bathrobe. Their apartment is still slightly chilly, so he shivers slightly. 

Should he give Kyungsoo a heads up about what he’s arranged? Or should he let it happen? Kyungsoo _had_ said he could invite anyone for a threesome, but…. Did he really mean anyone? 

He jumps two feet in the air when the bedroom door slams open. “What has gotten you worked up so early in the morning?” Kyungsoo grumbles, voice low and rough from just having woken up. He’s wearing a bathrobe too, hair half-flattened on the side he’d been sleeping on. It’s a holiday weekend, so they were supposed to sleep in. Together.

“IinvitedChanyeolandYixingover,” Baekhyun blurts incoherently. He plays with the strands of his hair, noting that it’s growing long. The silence between them is also growing long.

After a moment, Kyungsoo finally deciphers what Baekhyun had said. “For… breakfast? But it’s…” he squints at his Fitbit. “5 AM. Surely you can—”

“For our next kink.” Baekhyun stares resolutely at the floor. If he looks at Kyungsoo, he’ll lose the nerve. “I mean, you’ve always liked Chanyeol, and his fiance is ok with it as long as he can watch and I—”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo interrupts, and Baekhyun falls silent. “You invited my childhood best friend and his fiance for the… threesome thing?” Baekhyun nods, scuffing the floor with the left fuzzy bunny. 

“Spitroasting,” he mumbles. The silence stretches even longer this time, and Baekhyun wishes he could sink into the floor, right between the slats of their maple hardwood floors that creak every time they walk on it.

After what feels like an eternity, Baekhyun can’t bear it any more. “I’ll go text them and say it’s off,” he says, and tries to walk past Kyungsoo into their bedroom. 

He’s caught by the edge of his bathrobe and spun into Kyungsoo’s arms. “I suppose it’s my fault for telling you that you should choose,” Kyungsoo sighs.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve run it by you before jumping the gun and arranging it with them,” Baekhyun mumbles, feeling comforted with his husband’s arms around him. If Kyungsoo can hug him, he didn’t fuck up that badly.

“I wish you had. Let’s discuss this in bed? My feet are getting cold.”

“Mm kay,” Baekhyun nods and they waddle towards the bed together before falling on top of the blankets. The bathrobes are strewn off the side and Kyungsoo presses his cold toes to Baekhyun’s shins, making him shriek. “I guess I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did. Come here.” Kyungsoo opens his arms again and Baekhyun launches into him. “So… explain the thought process first? I’m not… opposed to it, I’m just not sure how I’m supposed to feel.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d be open to doing kinky things with a stranger, so I thought… who does Kyungsoo trust? If not your childhood best friend, who else?” Kyungsoo hums for Baekhyun to continue. “Plus, you told me once when you were very drunk that you were attracted to Chanyeol.”

“Not in a way that would mean I love you any less,” Kyungsoo hastily says, “I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

“I know that! Drunk Kyungsoo was very adamant he loved me when confessing that.” Baekhyun giggles. “I really am okay with you having a crush on your best friend, I know that you still love me. It was really cute. You’re cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pinching Baekhyun’s side and making him yelp. He soothes away the hurt by kissing Baekhyun on the top of his head. “Anyway, what did Yeol say?”

“Well, I asked him over the phone, he said he was up for it as long as his fiance was okay with it.”

“And…” Kyungsoo pauses. “Yixing’s okay with it?”

“Yeah, surprisingly. When we met for lunch, he told me he was okay as long as he got to watch. Which was interesting,” Baekhyun says. “He’s… interesting.”

Kyungsoo recognizes that tone of voice and files it away for later use. “Okay. Fine, we’ll do it. As long as they know the safewords too.”

“Mhm, I explained it all!” Baekhyun says, and hugs Kyungsoo tighter. “Thanks, love. This is gonna be the best part of your birthday gift. Spitroasting me with your sexy, gay as hell, childhood best friend.”

“Who’s to say we’re not spitroasting me instead?”

“Mmm,” Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows, “I like how you think, husband!”

_____________________

It’s understandably awkward when Chanyeol and Yixing arrive. They’re both wearing white T-shirts and jeans, and stand with their arms crossed in the doorway, looking as uncertain as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo feel. They’re all used to small dinner parties or board game nights, not… sex.

“Uh, thanks for having us? I guess?” Chanyeol says as he steps into the hallway. “So do I like, strip right here?” He pulls at his T-shirt experimentally.

Kyungsoo fixes his best friend with a flat look. “No, first we have to make sure we’re all on the same page, dumbo.”

Chanyeol clutches at his chest and collapses backwards into Yixing, who catches him on instinct. "Stupid-shaming me already! Hyung, save me!"

Running soothing hands along his sides, Yixing hums and says, “There, there. You are the one who signed up for this though.” At that, Chanyeol collapses on the floor.

“Okay, let’s all take seats once Yeol is finished with his dramatics,” Baekhyun says, ushering them all in to the living room area. Chanyeol and Yixing sit in the love seat, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo squash onto the armchair meant for one. Once they're all seated, he continues, "Um… Yixing hyung?"

"Yes, Baekhyunnie?" Yixing asks, and Kyungsoo enjoys the way Baekhyun goes a little pink at the nickname. Most people wouldn't even notice, but Kyungsoo knows when Baekhyun's into someone. It's really adorable.

"You sure you're still okay with Chanyeol… you know…."

Yixing nods enthusiastically, putting a hand over Chanyeol's on his thigh. "I knew I remembered Kyungsoo has a great ass too, I look forward to watching!" he says, making both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo choke.

They make eye contact and have the quickest of silent exchanges. _Did you know Yixing was looking at my ass? Did YOU know Yixing was looking at YOUR ass?_ Then they both shrug and look back at Chanyeol, who complains, "I hate it when you guys do your telepathy thing. Makes me feel left out.” 

“It’s not important,” Kyungsoo says. “I think we should decide who does what.” He glances at Baekhyun. “Knowing you, you already worked this out. Spill.”

Baekhyun twiddles his fingers, all eyes suddenly on him. “Um…” he says, and gulps. “I kept on thinking about what you’d said, earlier, Soo… I think we should spitroast you. Chanyeol fucks you, while you suck my cock.” He feels his face go warm, because that’s the dirtiest sentence he’s ever said out loud, and sinks his face into his hands.

He can hear Yixing whisper, “Fuck, that would be hot,” to Chanyeol, who makes a noise of agreement. 

But he’s waiting for what Kyungsoo’s gonna say. Then he hears, “Chanyeol, would you be okay with that?” from Kyungsoo.

The “Yeah” from Chanyeol is distant in Baekhyun’s head but it’s eclipsed by Baekhyun’s urge to shuffle fully into Kyungsoo’s lap and properly appreciate him. “I think I’m more in love with you than ever,” Baekhyun murmurs and licks into Kyungsoo’s mouth, nipping and biting.

Drawing back, Kyungsoo smirks at Baekhyun. “We’re not paying enough attention to our guests. Can you go welcome them?”

Baekhyun leaps out of Kyungsoo’s arms and skips over to the couch. Barely sparing a glance at Chanyeol, he instead climbs into Yixing’s lap and breathlessly asks, “Can I get a kiss?”

Surprised, Yixing laughs and looks at Chanyeol who says, “If you’re okay with it, hyung.” Yixing closes his eyes and Baekhyun takes that as his cue to lean in and kiss. In the corner of his eye, he sees Kyungsoo straddle Chanyeol’s lap and start to kiss him. 

Yixing kisses differently than Kyungsoo does. It’s sweeter somehow, but that’s probably because Baekhyun always riles Kyungsoo up enough to get tongue-fucked in the mouth. Baekhyun wants to kiss Yixing more, to see how it is, but then Yixing cuts their kiss off with one last sweet smooch and says, “Alright, we’re here for Kyungsoo, so go pay attention to your husband, okay?”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks go pink and nods. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is all kinds of overwhelmed. Chanyeol kisses like an overeager puppy, sloppy yet better than expected. It’s different from kissing Baekhyun, who’s all sharp nips and wicked licking. Chanyeol is enthusiastic, and Kyungsoo can feel something stirring under his ass that is… bigger than he’s used to. He shifts his hips experimentally, and pulls a groan out of Chanyeol. “You… ha… like that?” Kyungsoo whispers as they pant for breath.

Chanyeol nods eagerly. “Yeah, I did,” he says before leaning forward again and kissing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo groans when a pair of lips attaches to his neck and suck a hickey there, while a hand slips into his sweatpants. 

“Someone’s already excited,” Baekhyun murmurs into his ear, stroking Kyungsoo’s cock, his chest pressed to Kyungsoo’s back. 

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo reaches behind him to cup Baekhyun’s erection, drawing a gasp from Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s insistent kissing stops only when they need to breathe, and Kyungsoo pants, letting go of Baekhyun to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “You think you can carry me to the bedroom, Yeol?” 

“With pleasure,” Chanyeol says and picks Kyungsoo up. Baekhyun has already danced out of the way, grabbing Yixing’s hand and leading them all to the bedroom. 

Yixing gets comfortable on the papasan chair they’d dragged in for this purpose, while Chanyeol throws Kyungsoo on the bed. Kyungsoo yanks Chanyeol down with him though, and tickles him in revenge until Chanyeol is crying, “Please!! Have mercy on me!” 

“Don’t fucking throw me next time then,” Kyungsoo growls, and then laughs at the pout on Chanyeol’s face. 

Baekhyun gets on the bed too and starts tugging at Kyungsoo’s sweatpants, then Chanyeol’s shirt, unbuttoning Chanyeol’s jeans. “Let’s get these off and get started, stop dicking around,” he complains.

Chanyeol waggles his eyebrows. “Aren’t we supposed to be dicking around?” For that, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo slap him on the stomach. “Owwwww,” Chanyeol whines, and looks pleadingly at Yixing. “They’re both so mean to me.”

Yixing laughs. “Maybe I’m just too nice to you,” he says while stroking his cock. “But they’re right, you should get naked, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun likes the way Chanyeol gets red and immediately strips. Baekhyun also likes watching Yixing pulling up and down on his cock, playing with himself, but flushes when they make eye contact. 

Pretending that hadn’t happened, Baekhyun shucks his own sweatpants and boxers and croons, “Kyungsoo, please suck my dick?” He sits against the headboard, putting a pillow behind himself.

Kyungsoo crawls over between Baekhyun’s legs, and Chanyeol maneuvers so that he’s in front of Kyungsoo’s ass. “Wow,” he whispers loudly, and the other three chuckle. “Hyung, you’re right, Kyungsoo’s ass _is_ amazing." Chanyeol runs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s lower half, kneading and pulling and watching Kyungsoo’s ass bounce back into place. Yixing moans too, the sound of precum slicked over skin growing louder.

“I know it’s amazing, stop getting distracted by it,” Kyungsoo finally says impatiently, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and chucking it backwards at Chanyeol. He doesn’t even wait for the _oof_ that signals Chanyeol’s caught it, crawling forward to take Baekhyun’s length in his hands. 

“Chanyeol’s fingers are bigger than mine, babe,” Baekhyun says softly and a shudder courses through Kyungsoo’s body when said fingers swipe across his hole. Chanyeol uses a hand to pry open Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks and tease Kyungsoo’s rim with a single lubed finger.

Before Kyungsoo can complain about Chanyeol not moving fast enough, he starts to dip a finger inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo moans as Chanyeol fingers him, stretching him ever so slowly so the burn is faintly pleasurable and less painful. 

Baekhyun is fascinated at the sight of his husband being finger-fucked by someone else. He’s never seen something so hot, and he understands now why Yixing’s okay simply watching. Getting caught up in the pornographic quality of watching his husband moaning and trembling all over, getting wrecked by someone else’s fingers, he lets out a surprised whimper when heat suddenly envelops his own cock. 

It’s so familiar, Kyungsoo’s lips and tongue swirling over Baekhyun’s dick, yet so different, Kyungsoo moaning around Baekhyun’s dick because of the three fingers Chanyeol now has pumping in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo has to place Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair to get Baekhyun back in focus. Kyungsoo looks up for a brief moment, and Baekhyun laughs. “Kyungsoo wants you to hurry the fuck up and stick your dick in, Chanyeol. And for me to hurry up and fuck his mouth.”

Baekhyun’s laugh is choked off into a moan as Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks, showing his approval. Chanyeol mutters, “I’m not even gonna ask how you knew he said that,” and lines up his cock with Kyungsoo’s entrance. Kyungsoo whimpers on Baekhyun’s cock as Chanyeol begins to push in with his thick cock. It’s so hot, watching Chanyeol’s cock. Baekhyun notes it’s bigger than his, but about the same size as Kyungsoo’s. 

Then he tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s hair and shoves Kyungsoo’s head down when Chanyeol is fully sheathed, keening when Kyungsoo moans and makes the most delicious vibrations. When Kyungsoo taps twice on Baekhyun’s thigh, he pulls Kyungsoo off his cock. “You okay, love?”

Huffing, Kyungsoo says, “Yeah, just—ngh—need to adjust for a... _fuck_... second. Yeol is bigger than I’m used to.” He rests his weight on his elbows, taking deep breaths. Chanyeol runs his hands soothingly over Kyungsoo’s sides, and pumps Kyungsoo’s slightly softened cock.

“Sorry, I like bottoming so much I forget how big I am,” Chanyeol rumbles apologetically.

Kyungsoo rushes to reassure him, “No, no, it’s not a problem, I’m just not used to it.” He takes another deep breath, says, “Maybe let me fuck myself on your cock first?”

Swallowing hard, Chanyeol says, “Fuck yeah, fuck yourself on my big cock.”

That startles a laugh out of Baekhyun and Yixing. “Nice try, Yeollie,” Yixing says.

“That was kinda hot but so cheesy,” Baekhyun agrees, but they all fall silent as they watch Kyungsoo shift forward, and then impale himself back on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol yelps, steadying himself by putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, and bites his lip as Kyungsoo builds a relentless pace. 

Baekhyun stares as Chanyeol thrums with pent up desire, trying to keep himself from snapping and fucking Kyungsoo. He thinks he hears Yixing whisper, "You're doing so well, good boy." But maybe his kinky imagination dreamed it up.

Finally Kyungsoo says, "God, fuck me Chanyeol," and Chanyeol _slams_ into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo scrabbles and digs his blunt nails into Baekhyun's thighs, making Baekhyun hiss as the sensation shoots straight to Baekhyun's throbbing cock. 

When Kyungsoo's mouth falls open, Baekhyun guides his cock back in and moans when Kyungsoo's tongue strokes over the sensitive veins. Chanyeol thrusts even harder, pushing Kyungsoo farther onto Baekhyun's cock. "Fuck, look at you," Baekhyun starts to babble, "Ngh, getting nailed so hard by your best friend's thick cock." Kyungsoo groans around Baekhyun's dick and Baekhyun shuts his eyes. "I can't even watch because I might come too fast." 

Chanyeol's thrusts are getting faster and more erratic, moaning growing louder and louder until he's coming deep inside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo moans at the wet warmth filling him up. He’s so close, but that still wasn’t enough so he groans with frustration. Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol collapse on the bed next to him.

Pulling his cock out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, Baekhyun scrambles to Chanyeol’s recently vacated spot, and slides his cock into Kyungsoo’s ready hole. He grimaces at first at the feeling of someone else’s come around his dick, but the mix of cum and lube and Kyungsoo’s already stretched hole means he can sink all the way in without much resistance. 

After a few thrusts, it's actually pretty hot. "You're so well fucked Soo," Baekhyun murmurs and a shudder ripples through Kyungsoo's body. "So loose and full, should I add to it? Will it overfill?"

Kyungsoo groans and starts weakly pushing back, meeting Baekhyun's thrusts. "Shut up, ngh, talking so much. Your mouth was being put to better use before." 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo baby, let’s come together,” Baekhyun moans and wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s dick as he starts to drive into Kyungsoo from behind. It takes just two flicks of Baekhyun’s wrist before Kyungsoo comes with a cry. Baekhyun follows quickly afterwards with the pressure around his dick as Kyungsoo’s hole clenches rhythmically around him.

Baekhyun collapses to the other side of Kyungsoo, and feels the welcome feeling of a towel wiping over him. He blinks blearily up at a cheerful Yixing. “I feel like next time I should watch, you’re so energetic Yixing,” Baekhyun mumbles as Yixing wipes down Kyungsoo too, already having wiped Chanyeol down first.

“Nonsense, you deserve center stage, Baekhyunnie." Yixing licks his lips, and Baekhyun can't help but follow the motion with his eyes. "I love the way you talk in bed."

Kyungsoo laughs when Baekhyun still hasn't responded after a full minute. “Stop complimenting my husband, Yixing, I think you broke him. Anyway, we’ve got a king-sized bed, come cuddle Chanyeol and take a nap.”

Chanyeol mumbles something like, “Naps supreme,” before he lets out a soft snore. 

Yixing chuckles. “I don’t think I have much of a choice. Night night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! it got posted later than the others, but I'm going to use the weekend to work out the ~kinks~ in my schedule so I'm back on track ;)  
[P.S. also, whyyyyyy are these getting so long the next chapter will DEFINITELY be shorter @_@ I've birthed a spit-roasting monster]  
[P.P.S. brought to you by Trader Joe's mango gummies I ate half a bag while writing this]


	6. day 5: sadism/masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: BDSM, spanking, impact play, paddling, safeword, frotting  
SORRY this is a little late /sobs. But better late than never, right? Beta'd versions of this and the previous chapter coming up tomorrow! After a night of sleep. Yeah.

Kyungsoo looks at the lurid pink glittery bag that Baekhyun is holding up, matching Baekhyun's newly-dyed bubblegum pink hair. "Did you get that from Seokjin's accessory store?"

"Mayyyyybe," Baekhyun says in sing-song, mischief woven into every ounce of his expression.

"Do I want to know what's inside," Kyungsoo sighs, gingerly taking the bag. He's going to have a lot of pink glitter in the kitchen. Holding it over the trash bag, he takes out bag after bag of innocent-looking candy hearts. 

Dropping the bag in the trash, he walks over to the barstools by the counter and opens the first bag of candy hearts.

Baekhyun giggles when Kyungsoo's expression goes so flat it looked like a Zamboni went over it. "Really? 'Cum on me'?"

"They're so cute and pink! Happy Valentine's day, love of my life, light of my heart," Baekhyun says, shooting heart guns at Kyungsoo while leaning over the counter. 

“Are the rest of them like this?” Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun doubles over with laughter. “I don’t know why I even bothered to ask.” They actually are funny in a ridiculous way, but Kyungsoo’s trying not to give the satisfaction of seeing him smile so he covers his mouth to hide it.

“You’re smiling too, admit it,” Baekhyun teases and pulls Kyungsoo’s hand away. “Ah-ha!” he exclaims before pressing a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. This is one of Baekhyun’s favorite smiles, the one where Kyungsoo is smiling but his lips are also drawn downwards because he doesn’t actually want to smile.

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun in for a longer kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I got something for you too,” he says, and then his ears go red. 

Baekhyun is intrigued. “What is it?” he asks, and Kyungsoo weaves their fingers together. “Oh!” Baekhyun exclaims as they walk to the bathroom. “Is it that mysterious package you got using our shared credit card?”

“You actually check that?” Kyungsoo asks, blinking in shock. Then he realizes. “Oh yeah, I forget you check right before big days to see what gifts I get you.”

Pouting, Baekhyun says, “Hey! I check it more often than… damn it, you’re right.” He squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand. “It’s cuz you’re so reliable. I trust you.”

“Uh-huh. Sure,” Kyungsoo says, and then points at the black tote bag on the bed. “Take a look at what’s inside, and let me know if you’re, um, interested.”

Baekhyun lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand to bound over to the bed, heart pounding with excitement, and rips open the bag, zipper protesting at the rough treatment.

First, he pulls out an innocent-looking pair of leather gloves. They’re extremely soft to the touch, and Baekhyun shivers at the thought of it on his skin. He puts them on his right, forming the yes pile. 

There are more items in the bag, Baekhyun discovers. A leather paddle, a leather flogger, and a whip. Baekhyun tests each of them, feeling the heft. The leather paddle is the least intimidating and feels soft to the touch. The flogger is more intimidating and Baekhyun doesn’t even want to look at the whip. Those two go back in the bag, while the paddle joins the gloves.

He turns back to Kyungsoo and feels his cheeks grow warm. “I’m sorry, I don’t want all of them right now.” Baekhyun feels bad, because he _knows_ these weren’t cheap, and looks down at his slippers. 

Kyungsoo’s penguin slippers come into view and Kyungsoo lifts Baekhyun’s chin. “It’s alright, love, we don’t have to use all of them. We’ll only do what we’re both comfortable with, okay? There’s nothing bad about that.”

Baekhyun hugs him. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he murmurs into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Lucky to be your love. I would’ve been fine with just your bare hands, you know. You didn’t have to buy anything.”

Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun’s cheek. “Well, the gloves make spanking a little more special,” he says with a casual tone, and laughs when Baekhyun shudders. “Someone’s excited about that.” Kyungsoo’s voice goes low. “You know your safewords. Want to get started?”

Stepping back, Baekhyun nods. “What should I do?” he says.

Kyungsoo squares his shoulders and says, “Clothes off, and get on the bed.”

But Baekhyun feels playful, excited. “What if I don’t want to?” he says, and smirks at the way Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow. Baekhyun’s always been kind of a brat.

“Then you don’t come tonight.” With that, Baekhyun scrambles onto the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. He turns on the bed to face Kyungsoo, hoping to see that he’d made Kyungsoo laugh. However, Kyungsoo’s face is determinedly serious. “That’s a good boy,” he says, slipping on the gloves and then picking up the paddle. Fuck, it’s so sexy how Kyungsoo holds the paddle, assessing Baekhyun and determining what to do next. “Get on all fours.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and then takes his sweet time turning around. Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun’s ass, drawing a yelp out of Baekhyun. “Faster, next time,” Kyungsoo says as the glove soothes over the slight sting, and Baekhyun moans, pushing his hips into the touch. The hand is gone pretty quickly though, and Baekhyun whines in frustration. “Behave.”

Instead, Baekhyun arches his back, trying to look as delectable as possible and rile Kyungsoo up. “I’m ready, Kyungsoo,” he whines, “Hurry up and do something.”

He gets another slap, harder this time and on the other buttcheek. Another, and another, and another, until Baekhyun is gasping with the sensation, ass on fire. “Are you going to be good for me now?” Kyungsoo asks softly, and Baekhyun feels a tear slide out of one eye. He nods frantically, and whimpers when both of Kyungsoo’s hands begin to knead his ass. His cock jerks and Baekhyun’s head falls forward. It’s overwhelming, the mix of pain and pleasure. “Color?”

“Green,” Baekhyun says, and cries out when a tongue swipes over his hole.

“That’s a good boy,” Kyungsoo purrs. “Good boys get what they want.” The coil of pleasure tightens at the affection in Kyungsoo’s voice, and Baekhyun has to raise his hands above his head to prevent himself from fisting his dick. “And you want the paddle, don’t you?” Baekhyun nods, and yelps when his ass is slapped again. “Verbal response, please.”

“Yes, green,” Baekhyun says, and is rewarded with a single stroke of his dick. His body _shakes_, cock now hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He sighs when he feels the paddle caress his ass. 

“I’ll give you twenty hits, and safeword immediately if I hit too hard, okay?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “Ready when you are.”

Kyungsoo kneads Baekhyun’s butt and thighs once, twice, before letting go. The paddle strikes Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun moans. “Your butt jiggles so nicely,” Kyungsoo grunts before spanking him again. Whap. Whap. Baekhyun almost gets lost in the rhythm, starting to feel a little floaty and sinking into the sensation before—WHAP. He gasps at the sudden hard whack, and Kyungsoo’s hand is immediately there to soothe it. “Color?”

“Yellow, that was a little hard,” Baekhyun says, “Otherwise… no, actually I think red.”

Kyungsoo immediately drops the paddle and pulls Baekhyun into his arms, spooning him from behind. “I’m sorry, I should’ve practiced more—”

Baekhyun turns in Kyungsoo’s arms and kisses him. “No, it’s okay, I really enjoyed that,” he murmurs. “I think I’m just… it was a lot of new for today. Thank you for stopping right away.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows are knitted together, and Baekhyun kisses the furrow as always. Then he kisses Kyungsoo, licking in his mouth and thrusting against Kyungsoo’s hard cock. Gasping, Kyungsoo pulls away. “Are you sure, we can just— ”

“Please,” Baekhyun pants, and Kyungsoo nods, rocking his hips and drawing curses out of Baekhyun. “Grab my butt, please.” 

Kyungsoo hesitates. “Are you sure? You—”

Grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands while still thrusting against him, Baekhyun places them on his butt and hisses. There’s going to be bruises there in the morning, and it feels so good. “Ple—agh, ngh,” Baekhyun’s voice cracks when Kyungsoo starts kneading them and using his grip to push their cocks, rubbing together harder and slicked by the precum spurting out from both. 

Kyungsoo kisses his way down until he reaches Baekhyun’s sensitive neck. When he bites down, Baekhyun gasps and comes between them, splattering Kyungsoo. Baekhyun immediately wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock, and after two sharp flicks of Baekhyun’s wrist, Kyungsoo comes too.

Panting in each other’s arms, Baekhyun puts a finger to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Don’t apologize again, Soo. Would I have made you grab my butt if I didn’t like today’s ~activities~?”

Kissing him again, Kyungsoo says, “Okay. No more apologizing. I’ll do—”

“We’ll practice. And explore!”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo gets up and pulls a whining Baekhyun up too. “Come on, let’s clean up.”

“If we can have shower sex, I’ll consider it…” 

“I’ll scrub your back.”

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy hearts are from my friend sending me [this link](https://just-a-john-doe.tumblr.com/post/188101073206) and I thought, Baekhyun would TOTALLY get these.  
Thank you for readinggggg~


	7. day 6: biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: biting, hickeys, lots of them, snowballing (!?), and a dad joke  
This will probably make someone laugh but I studied the [wikiHow article on how to give a hickey](https://www.wikihow.com/Give-Someone-a-Hickey) lmao... it's quite thorough

“Do you remember having spring break in college, and high school?” Baekhyun says, out of the blue.

Kyungsoo hums, not looking up from the page he's currently on. They're both lounging in bed naked on the last Sunday morning of February. Their backs are to the headboard, hips, feet, and legs tucked under the blanket. Baekhyun's playing Mario Kart on his phone on the easiest level because that's the only one he can guarantee wins on. Kyungsoo is reading a book, or at least is trying to.

"Well, would I be lame if I wanted to take a week off and just stay in bed instead of going to the Caribbean or the beach?"

Sighing, Kyungsoo puts his book down, marking his spot with a spare receipt. He at least got in two chapters today, Baekhyun's going to want to talk until they fall asleep now. "No, you're talking to the person who opted to sleep in the dorm room while everyone else went to a beach house."

"That's right, you did do that. And I stayed right there next to you in that little twin bed."

Kyungsoo scooches down until he's lying flat, then rolls over and wraps an arm over Baekhyun's thighs. "Just like this," he reminisces, "when you weren't yelling and cursing in your online games." 

He begins to tickle Baekhyun's sides. Baekhyun squirms away, desperately trying to win his race and curses when he loses. "Okay fine, I'll pay attention and properly bother you now," Baekhyun whines and puts his phone down before scooching down and snuggling into Kyungsoo's arms. "So hear me out."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo says, trying not to fall asleep. Baekhyun is always soft to hold but he's been hitting the gym again. He runs his hands appreciatively over Baekhyun's back muscles, rubbing at any knots he finds.

"Mmmgh, don't stop that feels so—wait no actually stop distracting me! I had a, mmm… a point." Baekhyun is turning into putty and Kyungsoo loves him.

"A point, you say?" Kyungsoo teases. "And here I was getting ready for you to ramble at me about something."

Baekhyun looks almost asleep when he snaps awake. "Right, I was going to say we should take a week off now. A staycation!"

Kyungsoo frowns. "But we have work—Byun Baekhyun, are you telling me to call in sick."

"Yes," Baekhyun trills. "Just a few days, we're young and healthy and don't need all that sick leave. More like _dick_ leave."

Kyungsoo pinches the back of Baekhyun’s neck, but Baekhyun’s ensuing flailing makes Kyungsoo laugh and let go. "Fine, I'll text my boss." A few minutes later Kyungsoo puts his phone down and says, "She replied 'get well soon'."

Baekhyun rubs their noses together. "Good, because I already told them you're sick and I need to take care of my lovely husband."

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo rests a hand on the small of Baekhyun's back. "I've married a delinquent and he's made me one too." 

"Yeah right," Baekhyun chuckles, "Mr. I hate school and people shouldn't have to go." He rubs their cheeks together in a butterfly kiss. "Anyway, I was thinking of biting. I know I like biting you, maybe you can bite me too?"

"Like hickeys?" Kyungsoo says, and then puts two and two together. "You made me use sick leave just so that you could give me hickeys? Unbelievable."

Pouting, Baekhyun says, "And so that you could bite me too. You know you want to. Bite me!"

"No, I know _you_ want me to bite you. Why do you like it so much? You're not usually possessive."

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. "It's not about possession for me though…" he says, trailing off. "It's like, I love you so much I just wanna bite you. You know? It's like my kinky love language."

"Hmm, I get that. That's very you, I think that's what I've always assumed but good to know," Kyungsoo says, and kisses Baekhyun. Pressing his tongue against the seam of Baekhyun's lips, Kyungsoo hums approvingly when Baekhyun opens up. Their tongues twist and dance and Kyungsoo swallows every one of Baekhyun's moans. 

Baekhyun is the first to pull away, kissing down the column of Kyungsoo's throat. "I'm gonna mark you so well," he says with glee and then kisses Kyungsoo harder on the neck.

"You want me to mark you too?" Kyungsoo says breathily and sighs when Baekhyun kisses his neck harder before nibbling with his teeth. 

"Let's do matching hickeys," Baekhyun suggests, and bares his throat. Kyungsoo licks it and feels Baekhyun's dick filling against his thigh. 

"If you can last that long," Kyungsoo quips and sucks on Baekhyun's neck, _hard_. Baekhyun's entire body jolts, and Kyungsoo feels his own cock beginning to harden. "I love how sensitive you are here," he murmurs, and nips at Baekhyun's collarbone. Baekhyun clutches at Kyungsoo's arms before diving in and biting at Kyungsoo's collarbone.

They alternate bites, exploring all over each other, licking down jaws, necks, collarbones, pecs, arms, and all unmarked territory. It's a new discovery for both of them when Kyungsoo reacts to the inner flesh of his upper arm, biting back a moan and making a face at Baekhyun's shit-eating grin. "Lewis and Clark," Baekhyun says, referencing his original comment about the list, and Kyungsoo makes sure to bite his neck particularly hard.

They're both fully hard now, and panting. "It doesn't make—ngh," Kyungsoo cuts off when Baekhyun’s finger presses on a hickey on his collarbone. Swatting Baekhyun's hand away, he continues, "make sense to continue alternating. Let me bite you?"

"Oh fuck yes," Baekhyun groans, and splays himself out like a gourmet meal, all for Kyungsoo. "Nibble away, my love!”

Letting out a long-suffering but affectionate sigh, Kyungsoo spreads Baekhyun’s legs open. He shuffles down the bed, and eyes Baekhyun’s hard cock. Unable to resist, he dips down and suckles at the head. Moaning loudly, Baekhyun instinctively jerks his hips upward and Kyungsoo immediately presses down on Baekhyun’s thighs, keeping Baekhyun in place. Experimentally, he lightly nips the tip and pulls out a strangled noise from Baekhyun. 

Right when he feels like Baekhyun is close, Kyungsoo pulls off and begins licking along Baekhyun’s thighs. Baekhyun lets out a long, disappointed groan, but his hands are twisted in the sheets and he makes no move to touch himself, preferring instead to let Kyungsoo continue biting him. 

As Kyungsoo marks up Baekhyun’s inner thighs, he can hear Baekhyun’s shaky, turned-on breaths grow more and more ragged. “Please,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo nears his cock again, but lets out a broken moan when Kyungsoo’s lips close around his balls instead. “Do not fucking bite me there.”

Kyungsoo chuckles while Baekhyun’s balls are in his mouth and suddenly Baekhyun is shaking apart, caught off guard by the unexpected vibrations around his balls. Drawing back, Kyungsoo admires the sight of Baekhyun coming all over himself. Baekhyun’s hand reaches out and Kyungsoo takes it, holding it as Baekhyun comes down from his high. Then, still holding Baekhyun’s hand, he dips down and licks at Baekhyun’s come.

“Oh, oh fucking shit that’s hot,” Baekhyun whimpers as he feels Kyungsoo’s tongue lapping up the come on his belly, abs, and ribs. He whines, weakly, when Kyungsoo kisses him, and eagerly licks at his own come. It’s pretty disgusting but also hot. Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about it too hard. 

Speaking of hard. Baekhyun’s hand quickly finds Kyungsoo’s cock and jerks it, hard and fast until Kyungsoo is moaning into the kiss and coming between them. 

“Fuck, do I even change the sheets if we’re going to be having sex all week?” Kyungsoo complains, and Baekhyun laughs.

“Don’t think about it too hard. Maybe we should just buy extra sheets.”

“Oh sheet, nice idea,” Kyungsoo jokes, and Baekhyun knocks their foreheads together.

“Stoooop let me bask in this orgasm without ahjussi jokes.” Kyungsoo just laughs and decides they'll make a sheet-y decision later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added my tumblr and twitter links in the master author notes <3  
also WHAT where did snowballing come from sorrynotsorry


	8. day 7: praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: praise kink, this chapter is so sweet you might get a toothache, blowjob, rimming, anal sex

Baekhyun wants to jump Kyungsoo the entire day. Watching Kyungsoo walk around with marks of Baekhyun all over, especially when his loose shirt slips off a shoulder… it's driving Baekhyun insane.

It doesn't help that Baekhyun can press on his own hickies and sigh at the tiny little pain-pleasure it produces. Kyungsoo's been so good to him; it's time Baekhyun does something for Kyungsoo.

Well after a dinner of homemade pizza and binging some Brooklyn 99 on the couch, Baekhyun puts the laptop on the coffee table and pulls Kyungsoo into his lap. He studies his husband for a few minutes, tracing every gorgeous detail with his eyes. "Something on my face?" Kyungsoo jokes, trying not to be shy under Baekhyun's intense focus.

"Every day, I am so glad I asked you to be my husband." Baekhyun leans in and nips at one of the hickeys on Kyungsoo's neck, making Kyungsoo gasp. "You're so gorgeous inside and out. You make me so happy."

"Stop, let me off you're so cheesy," Kyungsoo complains and squirms, but Baekhyun has him in a firm hold. He sighs and goes limp, leaning his head forward to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck. 

"Shh," Baekhyun says, and heaves them both upright. "Let me take care of you tonight and tell you how amazing you are.

"Ugh," Kyungsoo says, but doesn't actually fight Baekhyun's hold. Baekhyun suspects his husband's got a kink for being manhandled. Still, he gently puts Kyungsoo down rather than throwing him like Chanyeol had.

He leans in to kiss Kyungsoo, tongues lazily tangling as Baekhyun runs his hands underneath the shirt that had been riling him up all day. And then he realizes. "Fuck, Kyungsoo, isn't this mine?"

"Is it?" Kyungsoo says blandly, but smirks up at Baekhyun. 

"I have to leave it on you, fuck, you look so good in my shirt," Baekhyun says, reverently withdrawing his hands. He mouths at Kyungsoo's nipple over the shirt, pulling a whimper out of Kyungsoo. Moving downwards, he mumbles, "You're always so good to me, and so good for me." Baekhyun peels off Kyungsoo's jeans and boxers in one go, licking his lips at the way Kyungsoo's dick slaps against _his_ shirt.

"I'm not _always_ good to you. Like when you—oh!" Kyungsoo cries out when Baekhyun swallows his dick in one go, choking with the tip in his throat but keeping still. 

He pulls off all the way, and strokes Kyungsoo as he says, voice now scratchy, "You know, I don't mind when you tell me off. Because you don't make me feel like I'm stupid." He licks at Kyungsoo's cock like it's a lollipop, tracing all the veins. Then he bends Kyungsoo in half. "You're beautiful everywhere," Baekhyun says and he enjoys the way Kyungsoo tries to shrink from the compliments, movements sluggish from the pleasure.

"I hate you. Do you want to condition me to be like you, getting off on praise?" Kyungsoo moans, hiding his face in his hands. Then he gasps and chokes when Baekhyun sucks his balls in his mouth, resuming his stroking of Kyungsoo's dick. Then Baekhyun sucks and nips his way down to Kyungsoo's hole and thrusts his tongue inside the ring of muscles.

Kyungsoo's _ah-ah-ah_s as Baekhyun strokes him and tongue fucks him grow more and more desperate until Baekhyun pulls off and positions himself in front of Kyungsoo's dick. He opens his mouth and moves his hand faster. Kyungsoo moans at the sight of Baekhyun ready for his cum, and shoots his release all over Baekhyun's face. 

"So good for me. I wonder if you can come again from me fucking you?" Baekhyun wonders, lazily stroking out the rest of Kyungsoo's orgasm until Kyungsoo bats his hand away.

"You're still saying these embarrassing things," Kyungsoo mumbles into the pillow with his ears red, and the sight is so endearing. It's not a no, and Kyungsoo would make sure Baekhyun knew if it was a no, so Baekhyun covers his fingers with lube and starts to work Kyungsoo open.

"You take my fingers so well," Baekhyun croons, inserting another finger and starting to scissor. Kyungsoo's breaths are growing heavy again. "I don't think I'll ever find you less sexy." He starts probing and grins when he finds Kyungsoo's prostate and makes Kyungsoo throw his head back.

After working a third finger in and out, Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo's ready. Taking his own boxers off, he slicks himself up with lube. They enjoy switching but Kyungsoo hasn't bottomed for a while. Best be safe. A hand pulls Baekhyun back down for a kiss. "The only way I can really shut you up," Kyungsoo murmurs before licking back in.

Lining himself up with Kyungsoo's hole, Baekhyun starts pushing in. Kyungsoo groans and kisses Baekhyun harder. Enjoying the way Kyungsoo quivers in his arms as Baekhyun buries himself to the hilt, Baekhyun murmurs, “So sexy, so hot.”

"Oh just hurry up and fuck me already," Kyungsoo grumbles and clenches down.

"Okay, Mr. Bossy," Baekhyun says and begins to thrust in earnest. Smiling mischievously, Baekhyun praises Kyungsoo on every thrust. "Beautiful. Handsome. Smart. Gorgeous." Though Kyungsoo hides his face in his hands again, Baekhyun can feel him tighten on every compliment and he has to drop down to his elbows to fuck Kyungsoo even harder. "Fuck, I'm gonna come too soon if you keep doing that."

"I'm _hahhh_... not doing anything," Kyungsoo retorts, "you're the _nggghhh_ one running his mouth."

Suddenly, Baekhyun bites down on the sensitive spot he'd found on Kyungsoo's arm and Kyungsoo lets out a low groan, coming between them. Baekhyun comes too, and collapses on top of Kyungsoo, trying to catch his breath. "Well, guess we both have a praise kink."

Kyungsoo weakly smacks him on the head. "I don't understand how you can say the most embarrassing things in the world and make them sound genuine."

"They sound genuine because they _are_ genuine." 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to argue and Baekhyun blows a breath into his mouth. "Gross," Kyungsoo complains.

"I didn't want you to continue putting yourself down. Speaking of gross—" Baekhyun takes off his shirt and wipes them both down. He tosses it in the vague direction of their bathroom, and hugs Kyungsoo. "Now that's done, let me cuddle you who is wearing my shirt!"

"That grammar was questionable but I'll ignore it. Our laundry situation is going to be so tragic this week."

"Cuz we’re gonna be so _dirty_. Might as well let it all _hang_."

“Sigh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the nony who wondered if top!baek was gonna happen... here he is! in all his incredibly talkative and sappy glory. sigh what am I doing


	9. day 8: fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: exhibitionism/voyeurism, fisting  
thank god it's less sappy this time, hopefully you guys like it too!

It's the Friday of their week off, and Baekhyun finally broaches the subject of their next challenge.

"So about the list…" he says at the dinner table, after they've polished off the last of Kyungsoo's kimchi spaghetti. "Did you take a look?"

"Yeah, about that." Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with a green and white checkered napkin. "I have a surprise for you."

A knock sounds on the door. "Were we expecting people?" Baekhyun says, confused, as Kyungsoo gets up. His mouth drops open when Chanyeol and Yixing enter. They’re both dressed more casually than last time, but still look handsome. Chanyeol’s wearing a gray sweatshirt that is several sizes too large for him, over a pair of black sweatpants. To his side, Yixing is smirking at Baekhyun in a leopard-print jacket and jeans. Baekhyun scrambles to his feet, tripping a little on the dining room carpet and flushing. He’s in his rattiest pair of sweatpants and nothing to look at right now.

Yixing chuckles kindly. “Hi there, Baekhyunnie,” he says as Chanyeol drapes himself over Yixing. Then Yixing cocks his head at Kyungsoo. “You didn’t tell him we were coming?”

Grinning, Kyungsoo winks at Baekhyun. “Nope, for all he knows, you’re here for another board games night.” 

“Aw, but board games are actually fun,” Chanyeol whines, but shuffles forward with Yixing as they walk forward. 

Kyungsoo ignores Chanyeol and walks back over to Baekhyun, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “I hope this is okay?” he asks, realizing Baekhyun still looks lost.

Shaking himself, Baekhyun puts on a smile. “Yeah, I trust you, Soo. Plus,” he scratches the back of his neck, “I guess I deserve this after putting you on the spot for spitroasting.”

Yixing ruffles Baekhyun’s hair with his free hand, after Chanyeol has let go and settled for linking arms with Yixing. “You guys are so strange with communication. Is this going to happen to us when we get married?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, fluffy hair flying everywhere. “I’m going to overshare EVERYTHING with you!” he exclaims proudly and Kyungsoo whacks him on the head.

“That’s no different from now,” he grumbles. “Yixing, you sure you want to marry this guy?”

“Yes!” Yixing says with confidence. “Didn’t you guys get the invitation?” He spaces out for a second, and then says with horror in his voice, “I… might have… forgotten to send yours!” 

Baekhyun rushes to his rescue. “No, we definitely got it, right Soo?” he looks at Kyungsoo, who nods. “Anyway, I guess we’ll talk about it later? Are we definitely having sex right now, Soo? We just finished eating,” Baekhyun pouts, wanting to not feel so full and instead feel ready to fuck.

Kyungsoo smirks, and Baekhyun shudders. His husband is devastatingly sexy when he looks all evil like that. “We’re not the center stage for today,” he says mysteriously and leads them all to the bedroom. When Baekhyun goes towards the bed, Kyungsoo instead steers him to the papasan chair. They’d never removed it from the bedroom since the… threesome. Foursome? 

“Get comfortable on the bed,” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol and Yixing before he shoves Baekhyun onto the papasan chair. 

Baekhyun yelps and then laughs at Kyungsoo, waggling his eyebrows. “Kinky, pushing me around like that. You gonna sit in my lap?”

“Fuck yeah I will,” Kyungsoo says and sits his squishy ass on Baekhyun’s lap. He sighs as if sitting in Baekhyun’s lap is the best thing ever, and Baekhyun is extremely intrigued.

“If you’re in my lap, then…” Baekhyun’s voice trails off as he watches Chanyeol and Yixing start to peel each other’s clothes off. On _Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_’s bed. Oh fuck. “Are we just watching? Like this is a homemade porno?” He licks his lips as first Yixing’s taut, toned chest is revealed, and then Chanyeol’s broader and even more muscled chest appears.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo says, voice hushed as he too watches Chanyeol and Yixing kiss in their boxers. Yixing cups Chanyeol’s ass, and it looks hot even though Chanyeol’s ass is flat as fuck. “We didn’t get to see Yixing hyung in action, and I know you wanted to.” Kyungsoo’s voice is wicked and Baekhyun whines. 

“Yixing hyung is so hot in normal everyday life,” Baekhyun says, voice getting breathy at the way Yixing undulates his hips in Chanyeol’s lap, grinding their clothed erections together. “I’m gonna die watching them.” 

At that, Yixing bursts out into giggles, falling off Chanyeol and on his side as he slaps the mattress while laughing. Chanyeol crosses his arms and glares at the couple on the papasan chair.

“Quiet from the peanut gallery!!” he complains. “You wanted fisting, I want fisting, let us do fisting in peace.” Baekhyun gasps, and squeezes Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo squeezes back. They’ll debrief later, but fall silent now. “Thank you. Hyung, hyung,” Chanyeol says, shaking Yixing’s shoulder.

“Ha-I’m so sorry, Baekhyunnie, ha-ha, he’s too funny,” Yixing hiccups with laughter, and Chanyeol’s pout is bigger than Mount Everest. “Come darling, I’ll stop laughing now. Lay on your back, okay?”

Chanyeol lies down so quickly, the bedsprings creak in protest. “Don’t break our bed,” Kyungsoo threatens, and Yixing flaps a hand in their direction. 

“We’ll do our best,” he says, and holding both of Chanyeol’s hands, Yixing pins them above his head and kisses Chanyeol breathless. Almost effortlessly, Yixing pulls out moans from Chanyeol, just with whatever he’s doing with his tongue. 

Baekhyun shifts restlessly, hands wandering over to Kyungsoo’s cock and rubbing it through his sweatpants. He momentarily gets distracted, seeing if he can make Kyungsoo’s erection tent these pants when Kyungsoo whispers, “You’re missing out on the fun.”

“It’s not my fault you’re distracting,” Baekhyun whispers back, and then chokes when he looks up. 

Both Chanyeol and Yixing are completely nude now. Chanyeol is struggling to keep his wrists above his head, especially with Yixing deepthroating him like a champion as his finger works its way in and out of Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol’s moans are deep and low, chest flushing when Yixing pulls off and whispers, “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you, my pretty boy? Always so tight for me, like I didn't just fuck you this morning.” 

Baekhyun's eyes widen at the way Chanyeol’s fat cock _jerks_ at the praise. “Oh, fuck, someone’s got a larger praise kink than both of us combined."

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Pretty comparable to you, I’d think,” he replies, and laughs when Baekhyun grumbles incoherently.

The way Yixing croons praises one after another, cheesy as they are, all while fingerfucking Chanyeol until he cries… it’s as sexy as Baekhyun thought it would be. He imagines for a second, being in Chanyeol’s position as Kyungsoo watches them with burning eyes. Watches Baekhyun being used so well and loving the one, two, three, four fingers shoved into his ass…. Then Kyungsoo grinds back on Baekhyun’s dick and Baekhyun whines, back to reality.

It’s just as well, because holy fuck, Yixing really does have four fingers in Chanyeol’s ass. “You think you can take one more for me, baby?” Yixing purrs. Yixing’s own cock is hard and leaking, but he pays it no attention, focusing it all on Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rocks down on the four fingers, matching the furious pace Yixing is setting. "God, fuck, yes fill me up, _please_, hyung!" Baekhyun's sure Chanyeol's hole must be gaping and he's still asking for more. Fucking shit.

"So polite, and good boys always get what they ask for, don't they?" Yixing says, and pauses to turn Chanyeol onto his stomach. Cocking his head to the side cutely, he turns and asks Kyungsoo, "Can I use these pillows to prop up Chanyeol's ass?" _Truly the duality of man_, Baekhyun thinks.

Kyungsoo quickly pulls some cushions from the side of the bed and tosses them to Yixing. "Use these instead, I don't want Chanyeol leaking precum or coming over our nice memory foam pillows."

Chanyeol snorts from where he's pressed into the pillows, but says, "It would be a shame to ruin these." Yixing gently rearranges Chanyeol so he's comfortable, and then licks a stripe up Chanyeol's hole, making him mewl. "I'm ready hyung."

"Fuck, you look so hot, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo sighs, and Chanyeol hums, pleased. Baekhyun has to agree, seeing Chanyeol's hole as it looks so loose and sloppy with lube and spit. 

Yixing pours the rest of the lube over his hand, giving it a generous coating. Slowly, he slides four fingers back into Chanyeol’s ass, thrusting in and out, entering deeper every time. Chanyeol’s voice is breaking on every moan now, though he’s muffling the sounds into the pillow. “Let us hear you, baby, hear how much you like my fingers.”

“It’s so fucking good, hyung, hyung, please more,” Chanyeol pleads, and Yixing’s hand sinks into the knuckles. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both groan at the sight. Kyungsoo’s grinding his ass harder and harder against Baekhyun’s dick while Baekhyun reaches inside Kyungsoo’s pants to stroke his cock. It’s so sexy, watching Yixing’s entire hand slowly sink into Chanyeol’s greedy hole, before it’s in all the way to the wrist.

“That’s it,” Chanyeol keens, fingers twisted in the sheets, “I’m so close.” 

Yixing is touching himself now, muscles working in his arm as he pumps himself hard and fast. Baekhyun wishes he could help him, but Kyungsoo’s hips are swiveling in his lap and pinning him to the papasan chair. It’s all Baekhyun can do to plant his feet and stop the papasan chair from shifting weirdly, with how hard Kyungsoo is grinding.

“You’re taking it so well, Chanyeol,” Yixing groans, “Here it comes.” Baekhyun can barely see the way Yixing’s forearm tightens before Chanyeol is crying out, hoarsely crying out his orgasm. Yixing groans and comes all over Chanyeol’s ass, painting it in white.

Then all Baekhyun sees is Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo turns around in the papasan chair. There’s a brief unsexy moment where the papasan chair swivels and they almost fall out. But then Kyungsoo is taking Baekhyun’s hard cock out of his boxers and stroking both of their cocks until they come all over themselves. Panting, Kyungsoo collapses onto Baekhyun.

All of them are gasping for breath, until finally Yixing manages to mumble, “Somehow that was hotter with you two watching us.” As gently as he can, Yixing pulls his hand back, and the squelching sound is enough to make Baekhyun’s spent dick twitch. “And I don’t have nearly as much energy as last time.”

That startles a laugh out of Kyungsoo, who manages to get up. “Yeah, it’s pretty intense when you’re on the bed. I think Chanyeol’s already down for the count. Again.” 

Sure enough, light snores are already coming out of Chanyeol. “Good thing we kept your extra toothbrushes,” Baekhyun says, and dumps his cum-covered clothes into the hamper. He pads after Kyungsoo to the bathroom, who drags him into the shower. 

“So, how was that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“So very hot. I loved the surprise,” Baekhyun says, and then gasps. “You cheeseball! Was that for White Day?”

Kyungsoo giggles. “The timing was pretty great, and I had to make your Valentine’s Day candies _come_ true.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and attacks Kyungsoo with the soap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how was that? how bout some chanxing! don't worry, baeksoo will be back in the spotlight next chapter. wondering if I should throw in a different couple too, when chanxing are on their honeymoon and unavailable.... :3?
> 
> happy belated birthday to the lovely Yixing, who's the star of my life even though I consistently get bowled over by baeksoo


	10. day 9: lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: lingerie, short and sweet this one

“Baek?” Kyungsoo calls out. “Why is the bedroom door locked?”

From inside, Baekhyun shouts, “I’m getting ready for bed!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen it all, Baek. Cleaning out your ass is the least surprising thing I could experience.” There’s a thud from the other end, and Kyungsoo frowns. “Baek? You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah! I’m fine! ...okay, unlocking the door but count to ten before opening.”

“What is this, hide-and-seek?” Kyungsoo jokes, but counts out loud after hearing the door unlock. He opens the door, saying, “I didn’t even realize we had a lock on—”

Baekhyun is in all pink and ruffles. He's lying on his stomach and elbows in a cobra pose, smiling sweetly over his shoulder at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's wide eyes trail up his body. Toned and shapely calves thicken into thighs that lead into an ass barely covered by layers of pink cascading mesh ruffles, complete with a bow at the top. 

Next is the babydoll. The thin straps holding up the almost emphasize the broadness of Baekhyun's shoulders. A pink frilly ruffled bodice cascades over Baekhyun's chest, with a sheer pink chiffon that whispers over Baekhyun's lower back. 

"So, I'm assuming you've been struck speechless by this hot ass?" Baekhyun says in a teasing voice.

Kyungsoo slowly walks closer, reverently looking Baekhyun up and down. "...yeah," he eventually manages to respond. "Fuck, baby, you look so beautiful."

It's endearing how Baekhyun blushes slightly, despite his confidence. "Well, I thought about fishnets too but wanted to see if you liked these first. I'm... glad you do."

Kyungsoo's brain short-circuits at the thought of fishnets digging into Baekhyun's lovely thighs and calves. "I do like seeing these bare and on display," Kyungsoo murmurs, sitting on the bed and running his hands up and down Baekhyun's legs. Then he turns Baekhyun over onto his back and a moan tumbles out as he sees how Baekhyun's cock strains against the front.

Cupping Baekhyun's dick, Kyungsoo says, "It's so fucking hot that you’re already so hard, baby. You like it that much?” Baekhyun flushes further but moans a _mhmm_. Kyungsoo thinks he’s so cute. “Aw baby. Can I fuck you with the top still on?"

"Yes, please," Baekhyun begs so prettily, hips lazily moving against Kyungsoo's grip. 

"Why don't you fuck yourself on my cock?" Kyungsoo suggests, unzipping his jeans and fishing his dick out of his boxers. He leans against the headboard, crooking his finger at Baekhyun to beckon him over. "You'll look so pretty on me."

He loves this side of Baekhyun, so sweet. His pretty husband.

Baekhyun nods before making a show of taking off the panties, sensually bending over and flashing Kyungsoo his asshole. Some future date Kyungsoo will have to give Baekhyun lingerie that he doesn't need to take off for a fuck. 

Grabbing the lube, Baekhyun drizzles it on his hand before stroking Kyungsoo's cock, slicking it up. Throwing the lube aside, he climbs into Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo watches in wonder as Baekhyun sinks onto his cock, sighing with content at being filled up. They start up a furious rhythm, Baekhyun stroking himself as he rides Kyungsoo hard.

Kyungsoo thumbs at Baekhyun's nipples through the babydoll, sloppily kissing Baekhyun. The chiffon is so nice under his hands, the ruffles of the bodice soft in contrast to Baekhyun’s pert nipples. Finally he grips Baekhyun’s waist and begins to thrust up to match the rhythm. It’s filthy, Baekhyun clad only in lingerie, riding Kyungsoo who’s fully clothed. They must make such a beautiful sight.

“Are you close, Baek?” Kyungsoo grunts, “Can you come for me, baby?”

“You first,” Baekhyun pants, squeezing hard around Kyungsoo’s dick. 

When they finally come, Kyungsoo makes himself not throw his head back at the feeling of his orgasm ripping through him. It's worth it, because he can watch Baekhyun coming over his pink babydoll. The sight could almost make him come again, cock weakly twitching inside Baekhyun. "You got yourself all dirty," Kyungsoo says in a cutesy voice, and Baekhyun swats at Kyungsoo. 

“Do something about it then,” Baekhyun pouts, but his eyes are dark when Kyungsoo starts swiping at the cum with his tongue, licking up every drop he can see. Showing the cum on his tongue, Kyungsoo holds eye contact with Baekhyun as he swallows. “Fuck,” Baekhyun says reverently, and tackles them both until they’re flat on the bed. “I have the sexiest husband,” he says dreamily, and Kyungsoo snorts.

“Are you kidding me? I have the sexiest husband. Look at what you’re wearing now.”

Laughing, Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo. “Since you liked this so much, it’s only the beginning, hon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely was short and sweet because I got.. uh really hot and bothered looking at these lingerie. the one Baek's wearing is [this one](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/cutie-ruffle-mens-panty?variant=29404901802078).  
October mercilessly marches on...


	11. day 10: waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: waxplay, a little pedantic, a new player

“So I found out recently… you remember my best friend Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, spreading butter on his sourdough toast.

“Yeah, the loud one?” Kyungsoo replies, pulling out more toast. He crunches on the plain toast, holding it gingerly over a plate. Oops. Baekhyun forgot a plate.

Wait. “Aw, he’s not that loud!” Baekhyun says, leaping to his friend’s defense. “If he’s loud, what am I?”

“Louder.” Kyungsoo hides a grin at Baekhyun’s whine. “I obviously don’t mind it much. Anyway, what about him?”

Baekhyun twiddles his fingers. “So, I actually found out he’s an experienced Dominant. And he’s got a few classes on waxplay.”

Kyungsoo winces at the memory of their last attempt at BDSM. “Okay, maybe classes would be good. I don’t really like the idea of going with a lot of other strangers though.” He hands Baekhyun a plate, and Baekhyun beams at Kyungsoo. 

“Thank you love!” he says, blowing a kiss at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bats away the air kiss and sits down across from Baekhyun. “I get that. I can ask him if he’d be willing to give us a personal lesson.”

“Wow, are you actually communicating with me before talking to another person?” Kyungsoo deadpans and Baekhyun whines at him. Chuckling, Kyungsoo continues, “Yes, I’d like that. We can do tomorrow?”

“How about the day after tomorrow? If we do tomorrow, Jongdae might think it’s an April Fool’s joke.”

“You’re an April Fool’s joke.” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo.

It turns out Jongdae isn’t actually free on April Fool’s, so he comes over for dinner the day after. “That was so yummy!” Jongdae exclaims, rubbing his belly.

“Thanks, I wasn’t sure how it would turn out,” Kyungsoo says, taking everyone’s plates and loading them in the dishwasher.

“Honey, I always tell you how delicious your food turns out!” Baekhyun says. “He never has any confidence in what he makes, so I make sure to compliment him.”

Jongdae opens his mouth and Kyungsoo quickly says, “Enough about that. Baekhyun can talk all night about me. Shall we talk about what we’re about to do?”

Smiling, Jongdae says, “Alright. Right after I finish retching. You guys are disgustingly cute.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both make noises of protest, and Jongdae waves them away. “It’s a good thing! Communication is important with BDSM. Do you guys know SSSC?”

“Safe, sane, sober, and consensual,” Kyungsoo pipes up, and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “I told you I did my research.” To Jongdae, Kyungsoo explains, “We tried some impact play, but it didn’t quite work out.”

Jongdae goes, “Ah, sorry to hear that. That is pretty difficult, to be fair.” He grins reassuringly at Kyungsoo. “I’ll make sure this goes nicer. Speakng of, where did you want to do this?”

Baekhyun exchanges a look with Kyungsoo, before nodding and saying, “The bedroom. It’s the comfiest place to do it.”

“Bedroom it is, lead the way!” Jongdae says, and they walk to the bedroom. Once inside, Jongdae drapes a sort of cloth over the bed. “This is a drop cloth. Wax can get messy,” Jongdae explains. Next, he pulls out a bucket. “Can you fill this with water? Fire is still fire.” Kyungsoo nods and pads away.

Baekhyun sits on the papasan chair, now a permanent fixture of their bedroom. He watches Jongdae set up, realizing how nicely he’s dressed, in an argyle sweater vest over nice-fitting slacks. “You are surprisingly hot like this, Dae,” he comments, as he watches Jongdae carefully set a tray of candles on the bed. 

Jongdae laughs. “Are you just noticing now how hot I am?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun scoffs. “As if. I only pick my best friends by how handsome they are, you barely pass the threshold.” Kyungsoo returns with the bucket of water and sets it by the bed. “Kyungsoo, Dae’s flirting with me. Protect me.”

“Can’t help you there, Jongdae’s too hot,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae catches him by the waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Kyungsoo squeaks and Jongdae chuckles. 

Winking saucily at Baekhyun over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Jongdae says, “I like your husband. I might keep him.”

“Noooo, give him back,” Baekhyun pouts, and Jongdae releases Kyungsoo, laughing. Kyungsoo walks over to Baekhyun, who wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s legs from the chair. “You’re back in my arms!!”

Jongdae mock retches, but gets serious again. “Have you guys decided who wants to go first? You can both try it if you want to.”

“I can go first!” Baekhyun says eagerly, and Kyungsoo ruffles Baekhyun’s hair fondly. The strands have faded from pink to a grayish color. He’ll help Baekhyun dye it again soon.

Looking up at Jongdae, Kyungsoo hesitates before asking, “...is it ok if you show me how to do it, too?” 

Jongdae smiles gently at him. “Of course. I’ll teach Baekhyun how to as well, in case you really like it. If done well, waxplay is really relaxing. I know you both have stressful jobs.”

“What should I do?” Baekhyun asks, hands wandering over Kyungsoo before settling on Kyungsoo’s ass and squeezing. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but doesn’t pull away.

“Take off your clothes. And then lay on your stomach on the bed.” Jongdae’s voice is suddenly strong and commanding. Baekhyun moves to obey, shucking his clothes, and meekly lies down.

“I want to learn how to do that,” Kyungsoo says in awe. “He never listens to me like that.”

“Aww, this is just because he wants to impress me,” Jongdae says, walking over to the tray of candles. Sitting next to it on the bed, Jongdae caresses Baekhyun’s thigh. “I’m sure he’s a total brat to you.” He slaps Baekhyun’s butt, who yips. “Normally I don’t get this up and close with my waxplay classes, but Baek says you guys are comfortable with me?”

Kyungsoo nods. “If he trusts you, I do too.” They hold eye contact, and Jongdae flushes.

“God damn that’s hot. Thank you, I won’t break that trust.” Jongdae gets control of himself again and turns to Baekhyun. “Baek, can you hold out your wrist for me?” Taking a hold of Baekhyun’s wrist, Jongdae places it on his lap. He takes a lighter out of the tray and lights a tall white candle. “This one’s soy.” Jongdae drips some wax on his inner wrist. “Always test it on yourself before testing it on another person.” 

Kyungsoo nods, and holds out his own wrist. When Jongdae drips it, Kyungsoo feels it _burn_ almost scalding but quickly cool to a comforting warmth. It’s a soothing sensation, and Kyungsoo holds Baekhyun’s hand before Jongdae drips some there too. Baekhyun sucks in a breath, pained and with a little surprise, but then hums happily. Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo laugh. “He’s so easy to please,” Jongdae says fondly, and Kyungsoo chuckles in agreement. “Okay, starting.” 

Slowly, Jongdae pours it over Baekhyun at random, drawing little gasps of surprise. Jongdae gives Kyungsoo another lit candle and instructs Kyungsoo through it too, and Kyungsoo loves that he can draw the same reactions just as easily. In fact, it’s so much fun because now Baekhyun can anticipate wax coming from two different places at the same time, and he’s squirming on the bed, making little cracks on the wax where it’s cooled.

“Here’s another fun part,” Jongdae says, blowing out both candles. “Baek, you’ve been so good, we’re gonna take this off you now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun half-slurs. “I almost fell asleep, that was nice. Ooh,” he says when Jongdae starts to pick at the wax. Kyungsoo joins in, liking the way Baekhyun arches his back lazily into the touches. “It’s so nice. I feel… taken care of.”

“Good,” Jongdae says, “this is why it’s so popular.” They continue cracking and picking at the wax, stroking Baekhyun all over his back. Kyungsoo teases Baekhyun, kneading at his ass and drawing a surprised _oh_ from him. “If you want, you can have wax dripped on your dick,” Jongdae notes, and Kyungsoo looks at him with surprise.

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous?” 

Jongdae nods. “It can be. But like I said, test it on yourself, and if you’re worried, drip it from farther up but slowly. You don’t want to splash it. How bout it, Baek?”

Baekhyun stretches luxuriously on the bed, all the wax off and on the cloth. “Sure,” he says, and turns over. His cock is hard, jutting up proudly, and Baekhyun blushes slightly. “I didn’t mean to get hard.”

“A natural reaction,” Jongdae smiles at him. “Kyungsoo, can you get the lube? It can help make the wax not stick to body hair and the like. I won’t be aiming for it, but just in case.” Kyungsoo retrieves the lube and pours some in his hand. Warming it up, he runs both hands up and down Baekhyun’s cock, who moans wantonly at the feeling. Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun extra hard before leaving him panting and groaning at the loss of stimulation. He can tell Baekhyun’s close.

Then Jongdae drips a long, slow stream of wax on Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun jerks, moaning, “Fuck!” and reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo grabs it after quickly wiping his hand off, and Baekhyun breathes hard. After a moment, Baekhyun whispers, “Again?” 

This time, Jongdae drips it on Baekhyun’s balls and Baekhyun comes, gripping Kyungsoo’s hand hard. Kyungsoo quickly dips to kiss Baekhyun, stroking him through his orgasm to prolong the pleasure and to get rid of the wax. Baekhyun moans into the kiss, nipping at Kyungsoo’s lips before falling limp against the pillow.

“You’ve broken me,” Baekhyun sighs, before hauling himself off the bed. “Kyungsoo, did you want to try?”

Kyungsoo nods. He takes off his clothes and lies in the recently vacated spot. Jongdae explains the same concepts to Baekhyun, now that Baekhyun can see him. Kyungsoo lets the words wash over him, thinking about how hot it was how much Baekhyun got off on being taken care of. He closes his eyes and wants to be better at this for Baekhyun, for them.

He holds out his wrist for the test, and trusts Baekhyun with his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, definitely pedantic. I think they want to make sure to get it right though, after that red a few chapters earlier.  
also oops I got lazy but hey look Baek came


	12. day 11: cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cross-dressing, finding out Kyungsoo's job, rushed smut though...

Kyungsoo's mind has been on Baekhyun in that pink lingerie, and he decides that he needs to one up Baek. If there's anyone who's a whiz at making men and women alike look fucking amazing, it's his BuzzFeed coworker Sunyoung.

"Thank God you came to me and not Sooyoung," Sunyoung sighs as she helps apply eyeliner. She's doing half his face and Kyungsoo is doing his best to replicate on the other half. He has already shimmied into what Sunyoung referred to as an A-line dress, a simple black dress that cuts into his slim waist but flares out beautifully at his hips. "I've wanted to put makeup on you since I met you. Your beauty is wasted as a video producer, wasted!"

"I'm not much to look at," Kyungsoo argues, shifting uncomfortably in the dress. It's tight in areas where he'd never experienced it, but what's really interesting is the black jockstrap he has on. The jockstrap leaves his ass exposed but cups his cock ever so gently. It all looks extra kinky underneath the sheer black of the pantyhose he's wearing, though of course all of this is covered by the dress. Kyungsoo actually does feel almost delicate, almost as pretty as Sunyoung is making him out to be.

Sunyoung finishes off his lipstick. "Just copy what I did and then rub your lips for me. Ah, yes just like that. Fuck." The lipstick she used is a bright red, highlighting the fullness of his lips. She applies some liner to the end to bolden Kyungsoo’s lips even more. 

Cutting his eyes to her, he notes, "You are getting extremely hot and bothered,” and raises a beautifully tidied and drawn-in eyebrow. 

Sunyoung raises an eyebrow back. "And you are cross-dressing on the work budget after hours. Your point?"

"Touche.” 

Kyungsoo gasps when he looks at himself in the full-length mirror. He could almost pass for a woman, though his shoulders are slightly broad. His kitten heels nicely accent his shapely calves. 

Sunyoung purses her lips at him for a moment before running to grab something. Returning with a trench coat and a bowler cloche hat, she drapes the coat over him and adjusts the hat so that his eyes are slightly obscured. 

There’s a moment of stunned silence from both of them as they both gaze at the mirror. Quietly, Sunyoung whispers, “I think I’ve outdone myself.”

“...I think you have.”

_____________________

Still, despite knowing how good he looks, Kyungsoo is nervous when he rings the doorbell to his apartment. After tugging the brim of his bowler cloche hat lower, Kyungsoo can barely make out Baekhyun’s expression when he opens the door, clad in a bright yellow shirt and gray sweatpants.

It’s one of polite confusion. “Um, miss? I think you have the wrong apartment.”

Grinning, Kyungsoo tips the hat up and Baekhyun gasps. “Really? I think my husband’s in here, can you check?” He basks in the glory of Baekhyun’s wide, admiring eyes, sweeping up and down Kyungsoo’s body.

“Baby,” Baekhyun breathes, stepping out to put his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist. Then he shakes himself and holds out an arm. “Please, let me escort you in.”

Now it’s obvious Kyungsoo is a novice as he wobbles in on the kitten heels. They’d looked deceptively easy to wear but he does not envy women their heels. Once inside, Baekhyun leads him to the couch. Kyungsoo sinks into it with audible relief. He reaches for his feet, but Baekhyun stops him. “Let me,” Baekhyun murmurs, and sinks to his knees. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun carefully takes off one heel, then the other, and then massages his soles.

“That feels so good,” Kyungsoo rumbles. He relaxes into the feeling of being taken care of. Then Baekhyun gets to his feet and scoops Kyungsoo into a princess carry. Yelping, Kyungsoo winds his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and smacks his head. “A little notice, next time?”

“I’m sorry m’lady, I just have to ravish you,” Baekhyun says in a stilted voice, and Kyungsoo smacks him again. “Ow, I just wanted to play along.”

“I’m cross-dressing, not LARPing,” Kyungsoo says, and then kisses Baekhyun on the cheek. “You’re forgiven.”

“Honestly, I just want to fuck you or be fucked so hard right now because you look so… amazing,” Baekhyun admits, before setting him on the bed and kissing him hard. Oh. Kyungsoo kisses back just as hard, letting Baekhyun press him into the bed. 

“You haven’t even seen all of it yet,” Kyungsoo protests, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. 

“Oh fuck. Okay. Let me unwrap my present.” Baekhyun slowly pushes the dress upward, and Kyungsoo fucking loves the way his husband swallows hard when he sees the jockstrap. Baekhyun cups him with his hand and Kyungsoo moans at the touch. “You like that, baby? Fuck, this looks so indecently good.” Baekhyun drops down to mouth at the fabric, making Kyungsoo whimper. 

Then Baekhyun peels down the pantyhose, carefully removing it before throwing it to the side. He quickly disrobes before pulling out Kyungsoo’s dick from the jockstrap. Stroking it once, twice, Baekhyun then licks it from top to bottom, dipping lower to tongue his balls. “No,” Kyungsoo manages to moan, “Just fuck me already.”

Baekhyun’s breathing harshly now, and groans in surprise when he feels Kyungsoo’s already lubed and prepped entrance. “Oh, you shouldn’t have, I would’ve prepped you so well.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth but keens when Baekhyun shoves in two fingers. “Oh wow, baby you’re so wet for me already.” 

Kyungsoo flushes at the endearment, cock kicking at Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun notices, and his grin grows wicked. He leans in closer, lining up his cock with Kyungsoo’s entrance before thrusting in, _hard_. 

Starting a relentless pace, Baekhyun begins an endless whisper of dirtier and dirtier talk. “You look so good for me baby. So ready. You feel so good, just for me, so pretty, so beautiful, fuck, I never thought I’d get to fuck you in a fucking cute little dress like this."

"Ba-ae-ek," Kyungsoo moans, the sound punctuated by each thrust. It's overwhelming and immensely satisfying, getting Baekhyun's total admiration. "Fuck!"

"Come for me, come for me over this dress, paint the black with white.” 

Baekhyun hits Kyungsoo’s prostate particularly hard and Kyungsoo comes, seeing stars. Distantly, he hears Baekhyun moan and come too, filling Kyungsoo with warmth. Holding Kyungsoo close, Baekhyun peppers his face with kisses. “I can’t believe you did this. You really do look so fucking beautiful, your makeup, fuck.”

Kyungsoo grins lazily up at Baekhyun. “I had some help. I’ll have to do this more often, since you like it so much.” His eyes widen. “Fuck, how do you wash dresses?”

“Aren’t they just like long shirts?” Baekhyun shrugs, and then collapses on top of Kyungsoo. “Cuddles first, address dress issues later.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Work probably won’t miss one black dress.” He hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zainarang, who mentioned that the lingerie bit probably goes the other way around. and this was born. :3


	13. day 12: pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: bath and long lead time, puppy play, frotting I guess  
thanks for waiting! Next one coming in... a few hours

Baekhyun drops another bath bomb in the water and luxuriates in the feeling of being pampered. It’s a satisfying end to a long day of Kyungsoo pampering him. Speaking of. “Kyungsoo,” he whines, swirling around the pretty pink and yellow in the water.

“Just a second!” True to his word, Kyungsoo opens the door, wiping his hands on the penguin apron Baekhyun got for him five years ago. It’s faded from well-use, and only makes Baekhyun’s heart swell larger. “Everything okay?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “You’re not here with me,” he pouts, pointing at the water. 

“You need to be standing for me to scrub your back,” Kyungsoo says, clearly still confused. 

“No, silly. Join me in the bath. Let me take care of you. You always run yourself ragged on my birthday, especially interacting with more people than your usual limits.”

“But the pla—”

“The plates can be put away later,” Baekhyun waves his hand, “I’ll help you. Get in?” He scoots a little forward and pats the water behind him. “Room for two, that’s why we got this house.”

“Fine.,” Kyungsoo sighs as if it’s such a burden, but disrobes and steps in behind Baekhyun. The water sloshes at the additional weight, but Baekhyun’s world is complete when he feels Kyungsoo’s steady chest behind his back, arms cradling Baekhyun’s waist.

He sags back into his husband. “Really, I’m so blessed you’re my darling,” Baekhyun purrs, leaning up to kiss Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Guess I don’t have to show you your final present,” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

The air is silent before Baekhyun sits up, sloshing water over the sides of the tub. “I have another present!?”

Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Stop making a mess.” Baekhyun instantly slouches back, but wiggles in Kyungsoo’s hold. 

“I can’t focus on relaxing now, I’m excited. Ooh.” With all his wiggling, Baekhyun’s ass grinds on Kyungsoo’s crotch and he feels how hard Kyungsoo is getting. Tugging the shower curtain closed, Baekhyun turns in Kyungsoo’s arms and kisses him, rutting harder before groaning and pulling back. “Is it kinky?” Baekhyun breathes.

Kyungsoo laughs. “Yeah, let’s get you showered and ready.”

When they’re done, Baekhyun bounces on the bed, energy revived at the idea of what they’re doing next. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed, and Kyungsoo already cranked the space heater in the bedroom so it’s nice and toasty. Kyungsoo’s wearing a mysterious smile as he pulls a box out from underneath their bed. “Sneaky!” Baekhyun says, “I’ve actually never looked under the bed once.”

“Because you still believe there’s monsters under there,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “I know, that’s why I hid it there.” Baekhyun makes grabby hands and Kyungsoo hands it over.

It’s a black, nondescript box without any labels. Baekhyun shakes it once, and it sounds like a few soft items. Putting it down, he gingerly lifts the cover and gasps, lifting each item one by one to examine it.

The first item is a soft leather… dog mask of sorts, because it’s got what’s unmistakably floppy dog ears. It’s simple, would cover his whole head, and has a muzzle so… he couldn’t speak if he wore it. “Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breathes.

“That’s a puppy hood. Take a look at everything else too?” Kyungsoo’s stare is intense, turned-on, and affectionate all at once. Baekhyun shivers and nods. 

Next is a silicone butt plug with a curved puppy tail. The butt plug is small and egg-shaped, with a narrow base to keep it in place. Baekhyun licks his lips, thinking about how it would feel to wag his butt and… be good for Kyungsoo. 

There’s also two knee pads, which… makes sense if Baekhyun’s going to be on all fours like a real pup. The leather padding is soft and cushiony to the touch.

Last is a card that’s blank on the outside, with _Enjoy_ written in Jongdae’s neat handwriting and signed. In even smaller text, Baekhyun can barely make out, _P.S. Kyungsoo knows what to do. I bet you’re squinting at this and look dumb merherher_. Rolling his eyes at how annoying Jongdae is, even in card form, he nevertheless gingerly places it on their bedside table before returning to Kyungsoo. 

“What first? You know what to do?” Baekhyun merely feels curious at the thought that maybe Kyungsoo practiced on someone else.

“Jongdae had me try it on a mannequin. Apparently a lot of submissives are willing to help out a newer dominant, but I um... wanted my first to be with you.”

“Aww!” Baekhyun says, pouncing on Kyungsoo for a hug. Kyungsoo tries to shove him off, but Baekhyun clings like an abalone. “Alright, green.”

“Well,” Kyungsoo says slowly, and this time succeeds in getting Baekhyun off him. Studying Baekhyun for a moment, he says in a different, more commanding tone, “Don’t good boys sit? On the bed.” That sends a coil of heat through Baekhyun, who bounds onto the bed, sinks to his knees, and waits. He feels himself relaxing, it’s almost magical to really let go and let Kyungsoo do this for him. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo also enjoys pampering him. A win-win.

Kyungsoo carefully lifts each of Baekhyun’s knee and attaches the knee pads. As he’s doing so, he makes Baekhyun stretch and make sure they fit correctly. Then, he slips the puppy hood over Baekhyun’s head. When it’s buckled in place, Baekhyun blinks and looks around. He can only see through the eye holes, and feels the ears flop around as he shakes his head. Kyungsoo curves his hands until they’re in fists, pretending like they’re paws. 

A happy whooshing goes through his chest, and Baekhyun butts his head into Kyungsoo’s side. “Whoa there,” Kyungsoo chuckles, petting his head, and Baekhyun shakes his butt.

Oh. Right. Baekhyun lets out a whine, then turns, presenting his butt to Kyungsoo. He hears Kyungsoo sharply inhale a breath before caressing his ass. Sighing, Baekhyun pushes his butt into Kyungsoo’s touch. He hears a chuckle, then the sound of a cap. A lubed finger gently probes around Baekhyun’s ass. They’d fucked this morning, so Kyungsoo quickly works another finger in. Scissoring, Baekhyun lets the sensations overwhelm him. 

His cock is filling and Baekhyun’s gonna look so kinky. Fuck. Thank you Jongdae. 

Soon the plug is pushing in, and Baekhyun can’t help but turn back to Kyungsoo and look at him adoringly. “You’re doing such a good job, Baek. How does that feel?” Pushing him up from the bed, the plug is a stiff, added weight he’s not used to. Then he clenches and feels his tail _wag_, moving the weight against his perineum so deliciously. 

Baekhyun bounces up and down on the bed, and tries barking at Kyungsoo. It’s wonderful! Baekhyun’s ready to play! He knocks Kyungsoo down onto the bed and nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck with the hood. “Haha, hello,” Kyungsoo giggles, running his hands up and down. “I’m glad you like it so much.”

Leaning back, Baekhyun snuffles his way down Kyungsoo’s body, until he makes his way to Kyungsoo’s crotch. “Not yet,” Kyungsoo says and turns them over. Letting his instincts take over, Baekhyun begins to wrestle with Kyungsoo, growling and yipping. It’s exhilarating, especially when Kyungsoo gets unusually serious, twisting and turning them. Baekhyun notes he’s smiling the whole time, but Kyungsoo is soon panting and lets Baekhyun be on top.

“You have… so much… energy,” Kyungsoo gasps. “I should get some pup toys for you next time to distract you.” Then he smirks. “Are you an alpha puppy? You like being on top of your owner?” Baekhyun shudders when Kyungsoo grinds his thigh on Baekhyun’s cock. “You want to come, pup?” Moaning, Baekhyun nods fervently, feeling the ears flop like crazy. 

Kyungsoo rubs Baekhyun’s butt again, kneading it and making the tail move in all sorts of delicious ways inside Baekhyun’s hole. But Baekhyun’s still waiting for the okay, feeling his cock spit precum and groaning with the effort of being a good boy. Then Kyungsoo whispers, “I’ll let you do this once, let you be naughty, okay? You think you can rut against me, use my body and cum on me?”

If Baekhyun could say anything, he’d say something like _holy fucking shit fuck yes_. Instead, he growls and starts snapping his hips, grinding his cock against any part of Kyungsoo’s body he can reach. Kyungsoo’s plush thighs, his lovely tummy, his own flushed and hard cock… _oh_, that won’t do. Rutting even harder, Baekhyun gets lost in everything as his need builds and builds and then—

“Ngh, be a very good boy and—ahh—come for me, pup.” The coil within Baekhyun releases and he’s coming in thick spurts all over Kyungsoo, letting out a long whine.

Shaking, Baekhyun rips off the puppy hood, sets it aside gingerly, and dips down to deepthroat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shouts, coming into Baekhyun’s throat and then collapsing against the bed. Licking it clean, Baekhyun crawls up Kyungsoo’s body and wraps himself around Kyungsoo, uncaring of the mess in between them. Gasping, Kyungsoo slowly works the plug out of Baekhyun’s ass before cuddling Baekhyun back just as hard.

“That was… something,” Baekhyun mumbles into the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Something good?” Kyungsoo asks hopefully, and Baekhyun nods.

“Very good. You’ve outdone yourself yet again,” he sighs.

As he falls asleep, he hears Kyungsoo whisper, “Good. Happy birthday, my love.”

Baekhyun dreams about floating away in a fluffy cotton cocoon of Kyungsoo’s adoration, and is amazed at how lucky he is to have found such a kinky fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew being in a bridal party would be so intense? man I'm going back to that cross-dressing chapter and making it even more accurate lol  
I did a lot of research for this chapter and the waxplay chapter, happy to share links if interested!  
Also, the bath scene is an ode to my favorite fanfic of all time, in the territory of the dragon king  
Also also I started writing this scene in the airport and plane and doing research and then was like.... I should probably not do this in a public space


	14. day 13: distracted sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: distant/distracted sex, blowjob, ruining another movie for you guys  
this is part of the double whammy! did you read day 12? :)

It feels like sacrilege for Kyungsoo to be having sex while a movie is on. Especially a Miyazaki movie like The Wind Rises. He’s been so looking forward to watching this for the first time. 

So why the fuck is Baekhyun between his legs? “Baek, I thought Miyazaki Monday was _your_ idea,” Kyungsoo says, trying not to let a whine enter his voice.

Kyungsoo glances back at their TV screen, missing Baekhyun’s pout. He watches the planes fly around in the beautiful scene, and does his utmost to ignore the dextrous hand rubbing distressing circles on his clothed dick. At least Kyungsoo had thought ahead to wear layers, tight skinny jeans and boxer briefs, instead of their usual sweatpants loungewear.

“You were gone for three whole weeks on a business trip right after my birthday, and didn’t tell me until the day before.”

Kyungsoo sighs and pauses the movie. “I didn’t want to tell you because it was going to happen and you always get fake excited for me to go. I didn’t want you faking anything for your birthday.” He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, and kisses the crown of his head. “I do want to tell you I was looking forward to watching this movie with you.”

Instead of placating Baekhyun, this only seems to rile him up more. “I need you to treat me to dick and a movie to make up for it,” he says, nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo can’t help the way his cock twitches. 

“Well, you promised me the movie so we should do dicking after the movie,” Kyungsoo says, trying to push Baekhyun’s face away. Suddenly Baekhyun stops struggling and Kyungsoo looks at him with suspicion. 

“If I can make you cum while you watch the least sexiest movie ever, will you let me fuck you?” Baekhyun purrs. Kyungsoo shivers at his predatory tone. “Come on, it’s a good proposition. If you really wanted to watch the movie…”

“You’d watch the movie with me if I don’t come?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun nods, and Kyungsoo presses play. He knows he’s already half-hard in his jeans, but it’s like an anti-kink Patronus. Just think about unsexy things. Like World War Two.

Movies do tend to be good for distracting Kyungsoo. He doesn’t even notice Baekhyun peeling his jeans off, mouthing at the boxer briefs. Not at all.

He frowns at the TV, fingers clenched on the couch cushions on either side of him as Baekhyun peels the underwear down with his teeth in his peripheral. It takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower to not look down, not look at a determined Baekhyun.

And the licking begins. Kyungsoo frantically starts to dredge up World History facts about German troops and kamikazes and Hitler when Baekhyun licks him from bottom to top, his moaning clashing terribly with the peaceful, inspiring soundtrack. Jiro and Naoko wouldn’t be having sex, they just met and it’s supposed to be cute. It’s supposed to be fuck Baekhyun is wrapping his pretty pink mouth around just the tip and sucking hard, adding just a little graze of teeth to make Kyungsoo’s hair stand on edge.

The tragedy on screen! It is so worthwhile to watch! He hears Baekhyun groan in frustration before feeling his balls lavished with tongue, dainty fingers taking over on Kyungsoo’s shaft.

And Kyungsoo really has fucking missed Baekhyun, not just because of the sex but the banter and the cuddling is so much better in person. Baekhyun just always ends up getting what he wants. Kyungsoo might as well try for two orgasms tonight. 

As if he senses Kyungsoo giving up his inner battle, Baekhyun pulls off of his balls and back onto Kyungsoo’s cock. He bobs his head frantically, setting a furious pace. Fumbling with the remote, Kyungsoo presses the off button before planting his feet and thrusting in counterpoint to Baekhyun’s bobbing. He’s so close, so close, and when Kyungsoo feels his balls drawing tight he pulls Baekhyun off and jacks off until he comes all over Baekhyun’s face. Breathing hard, Kyungsoo closes his eyes briefly before finally letting himself look at his husband.

Completely, utterly debauched. Hair a mess, face and chest striped with his cum. The cum that Baekhyun is currently _smearing on his face and licking off his own fingers._ His husband is a sex god, and Kyungsoo never stood a chance.

“Come on, fuck me on the bed like a proper gentleman,” Kyungsoo sighs, pulling Baekhyun to his feet and helping him lick off his cum.

“Of course, beautiful,” Baekhyun assures him. “Besides, I already watched the whole movie without you.” He suddenly bolts for the bedroom after realizing what he’s said, and Kyungsoo is murderous and on his heels.

He still lets Baekhyun top, but rides him reverse cowgirl until Baekhyun cries and begs forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time figuring out which prompt to do today because uh... I realize they did creampie every single time there was penetrative sex. Oops. And I can't shake the feeling that this universe Baek would get really upset by being gagged. :/. So here we are!  
fuck this turned out to be sexier than I thought it would be. inspired by that '18 kinktober teen wolf fic that's highly rated on AO3


	15. day 14: object insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: object insertion, anal beads, exhibitionism? masturbation kinda?

“Yixing got this for you, Baek.” Kyungsoo holds out another innocently nondescript box, black with purple ribbons tied around it, and Baekhyun eagerly takes it. When he shakes the box, a muffled clattering noise comes out. Weird. 

“Wonder what it is?” Baekhyun says, eyeing the box before placing it on the dining room table. “Also, my birthday was three weeks ago…” 

“Yixing’s forgetful and Chanyeol boarded a flight right after your party, remember?” 

Right, Baekhyun remembers now. “Yeah, they both apologized so profusely, it was kinda funny.” He undoes the ribbon and slowly lifts the cover of the box. Pushing aside the tissue paper, he gasps. Inside is a length of five pink bulbs along a thick string, all silicone. Each bead is larger than the next, and ends on a cute pink bow which would make the beads easy to pull out.

“Are all our friends just gonna get you kinky gifts?” Kyungsoo groans. “I should be grateful you haven’t overshared with more of them.”

Baekhyun swats at Kyungsoo. “Be grateful, sex toys can get expensive!” He runs to wash them, and yells for Kyungsoo to join him in the bedroom. 

The anal beads lay on the bed between them, and the silence stretches between them until Kyungsoo finally asks, “Did you want to try it? Or do you want me to try them?”

Chewing on his lips, Baekhyun says, “I think it’d be hot either way….” Then his eyes light up, and Kyungsoo looks at him warily. “Let’s do rock paper scissors!”

Kyungsoo smacks him. “For the love of…” he sighs and rubs his forehead. “I hate that I think it’s actually not a bad idea. But I think you should try it first, since it’s your gift.”

“Aww. Okay,” Baekhyun says, and pecks a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “The card says that it’ll be easier if I try it on myself first, but I know you’ll be here in case anything goes wrong.” Then Baekhyun grins wickedly. “Won’t it be hot, watching me stretch myself with my pretty fingers, then inserting each bead one by one?”

Kyungsoo swallows. Not fair, Baekhyun knows he has kind of a thing for his husband’s fingers. But two can play at the dirty talk game. “Yes, I know you’ll make it so good for me, make it so that I can cum just by watching you be naughty with your tight hole.”

“Fucking hell,” Baekhyun mutters, his erection tenting his pants. “Well, here goes nothing.” Arranging the pillows so he’s comfortable, Baekhyun pushes his ass in the air and starts playing with his ass. It’s been so long that they’ve done anything solo, and Kyungsoo finds this hotter than usual. He absently rubs himself through his clothes as he watches Baekhyun circle his own rim and push in ever so slowly.

“I think you can take a finger, love,” Kyungsoo says, impatient, when Baekhyun continues to circle. “You always take mine so well.” He helps lube up the beads, so that they’re ready when Baekhyun needs them.

Groaning at Kyungsoo’s words, Baekhyun starts to push a single finger in, still playing with his hole. Slowly, he adds another finger, thrusting in and out lazily. “I like to imagine I’m getting ready for your dick, but I guess I’ll have something different tonight,” Baekhyun purrs, and reaches for the beads. Handing them over, Kyungsoo palms his cock with his now free hand.

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo watches eagerly as Baekhyun pushes the first bead against his rim. It’s fucking hot to watch Baekhyun’s hole swallow the first bulb, and Baekhyun moans into the pillow as he thrusts the bead in and out. “That’s right, keep going baby, you’re doing so well,” Kyungsoo says, taking out his own cock from his pajama pants and kneading the tip as if it’s the first bead. “Take more, I know you can.” 

Baekhyun whimpers and presses the second, slightly larger bead inside, sighing at the intrusion. “It’s not enough, can I take another?” he moans, and Kyungsoo shudders.

“Fuck yeah, I know you like it rough sometimes. Did Baekhyunnie want rough tonight?” Baekhyun moans a _mhm_ and shoves in the third, crying out at being filled. Kyungsoo moves his hand faster over his cock, squeezing harder. “You look so good, getting stuffed up like that. Ah fuck, two more baby, put in another so they can all push together and fill you up so well.”

Baekhyun pushes the fourth in and jerks at the larger size. His other hand tugs on his neglected cock, and it’s a welcome distraction from the pressure in his ass. “I don’t know if I can take another,” he whines, and Kyungsoo’s throat is so dry from the way Baekhyun quivers. 

“I think you can baby, here, let me help.” Kyungsoo crawls closer, pouring more lube on the beads. Then he jerks and swears when Baekhyun picks his head up and swallows Kyungsoo’s dick. “Fucking hell, fuck,” Kyungsoo moans, hips involuntarily thrusting up to push deeper into Baekhyun’s hot mouth before he regains control. “You don’t have to, ungh, I’m gonna—”

Baekhyun shoves the last bead in his ass and moans wantonly around Kyungsoo’s cock. The vibrations around his cock make Kyungsoo cry out and come into Baekhyun’s mouth. He grinds against the pink of Baekhyun’s mouth, eyes full of that beautiful bow sticking out of Baekhyun’s ass and savoring the dregs of his orgasm. Then Kyungsoo comes back to himself and pulls off, hauling Baekhyun up so that they’re facing each other. 

He kisses Baekhyun, tasting himself, before pulling back. Watching Baekhyun’s face, Kyungsoo reaches one hand around to help tug the beads out, using the other to tug at Baekhyun’s hard, leaking cock. Baekhyun makes the sexiest faces, moaning as each bead comes out and as Kyungsoo’s grip on his cock gets harder. When the last bead comes out, Kyungsoo dips to suckle at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, which finally makes Baekhyun come in Kyungsoo’s mouth, spurting thick and warm.

Swallowing it all, Kyungsoo scooches back up to cuddle Baekhyun, throwing a leg over Baekhyun to bring him in close. “That looked fun, can’t wait to try it next time.”

“Five out of five,” Baekhyun agrees, and they settle in for a long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've never had one of them just by themselves doing stuff, and the other watching. Kyungsoo ended up joining in though...  
soz this is late, trying to coordinate moving across the country X__X  
WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF ahhh whatever it makes me happy that people are enjoying it!


	16. day 15: overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: random feels and angst??, overstimulation  
idk I wanted them to not just be one-dimensional and sappy all the time so here's some... angst????

The idea comes to Baekhyun in a dream. In this dream, he’s wearing a schoolgirl uniform, bent over as Kyungsoo thrusts between his thighs, dangerously close to his stockings. Maybe Kyungsoo’s wearing the same uniform too, both of them cross-dressing in the cutest outfits and being so naughty.

He wakes up before it finishes, shaking with how hard he is. “Are you fucking kidding me,” Baekhyun whisper-groans, looking at his leaking dick. Knowing that Kyungsoo has had a difficult night, Baekhyun runs to the shower to take care of himself.

The dream sticks with him the entire week, making Baekhyun space out until he finds himself at the local kink store. Looking at the sailor suits, he caresses the material before deciding against it. It’s not the time, because this week has been really rough for their marriage.

Something went off with one of the videos Kyungsoo produced, allegations of plagiarism plaguing him throughout the week. It had meant late nights in the office and acting annoyed at Baekhyun over the smallest things. The work issues have even followed Kyungsoo into the weekend. Like tonight, when Baekhyun daydreams and fidgets throughout dinner until Kyungsoo snaps, “What is the matter with you?” 

Repressing the urge to snap back _What’s the matter with YOU?_, Baekhyun instead mutters, “Talk to me when you’re feeling like an adult again.” He calmly puts his utensils down and stalks to the bedroom. It’s not like Baekhyun’s job isn’t stressful. But he knows this is what he has to tell Kyungsoo so that he can get his loving husband back. In the meanwhile, he’ll curl up in a ball and feel bad for himself.

Sure enough, Kyungsoo slips into bed behind him and wraps his arms around Baekhyun. “I’m sorry for snapping at you like that." Baekhyun stays silent, letting himself be a little petulant. Kyungsoo sighs. "And I'm sorry for being so shitty all week.” 

“I know work just sucks for you right now but I hate that you feel like you can’t talk to me. Just tell me what’s going on. Maybe you’ll even feel better.” 

Sighing deeply, Kyungsoo says with great difficulty, “I feel like... it’s my fault.”

Baekhyun’s eyes fly open. “The plagiarism? How?” He turns around in Kyungsoo’s arms to make eye contact with him. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I don’t want… I don’t need to talk about it right now.” Baekhyun frowns, but Kyungsoo kisses it, trying to rub it away. “I want to take care of you and pay attention to you. Can I do that?”

That’s sweet. Baekhyun melts, knowing he’ll talk to Kyungsoo about work later, when Kyungsoo’s ready. “Okay,” he mumbles, and lets Kyungsoo shower him with kisses. Then, kissing down Baekhyun’s jaw, Kyungsoo starts to nip and bite at Baekhyun’s sensitive neck, making him cry out. A hand presses against Baekhyun’s cock, making Baekhyun jerk. 

“Did _you_ want to talk about what’s been on your mind?” Kyungsoo asks, making Baekhyun’s eyes fly open and look at him with surprise. “I know it when you’re thinking about something kinky, I’m sorry I haven’t been in the right mindspace.”

“You know we don’t have to do sexy all the time, right?” Baekhyun says, and then moans when Kyungsoo strokes him harder. “I haa just like spending ah, fuck! Time with you.”

“Is that all I’m for?” Kyungsoo tries to joke. “Fuck time?” He tenderly undresses Baekhyun, peeling off layers until he’s laid out on the bed before Kyungsoo.

“No,” Baekhyun says, pulling him down into a hug. Kyungsoo goes _oomph_ before cuddling Baekhyun. “You’re supposed to be my cuddly time too. Leave work at work next time, okay?” Kyungsoo nods into Baekhyun’s chest. “Okay, go back to making me feel good.”

Kyungsoo’s chuckle is real this time, and he goes back to lavishing Baekhyun with attention. He bites and sucks at all the areas he’s found that make Baekhyun feel good, though careful not to leave any anywhere too visible. Soon, Baekhyun’s cock is rock hard and leaking precum against his belly, and he wants some pressure on it. But Kyungsoo pins Baekhyun’s wandering hands above his head. “I’m gonna make you feel good, keep your hands up here baby.”

Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry and he whispers, “Okay.” After marking up Baekhyun’s inner thighs, Kyungsoo pauses to blow on Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun’s entire body shudders, cock jerking at the sensation. 

“Always so sensitive,” Kyungsoo murmurs reverently, and then begins to kiss Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun lets out little _ah_ noises as Kyungsoo simply applies his thick lips along Baekhyun’s shaft. Then Kyungsoo begins to nip, and moans spill out of Baekhyun’s lips at the tiny assaults on his erection. Kyungsoo’s hands wander, kneading at Baekhyun’s thighs or tracing along Baekhyun’s abs.

Then he _deepthroats_ Baekhyun and Baekhyun wails. He tries hard not to throw his head back, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch Kyungsoo’s lips stretch around his cock and feeling Kyungsoo’s throat close around Baekhyuns dick. He’s hurtling towards his release, as Kyungsoo bobs his head up and down, faster and faster until—

A finger rubs at his hole, _dry_, and the surprise makes Baekhyun cum down Kyungsoo’s throat. Baekhyun arches his back as he feels Kyungsoo swallow.

But it doesn’t stop there. Kyungsoo continues to suck at the head of Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun reaches down to try to shove him off. He’s whimpering, feeling oversensitive, but Kyungsoo captures his hands before they can do anything. Pulling off for a brief moment, Kyungsoo says, “I think you can come for me two more times, right baby? Haven’t I been neglecting you?”

Panting, Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with disbelief. "I don't think I could come two times, I'm not really a teenager any more."

"Are you opposed to me trying?"

Biting his lip, Baekhyun slowly shakes his head. "I might accidentally kick you. Sorry not sorry."

"I'll take that risk," Kyungsoo grins, and then dips down to take Baekhyun's softening dick in his mouth. Baekhyun does his best to not wildly thrash around as he feels wrung out, spent. He tightens his grip on Kyungsoo's hands, which tighten back to reassure him. It's painful, it's barely pleasurable, it's fucking overwhelming. 

And his cock does get hard again. This time, Kyungsoo pays particular attention to the slit, tonguing it before sinking down and hollowing his cheeks. Soon, way too soon, Baekhyun is coming again. He's shaking, and Kyungsoo holds him tight after sucking him dry. 

When Baekhyun remembers what words are again, he sighs, "Maybe one day we can try for that third orgasm, but today I'm defeated at two in a row." Kyungsoo kisses him, and Baekhyun's head reels at how much Kyungsoo tastes like him right now. "Do you need me to…" Baekhyun trails off as he sees the wet spot on Kyungsoo's boxers. "Oh fuck, did you…"

"Come in my boxers like I'm a horny teenager?" Kyungsoo grimaces. "Yes."

Licking his lips, Baekhyun pulls him up. "Maybe it's time for you to do a second orgasm in a row too if you can come from just watching me come."

As overachievers, they both reach three in a row that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I know I'm a tease but no real uniform kink or thigh-fucking in this one. maybe later. ;)  
also yeah I got lazy with the ending but hey I should probably get more than four hours of sleep tonight, yeah?


	17. day 16: sixty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sixty nine, blow jobs  
this is a super short chapter but I definitely need the sleep so... oops

“How have we never done this before?” Baekhyun asks, stroking Kyungsoo’s cock. They’re both lying on their sides but in the sixty-nine position. Baekhyun's comfortable propped on Kyungsoo's thigh, and Kyungsoo on Baekhyun's. It's nice they both have lovely thighs. “I feel like this is almost a beginner’s thing to do.”

“Because you-mmm, always get started before I do,” Kyungsoo grumbles and licks the tip of Baekhyun’s cock like a lollipop. Baekhyun’s hold on Kyungsoo’s dick jerks slightly. “And you get so distracted.”

In the process of getting distracted, Baekhyun snaps back to attention. “Do not,” he lies, and enthusiastically begins to lick up and down Kyungsoo’s shaft. Kyungsoo's cock is his favorite, so thick it stretches Baekhyun's lips so deliciously.

It is really fucking hard not to get distracted, because Kyungsoo is a pro at sucking Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun needs to get serious, so he takes his hands off Kyungsoo's cock. Suckling at the tip, he freezes when Kyungsoo moans around his cock. Forcing himself to focus on Kyungsoo again, Baekhyun reaches around and kneads Kyungsoo's butt.

Then he shoves Kyungsoo's penis deeper into his mouth, groaning as Kyungsoo does. It's fucking filthy, sounds of their muffled moans in chorus with the sounds of saliva and sucking. Kyungsoo plays with Baekhyun's balls, making Baekhyun suck even more determinedly, hollowing his cheeks with a vengeance.

It's almost a competition now. Who can make who come first? Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo's thigh trembling, moans getting more desperate. But he's close too, whimpering around Kyungsoo's dick as he bobs up and down at a faster and faster pace.

Kyungsoo deepthroats him first and tries hard not to gag. The throat muscles make Baekhyun see stars and then--

He's coming, pulling off Kyungsoo's dick and moaning. Feeling the sensation wash over him, Baekhyun weakly jacks Kyungsoo off. Now Kyungsoo is thrusting into the ring of Baekhyun's fingers, which is so hot. 

"On my face, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun suddenly says and Kyungsoo jolts once before shooting thick spurts of come across Baekhyun's face and chest. 

It's Baekhyun who gets up and cleans them both up. "I love it when you take care of me," Kyungsoo mumbles, and Baekhyun slaps his ass. It's to Kyungsoo's credit that he resists the urge to punch Baekhyun in the solar plexus. But Baekhyun did just suck the living daylights out of him, so he can be forgiven.

"You bet your very fine ass I'll take care of you," he declares before settling in to spoon Kyungsoo.


	18. day 17: orgasm denial/cock rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: orgasm denial, cock ring
> 
> can you believe I've broken 200,000 words published??? insanity. thank you kinktober, maybe I'll do nanowrimo... for my poor neglected baekxingsoo incubus story

For their anniversary, it’s Kyungsoo who picks the place to go. For all Baekhyun’s extrovertedness, he’s surprisingly much more of a homebody than Kyungsoo is. 

Kyungsoo wants to taste the cuisine of the world, and they have a comfortable amount of savings. This year they’re in Singapore, relaxing in the famous infinity pool. They’re both comfortably sated and slightly tipsy off fruity drinks.

When their fingers and toes are all wrinkly, they retreat to their hotel room clad only in bathrobes. In the shower, Kyungsoo slowly fingers Baekhyun, lovingly, swallowing his moans with deep, filthy kisses. Baekhyun pushes him off, trembling. Kyungsoo looks at him with wide, worried eyes but Baekhyun quickly says, “I have a surprise for you.” He quickly rushes out of the shower and dries off. Kyungsoo shrugs, but is inwardly relieved it's nothing. 

Upon exiting the shower, Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun on one knee, holding up a small box. “This isn’t much of a surprise, I already said yes,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

“Ah, but I still need your consent every time,” Baekhyun smirks. He opens the box, revealing a small black ring, slightly larger on the end sticking out. “Will you let me put a cock ring on you?” 

Kyungsoo stares at him before smacking him upside the head. Ignoring Baekhyun’s whining, he carefully hangs his robe before laying on the king-sized bed. “Well?” Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun still doesn’t move, and suppresses a laugh when Baekhyun scrambles to his feet and practically flings himself onto the bed. 

“I asked Yixing about this,” Baekhyun says, applying some lube to the inside of the ring. Luckily, Kyungsoo’s only semi-hard so Baekhyun slips it down the shaft of Kyungsoo’s cock and carefully maneuvers it so that the more bulbous part of the ring is facing downwards. Kyungsoo shudders, feeling his cock fill up more at the new sensation. “Does that feel okay?” 

Kyungsoo nods. Then he asks, cheekily, “You get to do some practice on Yixing hyung?” 

“No!!” Blushing, Baekhyun swirls his palm over the head of Kyungsoo’s cock before spreading precum over the shaft. Embarrassed little noises spill out from Kyungsoo as his cock fills. “Like you mentioned with puppy play… I wanted to do it with you.” Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s eyes grow larger and larger as his cock fills even further. “I love your cock, but it really… the cock ring really does make it thicker.” The glide of Baekhyun’s hand is loving and appreciating. “How does it feel?”

“Like…” Kyungsoo struggles to think, because the visual of Baekhyun stroking it with his long delicate fingers while licking his lips is goddamn sexy. “More, more sensitive?” His brain is fuzzing up with pleasure. Baekhyun dips down to kiss him, thrusting his tongue to match the pace of his strokes. Normally Kyungsoo wouldn’t be this close, but everything is more intense.

Then, _oh fuck_, the ring _vibrates_. Moaning into the kiss, Kyungsoo writhes from the sensation against his balls. It’s gentle but persistent. “How’s that?” Baekhyun asks, pulling away and smiling wickedly.

The vibration stops for a blessed second and Kyungsoo crumples against the bed. “Fucking hell,” he mumbles, bucking his hips upward in time with Baekhyun’s stroking. Kyungsoo’s cock is an angry red and he’s so close. Moaning like he’s dying, Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut. 

Then the pressure is gone. Kyungsoo hisses with disappointment, and opens his eyes to the unholy image of Baekhyun fingering himself. He feebly reaches out but Baekhyun bats his hand away. “I just wanted to make sure I was prepped enough,” Baekhyun explains, “but I want to fucking wreck you on my own.”

_You wreck me every day_, Kyungsoo wants to say but then Baekhyun is climbing onto him and sinking on Kyungsoo’s dick. Throwing his head back, Kyungsoo’s hands fly up to grip Baekhyun’s hips, though careful not to leave bruises. “Ahhh fuck,” he growls, “you feel so incredible around me, nggh.” 

“I know, this ass is incredible,” Baekhyun laughs, but moans. “You even feel bigger than normal.” But he takes Kyungsoo’s cock like a champ, sinking to the hilt and making Kyungsoo see stars. He feels like he should be coming, but fuck, the cock ring means that he’s got a while to go. 

Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hands from his hips and pins them above his head. Kyungsoo feels helpless to do anything but stare up adoringly and trustingly at Baekhyun, because he knows Baekhyun’s gonna make it good for him. Lifting his hips up, Baekhyun sinks down with every word. “Me. Wrecking. You.” The roll of Baekhyun’s hips, the sweat glistening down his abs--oh fuck, his husband has completed the six pack. 

Struggling to be coherent, Kyungsoo moans, “You, wrecking, me,” before writhing in a dry orgasm when the vibrations start again. His cock is so hard, it’s still pleasuring Baekhyun as he rides Kyungsoo. Tears leak out of Kyungsoo’s eyes because he’s so stimulated and sensitive, feeling Baekhyun clench around him on his cock while his balls fucking vibrate. He knows Baekhyun’s found his own prostate when Baekhyun starts to moan brokenly as he rides Kyungsoo even harder, and then shudders into his orgasm, coming all over Kyungsoo. 

Shaking, Baekhyun lifts off Kyungsoo and removes the cock ring. The pleasure is so intense, Kyungsoo’s mind whites out as he arches his back and comes. 

A few seconds later, he stirs to the sensation of a wet tongue lapping at his body. “Fuck,” he mumbles weakly as he realizes Baekhyun is licking up their combined cum. Then Baekhyun swallows with a satisfied hum, and Kyungsoo feels his cock give a weak twitch. “You’re so sexy that I’m still interested in you after coming twice.”

“As you should be,” Baekhyun giggles, and sprawls over Kyungsoo’s body. “Cuz I came in like a wreeeecking ballllllll!”

Kyungsoo smacks him with a pillow before rolling them until he’s on top. “Sleep.” He kisses Baekhyun good night and passes out in record time.


	19. day 18: public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: public sex, slight sensory deprivation, gagging kinda

It's a long plane ride back from Singapore, but Kyungsoo has always managed to sleep on planes. Even though he's in the middle seat, he can lay on top of Baekhyun after putting the armrest up.

The lights have all turned off and Kyungsoo is wearing the eye mask Baekhyun got for him. He’s all ready to doze off, cocooned in Baekhyun’s warmth.

He shouldn't have forgotten how fidgety Baekhyun gets on planes.

The touch is so slight, Kyungsoo could have imagined it. But… "Baekhyun, what the fuck." Baekhyun's fingers lovingly caress the length of Kyungsoo's cock, barely moving so the airplane blanket doesn't shift.

"Shh," Baekhyun reprimands him by whispering in his ear, "you're gonna wake people up. Color?" 

Kyungsoo can't see anything with the mask on, and bites his lip to keep himself quiet. Then he responds, “Can people see?” Rational thoughts are out the window for some reason.

“Most people around us have settled into sleeping. I’ll stop if someone’s looking directly at us.”

Baekhyun’s fingers have paused, and Kyungsoo wants… He sighs. “You’ve ruined me, I used to be a law-abiding citizen. Green.”

“We won’t get caught.” Baekhyun winds his other arm around Kyungsoo, hiking the blanket up to Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Bite down?” Baekhyun offers and Kyungsoo feels the edge of the blanket held up to his lips. He bites, feeling extremely kinky. Then Baekhyun dips his hand into the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt and brushes over a nipple. 

Kyungsoo tenses his muscles to not twitch at the teasing movement, huffing into the blanket. He can vaguely hear people shuffling up and down the aisle, and he bites down harder as the knowledge hits him that someone could be watching them get off. Thank fuck there aren’t any kids on the plane.

He hears the flight attendant ask a few rows in front of them if they want anything. Of course Baekhyun’s still lightly stroking his cock, using slow, slow motions so as to not rouse suspicion. With his eyes covered, Kyungsoo can laser focus on the attention lavished on his cock and nipples, trying to block out the existence of other people. His body is as taut as a bowstring, insistently plucked by the pure mischief that is his husband.

He’s going to kill Baekhyun. After he comes. 

By the time Kyungsoo is achingly hard, Baekhyun suddenly withdraws. Kyungsoo has to quickly squash the desire to whine, horribly aware that they are in the middle of a crowded airplane.

Baekhyun shoves him off where Kyungsoo had crawled further into his lap, positioning him back in his seat. What? What’s going on? Is Baekhyun going to give him the worst case of blue balls ever?

Then Kyungsoo feels a weight in his lap, and oh shit fuck Baekhyun is pulling his cock out. His arms are free now, no longer caged in by Baekhyun’s embrace, so Kyungsoo scrambles to take off his eye mask. Blinking to adjust to the low light, he can see Baekhyun’s tousled hair sticking out but not where his mouth is. Now. “F-haaaa,” accidentally escapes Kyungsoo when Baekhyun’s lips close around his cockhead. 

It would be too obvious for Baekhyun to be fully sucking off Kyungsoo, as much as Kyungsoo wants to _fuck_ Baekhyun’s mouth. And he’s sure Baekhyun is holding himself back, too. The drag of Baekhyun’s tongue across his slit, using little kitten licks, is bringing Kyungsoo closer and closer. At the last moment, Kyungsoo lets himself tangle his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair. 

Then Baekhyun hollows his cheeks, just around the cockhead, and Kyungsoo is shooting his cum into Baekhyun’s mouth. Kyungsoo presses his hand against Baekhyun’s throat, feeling him swallow it all. Fuck.

Licking his lips, Baekhyun sits up after tucking Kyungsoo back in. The flight attendant asks them if they want anything, and Kyungsoo pretends to be asleep while Baekhyun grins and asks for water. 

When they move on, Kyungsoo says, “I’m not helping you until we land.”

“But Kyungsoo--”

“And not until we get home, you horny bastard.” Kyungsoo is avoiding looking at Baekhun’s pout, because he’s weak. Keeping his eyes averted, Kyungsoo manages to bring his lips to Baekhyun’s ear and whisper, “I’m going to fucking wreck you when I get home. Your punishment now is to not come.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks are pink as he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient and waiting! I got really anxious about the moving service so I dedicated the past two days to making sure everything was tidied up for the move. now all my stuff is on the way across the country! yeet


	20. day 19: cock-warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Harry Potter plot, cock-warming, angst

After dinner, Kyungsoo’s sitting at the table while Baekhyun lounges against the wall, playing on his phone. Kyungsoo’s rereading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. 

Right after Harry manages to save Fleur’s little sister, Baekhyun clears his throat. It drags Kyungsoo out of the story, but he is determined to finish the chapter. Then Baekhyun clears his throat again. And then clears it a third time before Kyungsoo exasperatedly says, “I heard you the first time. Let me finish this chapter.” 

A foot starts to tap on Kyungsoo’s calf. Kyungsoo glares at his husband, concentration completely shot to pieces. Then Baekhyun mutters something unintelligible. Turning his head down again, Baekhyun finally says, “Cock warming.”

Bewildered, Kyungsoo looks up again. “What’s that?”

He notes that Baekhyun's cheeks are flushed. Interesting. “It's like when someone just keeps their cock inserted, usually erect. It's, umm, supposedly very intimate.” Setting his book aside, Kyungsoo stands and backs him into the wall, making him peep in surprise.

Voice pitched low the way he knows Baekhyun likes it, Kyungsoo says, “Would you like me to keep your cock warm?” Pressing their crotches close, he chuckles at the way Baekhyun's dick fills in his pants. “Or is it the other way around?”

Snapping out of his surprise, Baekhyun stammers, "I-I can't decide." After Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow at him, Baekhyun squirms. They both hiss as that inadvertent movement makes their clothed dicks brush. 

"Tell me, love?" Kyungsoo asks breathlessly, any thoughts of books long forgotten. 

He knows he's won when Baekhyun turns a pretty shade of pink and murmurs, "You warming my cock… please?"

Kyungsoo kisses him, open mouthed and filthy. "Of course."

They go to the bedroom, where Baekhyun props up the papasan so that his feet are firmly planted. The way he looks, eagerly awaiting Kyungsoo, makes Kyungsoo want to toy with him a little. Knees on the plush carpet, Kyungsoo makes a show of dragging down Baekhyun's pants, making Baekhyun's dick bounce free from its confines. It’s semi-hard, and Kyungsoo slowly slips it into his mouth.

Baekhyun tangles his hands in Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo hums around Baekhyun’s cock. That pulls a low groan from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo loves the way it twitches in his mouth. Milliseconds drag into seconds drag into minutes, and Kyungsoo can see the sexy side of it. Nothing to hurry anything along, but watching Baekhyun’s stare get more and more intense as his cock gets harder and harder until Kyungsoo has to breathe hard through his nose.

Then Baekhyun starts to talk. “Baby,” Baekhyun breathes, “You look so good around my cock. Does it feel nice? To keep my cock nice and warm, making me be patient and wait?”

Kyungsoo can feel his own pants tightening, even more than before as arousal curls up in his belly. It’s hot that he can’t respond, he has to stay on his knees and not move as Baekhyun’s cock twitches and fills in his mouth. The weight is heavy on his tongue, Baekhyun’s musk wholly permeating his sense of smell. 

“Look so good for me, fuck you should see yourself. Your beautiful lips are even puffier than usual, mouth stretched around my hard cock.” Baekhyun continues to pet Kyungsoo’s hair, reaching down Kyungsoo’s face to stroke at his cheek where he can feel his own cock. “Fucking shit, I don’t think I can stay still much longer.”

Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow at Baekhyun and Baekhyun groans. “I know, it was my own idea but... oh.” Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun pulls out his phone. His eyes widen and he makes an upset noise around Baekhyun’s cock. “I’m not taking a photo, gonna put it on selfie mode so you can see yourself.” 

True to his word, Baekhyun does just that and Kyungsoo is greeted by the sight of his debauched face, lips indeed pulled taut around Baekhyun’s cock. He averts his eyes and pulls off. “I don’t like seeing myself like that,” Kyungsoo says, voice scratchy from not using it for so long. 

Baekhyun is instantly contrite, pulling Kyungsoo up and gently placing him on the bed. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” Baekhyun says worriedly, hugging Kyungsoo close. “You just seemed to be enjoying the dirty talk and I got swept up.”

Still feeling a bit upset, Kyungsoo turns and faces away from Baekhyun. “I liked it when it was just you talking about it, but you know I’m not that confident in my appearance.”

“...do you want me to sleep on the other side of the bed tonight?” Baekhyun’s voice is small and sad.

Kyungsoo thinks about it for a moment, but then says, “No. You can spoon me. I’ll be fine.” He hunches his shoulders. “I’m sorry for killing the mood.”

Baekhyun koala wraps Kyungsoo, hooking a leg over Kyungsoo’s to complete the cuddle. “It’s quite alright. It’s my fault for not asking consent properly. I fucked up.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo turns around in Baekhyun’s arms and kisses him on the nose. “Thank you for apologizing,” he says quietly. “Let’s sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops why did it end on this note :( Baek :(


	21. day 20: food play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: food play, extreme soft feels  
immediately follows from the previous chapter, but obviously pretty standalone

It's hard for Baekhyun to understand Kyungsoo's insecurity about how he looks. Sure, Kyungsoo's body isn't built and maybe his eyebrows are a little thick. But Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way.

It's useless telling Kyungsoo this, so when the air has cleared a little, Baekhyun suggests they try food play.

Kyungsoo frowns and swats at Baekhyun when he tries to kiss the frown. "Won't it be messy?"

"I'll take care of the clean up," Baekhyun promises. "Jongdae gave me some suggestions."

Kyungsoo's shoulders relax ever so slightly at the mention of Jongdae's name. Baekhyun's serious then, and despite recent events, Kyungsoo still trusts him. "Okay."

"And I'll turn off my phone before we start, okay?" 

Kyungsoo fixes wide eyes on Baekhyun. "You never turn your phone off."

"Maybe I should from now on," Baekhyun says, shame-faced. "I don't spend enough time worshipping you and making you feel beautiful."

"Oh, Baekhyunnie," Kyungsoo whispers and brings Baekhyun in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I'm like this."

With a fierceness that takes Kyungsoo aback, Baekhyun says, "Please don't apologize. Your feelings are valid and I'll always respect them. I love telling you that you're gorgeous no matter what. Now let's go eat dinner off each other's bodies."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but his chest is tight and warm. "What a smooth transition."

Baekhyun has a tarp laid over their bed with rose petals scattered throughout. Kyungsoo lays down and discovers it's warm and comfortable against his bare skin. The fall weather has begun to set in, so Baekhyun had set up the electric blanket beneath. 

On the other hand, Baekhyun is completely clothed, looking effortlessly gorgeous in a white button down and slacks. "Won't those get dirty?" Kyungsoo frowns and Baekhyun laughs.

"Relax, darling. I’m your personal waiter! Let me pamper you with food," Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo makes as if to bite Baekhyun's hand but Baekhyun jerks it away in time.

Laying out a tray of goodies, Baekhyun first brings over a mouthwatering selection of sashimi and nigiri. Propping Kyungsoo's head and shoulders up, Baekhyun feeds him a piece of salmon sashimi. The salmon melts in his mouth, and Kyungsoo moans around the taste. "Isn't this…" 

"Yeah, it's that Michelin 3-star omakase sushi restaurant," Baekhyun says casually. "I know you're a fan."

"Understatement of the year," Kyungsoo breathes. "How…? They don't do delivery, did you—mmf." Baekhyun had placed a red snapper nigiri roll in Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Never you mind the details. Pulled a few strings at my work," Baekhyun says, before placing a piece of white tuna sashimi on Kyungsoo's nipple. The cold makes Kyungsoo shiver, feeling his nipple perk up at the attention. Then Baekhyun follows with his mouth, unnecessarily slurping with extra tongue and making Kyungsoo moan. 

Baekhyun continues with Kyungsoo's other nipple, neck, lips, and navel. He alternates between marking up Kyungsoo's body and feeding Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo's pleasantly full and the sushi is all gone. "What's for dessert?" Kyungsoo jokes, and Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's tummy. 

"I've got strawberries, homemade whipped cream, and chocolate truffles," Baekhyun says, pulling Kyungsoo upright to look. Shuffling forward into Kyungsoo's lap, Baekhyun opens his mouth. "Feed me?"

Kyungsoo slips a chocolate truffle in Baekhyun's mouth and keeps his fingers inserted, swallowing hard at the way Baekhyun moans around Kyungsoo's fingers and flutters his eyes at the taste. "Fuck, does it really taste that good?" Kyungsoo marvels, taking his hand out. 

Before he can lap at his hand, Baekhyun pops another truffle in his mouth and licks into Kyungsoo's mouth, passing him the truffle with as much tongue as possible. Kyungsoo's moan answers his own question.

They feed each other strawberries, cranberries, blueberries, all the berries, licking at each other’s fingers and giggling. It's as soft as they can get, while they’re also hard. Kyungsoo's erection rubs deliciously against Baekhyun's, trapped in his skintight slacks.

Kyungsoo feels himself healing, using his favorite love language of food. And it's all because of his wonderful husband. 

Another day this might lead to a rushed blow job or frotting, but Kyungsoo instead moves the tray off the bed and presses Baekhyun into the sheets. Holding hands with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo uses his other hand to peel Baekhyun's pants off and carefully prep him. Each loving thrust pulls an appreciative noise out of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pumps his fingers, fucks him harder and faster until Baekhyun is crying, "Please... just fuck me already."

Lining his dick up after applying some lube, Kyungsoo puts some whipped cream in Baekhyun's mouth right before thrusting in to the hilt. It's literally sweet, Kyungsoo dipping down to kiss Baekhyun and clean out the whipped cream flavor.

Groaning, Baekhyun strokes himself to completion. Kyungsoo cries out, feeling Baekhyun clench around him and comes inside Baekhyun, warm and sticky.

Sated, they finish the rest of the desserts, lazily licking the remains off each other's fingers.

Baekhyun's phone remains off for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can all have someone who loves and appreciates you like Baekhyun does for Kyungsoo, and vice versa!  
See, I wouldn't leave y'all hanging with that angst. this is my writing form of aftercare, lol  
<3 double whammy today, possibly a triple whammy depending on how I'm feeling at 1 AM lol


	22. day 21: formalwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: formal wear?, public sex (AGAIN?!), blow job, deepthroating (again), face-fucking

Baekhyun's hand is warm on Kyungsoo's thigh. As he drinks another glass of bubbly, Baekhyun's mind slips back to earlier events, content to watch Kyungsoo converse with the rest of the bridal party.

They're at the reception for Chanyeol and Yixing's wedding. The ceremony had brought tears to Baekhyun's eyes. He hungrily eyed Kyungsoo walking down the aisle, ignoring the passably handsome groomsman who had his arm linked around Kyungsoo's, in favor of eyefucking his husband.

Kyungsoo is stunning in his sharply fitted gray tuxedo. The burgundy pocket square and delicate white rose boutonniere complete the sexy yet delicate look.

It reminded him of the moment Kyungsoo had walked down the aisle alone, just for him. Except that time, Baekhyun had been crying so Kyungsoo was slightly blurry.

Yixing, clad in a traditional brilliant red suit, had been crying as hard as Baekhyun had when Chanyeol walked down the aisle, resplendent in an all-white tuxedo with a veil covering his head.

Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo when he saw tears in the corners of his eyes. Kyungsoo glares back before dabbing at his eyes with the pink handkerchief Baekhyun had given him.

He had held back until they were seated for the reception. "I'm glad Lu-whatever returned you to me in one piece. I thought he was gonna hold your hand the whole time and sob into your shoulder."

Kyungsoo laughs at him. "Lu Han is a perfectly nice guy. Are you jealous?" His voice is curious.

"No, I just want to be the first to fuck you while we're both in tuxedos," Baekhyun purrs and Kyungsoo shoves at him. 

"We are in public," Kyungsoo says, "control yourself." 

Baekhyun sighs. "Later then, if I behave myself more than usual?"

Eyeing him suspiciously, Kyungsoo nods.

Hence, the hand on Kyungsoo's thigh. It inches higher and lower as the courses come out. 

It's not just that Baekhyun's horny as fuck thanks to the sexy tuxedo, he wants to also distract Kyungsoo from his public speaking nerves. He's pretty effective at distraction. It's one of his specialties. By the time dessert comes out, Kyungsoo is so wound up he inhales his cake and then drags Baekhyun to the bathroom.

Baekhyun smirks as he's pressed into the wall of the handicap stall. Kyungsoo ravages his mouth after making sure the bathroom is empty and the stall is locked. It's a fancy bathroom where the stalls are mini rooms, with only an opening at the top. "You are a little shit and you know it," Kyungsoo pants, grinding against Baekhyun's thigh. The fabric is going to get wrinkled but who the fuck cares?

"Want me to, ahh, take care of this for you?" Baekhyun asks breathlessly, before dropping to his knees on the cold tiles. He nuzzles Kyungsoo's cock, hard outline now visible against the suit pants.

"Please," Kyungsoo moans brokenly, and gasps when Baekhyun shoves his pants and oh fuck jockstrap down. _Too bad I can't fully appreciate the jockstrap_, Baekhyun thinks before swallowing Kyungsoo's cock.

Kyungsoo fucks Baekhyun's face fast and hard, groaning as Baekhyun chokes and swallows around him. With his free hand, Baekhyun teases at Kyungsoo's rim, making his hips stutter.

The door opens and someone calls out, "Kyungsoo?" 

Jerking with surprise, Kyungsoo exercises inhuman restraint and pulls Baekhyun off his cock. "Yes?" he asks, hoping that the newcomer doesn't notice the breathless quality of his voice. Hazily, his mind supplies a name. "Is it time, Kris?"

"Yeah, you're up next." 

Despite being held away by Kyungsoo's hands, Baekhyun reaches out with his tongue to lick at his slit. "Okay, thanks," Kyungsoo chokes out, "I'll be right out."

When the door finally closes, Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun back on his cock. "Did you want Kris to hear us? Did you want him to know how desperate you are for my cock, that you can't even fucking wait until we get back to our hotel room?" Baekhyun moans and Kyungsoo hisses at the vibrations. "You heard him. Make. Me. Come." Kyungsoo's thrusts grows more powerful until he pushes past Baekhyun's uvula and Baekhyun pushes a finger past Kyungsoo's rim.

Biting back a shout at the pain pleasure, Kyungsoo shoots his cum straight down Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun is sure to thoroughly swallow everything, suckling the head to clean it and making Kyungsoo hiss with oversensitivity. 

Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun to his feet and kisses him. "I hate your methods but thank you for sucking out all my nervous energy," Kyungsoo murmurs before trying to fix Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun bats him away. "Go make your speech, I'll fix this and be right out."

Without the nerves, Kyungsoo's dry humor shines through and makes the very sympathetic crowd laugh while Chanyeol and Yixing go bright red. 

It bodes a good night ahead for Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol help me my beta is complaining that my characters are so goddamn noisy. what are other ways I can describe them feeling pleasure? asking for an ace friend  
also - might be able to do ot12 bingo yet!  
double whammy - fulfilled. triple whammy!? probably not, but maybe? I'm ALMOST caught up. <3


	23. day 22/23: size difference & moresome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of giving you two I'll just give you an extra long one (that’s what he said???)  
warnings: swingers, exhibitionism, size kink, moresome (four!), felching (I used it right this time)

After much consideration and research, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo end up spending their Saturday night at a nearby swingers club. Kyungsoo had helped verify the bar as as a swingers friendly bar by getting a personal tour.

On the tour, they had explained the terms hard vs soft swap to Kyungsoo, who relayed the explanation to Baekhyun. "Makes sense. Hard for all the way, soft for limits."

"Thoughts?" Kyungsoo asks, and Baekhyun hums.

"Let's do soft? We can stick to kissing and decide if we want to go further from that." Kyungsoo looks at him thoughtfully. "What?" Baekhyun asks, unable to decipher what Kyungsoo's thinking.

"Oh, I'm just surprised because we went all the way with Chanyeol and Yixing." Who are currently happily on their honeymoon.

Baekhyun shrugs. "I trust them," he explains, "but that doesn't mean I'll trust strangers."

"Fair enough."

After much debate, Kyungsoo is wearing a soft black turtleneck over comfortably snug black jeans. He gives his husband an appreciative once-over, dragging his eyes down Baekhyun's monochrome checkered gingham sweater over indecently skinny jeans. With firsthand knowledge of how hard it is to shimmy those on and off, Kyungsoo respects but will never understand Baekhyun's love of skinny skinny jeans.

They're on a couch in the corner, sipping drinks. Despite having the entire couch to themselves, Baekhyun has plastered himself to Kyungsoo's side, legs crossed and both hands clasped around Kyungsoo's knee. Kyungsoo winds an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder and starts to rub it. "Nervous?" he asks, watching Baekhyun's hands clasp and unclasp.

Baekhyun hums, scanning the room. "I just don't know what to do next," he admits in a quiet voice Kyungsoo can barely hear. "But I'm glad I'm here with you."

Pressing a kiss below Baekhyun's ear in response, Kyungsoo glances around again. His gaze lands on two beautiful men, both wearing casual shirts and dark-washed blue jeans. 

He watches them curiously, noting plush lips and a sultry look on one, a resting bitch face on the other. The former looks vaguely familiar, but Kyungsoo can't quite put his finger on how he'd know him. The two are holding hands and sipping from cocktail glasses. Then Sultry glances in Kyungsoo's direction and his face lights up. Kyungsoo blinks as sexy is replaced by puppy dog eyes as he drags his partner over.

"Hyung?" a voice like honey asks in hopeful tones. Kyungsoo leans back to watch his husband's face snap up. 

"Nini?" Baekhyun gasps and jumps up to draw "Nini" into a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he marvels.

Then Kyungsoo realizes who he must be, and offers a hand. "Kyungsoo. Are you Jongin? We must've met at Baek's Microsoft holiday party last year." 

A look of surprised pleasure crosses Jongin's face. "I am! I'm glad you remembered me," he mumbles. Then Jongin rolls his eyes as his flat-faced companion jabs him in the side, a hint of a pout playing on his lips. "I'm sorry for neglecting you for two minutes, Sehun," Jongin drawls. "This is Sehun, my partner. Sehun, this is Baekhyun, my favorite team lead, and Kyungsoo, his husband."

Baekhyun shoves at Jongin. "You sweet-talker, I'm just average."

Sehun tips his head and a thin wispy voice emerges, "Nice to meet you." 

Kyungsoo recognizes that Sehun must just be shy. He's been there before. "And you," Kyungsoo says.

Not one to miss a beat, Baekhyun wiggles his shoulders and says, "So… been here much?" Kyungsoo groans and shoves at Baekhyun for his lack of tact.

Except Jongin and Sehun smirk, and they're fucking hot. "We were hoping to try someone new today. Or someones," Jongin adds, winking at Kyungsoo.

"God, is he this hot at work?" Kyungsoo finds himself dazedly saying to Baekhyun. "How do you concentrate?"

"Half of the office is in love with Nini and he doesn't even have to pull out the sexy," Baekhyun says. "So, experts, how do you usually do this?"

Surprisingly, it's Sehun who takes the lead. They walk over to a more secluded area, and Kyungsoo realizes there are actually doors along the wall if you squint. Knocking on one, Sehun opens the door when there's no response. "That's pretty hot, Minseok," he drawls at the threesome inside.

"Thanks," grunts the man with the pixie face, languidly thrusting into another man's mouth. Kyungsoo thinks he recognizes Lu Han in the back from Yixing's wedding, fisting his own cock. Oh, yep. Lu Han waves at him. Minseok continues, "Taotao wanted people to walk in. Didn't you, you greedy slut?" he hisses, fucking his face harder. Sehun closes the door as "Taotao" moans, cutting the sound off.

"Happens," Sehun shrugs. Kyungsoo swallows, throat dry. At least they know the soundproofing works.

The second room is empty. Kyungsoo's not sure whether to feel grateful or disappointed. At least he can properly appreciate the decor: a king-sized bed strewn with rose petals shoved in the corner, with several rose red loveseats scattered around the room. The walls are covered in what looks like black velvet, no doubt covering up thick sound-proofing material.

"Have you discussed how far you want to go?" Jongin asks, taking his shirt off and revealing miles of golden, chiseled chest. He perches on the edge of the bed, abs and everything gleaming in the low flickering candlelight.

Sehun giggles at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's stunned expressions. Kyungsoo only manages to snap out of it at that sound, but gawks at how adorable Sehun is. What a difference from before. "Nini, didn't we say we should discuss limits _before_ you take your shirt off?" Sehun says, moving to sit on Jongin's lap.

"Sorry, I forget not everyone's used to it like you are. You don't even look twice any more," Jongin pouts, playing with the hem of Sehun's shirt. "Plus it's hot in here."

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt off," Sehun rolls his eyes and lets out an _oof_ when Jongin squeezes him in a back-hug.

"We definitely appreciate the visual," Kyungsoo says dryly. He sits on the cushy loveseat and Baekhyun follows suit. "We originally planned on sticking to kissing, but… Baek?"

"I'd be open to being more involved." Baekhyun says slowly. 

"Would it affect anything at work?" Sehun wonders, and both Baekhyun and Jongin shake their heads.

"I'm no longer in charge of Jongin, that was a temporary thing," Baekhyun explains.

Rubbing Sehun's thigh, Jongin makes a noise of agreement. "Though that team was fun. We called ourselves Super M, M for Microsoft," he giggles. Kyungsoo is more endeared by the silly giggle than by the dumb name.

"Aaaaanyyyway," Sehun butts in, "let's talk about fucking. Do you want to fuck or not?" He looks petulant and so cute.

"What have you done before?" Baekhyun asks, leaning in. "We've never been officially swinging before but we've tried spitroasting with a third and watching another couple have sex."

“Daaamn.” Jongin and Sehun look impressed. "Sounds pretty official to me," Jongin says. "Is there a reason you never went all the way to straight up foursome?"

Kyungsoo shares a glance with Baekhyun. "Not really, we were just building up to it. You up for it?

Baekhyun shrugs. "I'm clean, you're clean, we're all clean," he sings and takes off his sweater in one fluid motion. Kyungsoo can see how he looks from a fresh perspective: slim but muscled, broad shoulders tapering to a tiny waist. Then hands tug at Kyungsoo's sweater, a question in Baekhyun's eyes. What if—what if they don't like his body?

Baekhyun understands and kisses Kyungsoo. "If you feel like it, it can come off. But let's get the sweater off," he says and Kyungsoo lets him take off the turtleneck, leaving his black undershirt untouched. The lack of pressure makes Kyungsoo feel loved, and he lets Baekhyun drag him to the bed. 

It's Sehun, shirtless and panting, who pushes Kyungsoo into the sheets. They kiss, and Kyungsoo marvels at how small Sehun's lips are. Next to them, Kyungsoo can hear Baekhyun eagerly kissing Jongin, whimpering because his husband is always so goddamn noisy.

Kyungsoo wonders if he can make Sehun scream for him, like Baekhyun has. 

As they're kissing, Kyungsoo drags his hands down Sehun's broad back. When he reaches Sehun's butt, Kyungsoo gropes it and moans appreciatively into Sehun's mouth. It's plump, almost softer than Baekhyun's, and Kyungsoo can feel the squish even through the skinny jeans. Sehun breaks the kiss with a gasp, leaning back to shimmy his pants off.

"Holy fuck," Kyungsoo breathes as the largest bulge he has ever seen in his life is revealed, straining at the boxer brief fabric. And oh shit Sehun is blushing and Kyungsoo cannot compute the sexy and the sweet. He crawls forward, hooking his fingers in the elastic. "Can I…?"

Sehun gives the tiniest of nods. Kyungsoo pulls down the boxers and reveals a flushed red head with a _massive_ shaft, veins protruding. With a shudder, he suddenly realizes that Sehun’s jeans had in fact not been skinny. They’d been normal-sized, Sehun’s proportions just fill out pants _that_ nicely. 

The cock jerks in his hands, and Kyungsoo glances up at Sehun. Following Sehun’s gaze, Kyungsoo’s mouth goes drier than the Sahara at the sight of Jongin eating Baekhyun out like no one’s business. The sight of Baekhyun’s body bent so that his legs are touching his chest, Jongin’s pink tongue slurping and swallowing, makes Kyungsoo’s own cock twitch.

Determined, he turns back and licks a fat stripe up Sehun’s cock. Sehun makes the barest of noises, but Kyungsoo notices his hands tightening in the sheets. Good enough. He licks all around, before giving an experimental suck on the head, lapping up the bead of precum. With his hands on the shaft, he can feel Sehun’s cock pulse. Looking up, Kyungsoo is pleased to see Sehun’s intense gaze focused on him now, pretty little pink mouth open in wonder and lust.

Kyungsoo takes more of Sehun’s cock in his mouth, going deeper and deeper until he can’t push down any further, but there’s still space for his hand to work Sehun’s shaft. Fuck, it’s too big. More precum spills out, so he must be doing something right. Choking, Kyungsoo suddenly feels himself being pulled off of Sehun’s dick. “Kiss me?” Jongin says breathily before capturing Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Moaning, Kyungsoo thinks Jongin must be licking all of Sehun’s precum out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Well hello, why the switch?” Kyungsoo jokes, but Jongin turns him around to look at what’s happening with Sehun now.

Mouth open, Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun sinks down on Sehun’s cock, inch by inch, moaning as if he’s being split open. Because he is. Sehun’s finally making noise too, little whimpers that sound like they’re being squeezed out of him. “I got him all prepped, so I figured he should get the ride.” Kyungsoo’s lovely Baekhyunnie always has been a size queen.

“And what about you, Nini?” Kyungsoo turns his gaze back at Jongin. “Did you want a ride?”

Jongin’s jaw goes slack. “Okay, that was probably the lamest fucking line but you made it so hot,” he says, voice ending on a whine. “Yeah, please, fuck me.”

“All fours,” Kyungsoo growls, and shivers when Jongin scrambles to obey. Even with the eagerness, Jongin’s movements are incredibly fluid. He smacks Jongin’s ass to watch it jiggle, and then applies some lube to his fingers. Circling Jongin’s rim, he’s surprised to feel it loose. “Did Sehun fuck you before coming here?” he asks, inserting two fingers easily.

Jongin moans his confirmation, and Kyungsoo feels better. Sehun’s lack of noise had been kind of distracting, especially after getting used to how fucking loud Baekhyun is.

Kyungsoo conveniently ignores the fact that he himself is also loud in bed. He blames Baekhyun.

Speaking of, Kyungsoo pumps in another finger and watches Baekhyun fuck himself on Sehun’s thick cock. If it’d been Kyungsoo, Baekhyun would be holding his hands. But instead, Baekhyun is clutching at Sehun’s nipples and _that’s_ what elicits a soft moan from Sehun.

Good to know.

“You’re still so tight, even after being stretched by Sehun’s cock, how is that possible, baby?” Kyungsoo murmurs, looking back down in awe as he watches his four fingers get sucked into Jongin’s ass. He doesn’t miss the hard clench following the endearment, and starts whispering sweet words into Jongin’s ear. 

Stopping only to lube himself up - he’s not Sehun’s size but Kyungsoo is still something - Kyungsoo lines up and thrusts in. Sehun and Baekhyun glance over to watch Kyungsoo start to pound into Jongin from behind, powerful thrusts that have Jongin scrabbling at the sheets. Sehun reaches out to hold onto Jongin’s hand.

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun, silently communicating that he should be making Sehun come. Flushing, Baekhyun swivels his hips and cries out when Sehun starts thrusting up, matching the pace Kyungsoo is setting with Jongin. 

Sehun pushes Baekhyun down on his cock with his one free hand and comes with a sharp cry. Kyungsoo watches, fascinated, as thick spurts come out of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun is pulled off of Sehun’s cock, making a mess everywhere. He’s achingly hard as Sehun turns him around, but then comes with a broken sob when Sehun starts to _lick out his own come_ from Baekhyun’s hole.

He almost misses Jongin coming, hissing at the sudden clenching around his cock. That’s enough to pull a quiet moan from Kyungsoo too as he comes into Jongin’s hole.

“Well, fuck,” is all Baekhyun has to say, and the rest of them burst into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm caught up!! yeah, I know I cheated but heY this chapter is 2.2k words long. that's insane!  
also, this has some of the hottest excerpts ever. I can't believe I wrote that xiuhantao tidbit. fuck


	24. day 24: shower/bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: consensual manhandling, shower sex, sort of against the wall, more felching

"Honey I'm home!" Baekhyun calls, dropping his gym tote in the doorway. He's pleasantly sweaty, having jogged back from the gym as a cool down from his routine. As Baekhyun fans himself, Kyungsoo appears, smirking.

Kyungsoo is wearing nothing underneath his penguin apron. "Welcome home."

Swearing, Baekhyun tears off his tank top and stalks over. "You're trying to kill me!" he says, catching Kyungsoo before he can run away. Baekhyun makes sure to wrap his arms underneath Kyungsoo's apron and over his cute tummy. 

"Let me go," Kyungsoo grumps without much force behind it. "You're so sweaty…," he flails halfheartedly, batting lightly at Baekhyun's arms. "Just because you've got more muscle now."

"I gotta put it to good use," Baekhyun agrees, and folds Kyungsoo into his body, nuzzling into Kyungsoo's neck. Catching the sweet scent of chocolate and sugar, Baekhyun asks excitedly, "Cookies??"

Kyungsoo hums, giving up and relaxing into Baekhyun. "Just the dough. I hid it so you can't eat it."

Baekhyun whines, biting at Kyungsoo's ear. "If you feed me something better then I might," he says in a flirty voice, grinding his dick against Kyungsoo's ass. The slide is good and disgusting because the sweat both helps and hinders.

"Gross," Kyungsoo says, "you need a shower first." 

"You're absolutely right!" Baekhyun replies cheerfully, then leans down to pick Kyungsoo up.

"Put me down," Kyungsoo huffs, but Baekhyun can just barely hear the familiar strains of arousal in his voice. Soon Baekhyun will be able to carry him for longer periods of times, because he knows how much Kyungsoo secretly loves being manhandled.

Sure enough, when Baekhyun gently deposits Kyungsoo under the rain shower, Kyungsoo is hard underneath the apron. Shutting the door, Baekhyun drops to his knees and nudges his head underneath the apron. Kyungsoo makes a weak noise of protest that siphons off into a moan, pushing at Baekhyun’s head. 

Even though by now he's seen plenty of cocks, Kyungsoo's is still his favorite. It’s thick but not impossibly thick, a good size for wrecking Baekhyun’s mouth and ass. Baekhyun sucks him until he’s leaking precum, and then stands up, lifting the apron over Kyungsoo’s head and throwing it to the side.

Kyungsoo glares at him, and Baekhyun kisses it. “Don’t want you coming too early,” he jokes, and Kyungsoo swats at him.

Then Kyungsoo turns the shower on and Baekhyun yelps as the _cold_ water streams on his head. Jumping out, Baekhyun pouts at Kyungsoo. “Now I’m no longer hard,” he says, pouting down at his limp dick.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun back under the now-warm water and starts to lather up Baekhyun’s hair. “Let’s get you clean first,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Baekhyun leans into his touch, basking in the care Kyungsoo takes to really massage Baekhyun’s scalp. Then Kyungsoo is soaping up the rest of his body, humming with appreciation as he runs his hands over the muscles of Baekhyun’s pecs, arms, abs, and legs. “You’ve been working hard.”

Baekhyun preens. “You like it honey?” he asks, flexing his thigh under Kyungsoo’s firm touch. Then he gasps when Kyungsoo sucks a hickey onto the muscle. “Fuck, you gonna do that to my whole body?”

“No, want you to fuck me first,” Kyungsoo says, and then leans against the shower wall, lube in one hand. Baekhyun’s mouth is dry as he watches Kyungsoo sink one finger, and then two fingers in his own hole. 

As if drawn closer, he squats and licks at the side of Kyungsoo’s hole, inserting his tongue next to Kyungsoo’s fingers. It tastes like strawberry lube, as if Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun would want to eat his ass. He’s not wrong. 

Baekhyun pulls away when Kyungsoo moves to insert a third finger, watching the fingers pump in and out of Kyungsoo’s clenching ass with wonder. This close, he can barely manage to hear the lewd squelching noises, a low harmony to the hiss of the running shower. Then he grabs the other bottle of lube and inserts a finger next to Kyungsoo’s, making Kyungsoo grunt with surprise.

“I think you’re ready, honey,” Baekhyun says, straightening and lubing himself up. He gently takes Kyungsoo’s hand and pins it against the wall next to the other that is already propping him up. Using his other hand, he lines up and pushes in, hissing at the tight heat. 

Kyungsoo’s back arches beautifully under the falling water. To distract himself from the wet heat, Baekhyun licks a stripe up Kyungsoo’s back. “Just fuck me already,” Kyungsoo groans, and Baekhyun smirks.

“Why don’t you start?” he asks. Kyungsoo turns to glare at him, and chokes when Baekhyun strokes his cock. Turning back to face the wall, Kyungsoo slowly pushes himself forward so that only the head of Baekhyun’s cock is inside him, then rams himself back on Baekhyun’s dick. 

Baekhyun’s hands fly to Kyungsoo’s waist as he holds on for dear life, watching Kyungsoo’s hips swivel and thrust like sin. And fucking clench at the same time. Growling, Baekhyun tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s waist and starts to match Kyungsoo’s thrust, pulling a satisfied groan out of Kyungsoo as Baekhyun fucks him with abandon. 

“Are you close?” Baekhyun pants, and Kyungsoo moans brokenly in response. “Come for me darling, milk my cock.” And impales Kyungsoo with his cock, pulling him off the wall and against Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun groans as he watches Kyungsoo spurt his seed all over the shower wall, and strokes Kyungsoo a few times to prolong the orgasm. When Kyungsoo’s hole clenches in response, Baekhyun comes too, muffling his groan in Kyungsoo’s neck.

“At least clean up is easy,” Kyungsoo murmurs as Baekhyun pulls out, but then cries out when Baekhyun quickly replaces his cock with his tongue. After all, Kyungsoo loved watching it be done to Baekhyun, the least Baekhyun can do is give him the experience, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I thought the idea of Kyungsoo wearing nothing but a penguin apron was so hot I couldn't write for several hours LOL SORRY for the late update.  
also, I'm now permanently on the West Coast/PST so postings will be accordingly later!!! (YAY!)


	25. day 25: tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: pet play (again!), BDSM, tickling kink, exhibitionism, voyeurism, orgasm denial kinda

"So, I have a weird request," Jongdae explains to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They're tucked in a corner of a hot pot restaurant, where the waiter doesn't come unless an order is sent via iPad. Hence, they've got some privacy.

Baekhyun sleepily rubs his tummy. "What is it?"

"I knew you wouldn't have invited me if it weren't something kinky," Kyungsoo says, voice sad.

Eyes wide, Jongdae splutters, "No! That's not true, I—" he breaks off into a whine when Kyungsoo bursts out laughing.

"Kidding, kidding. I'm glad you trust me that way," Kyungsoo laughs, and Baekhyun kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm a bad influence," Baekhyun says, winking at Jongdae, and gets two smacks, one on each shoulder. "Ow!!"

"Like I was saying," Jongdae continues, "one of my subs wants to try something different. He's thinking of going to a dungeon, but he's scared he won't like it."

"Like dungeons and—" Kyungsoo claps a hand over Baekhyun's mouth.

"Like a BDSM dungeon?" Kyungsoo asks quietly.

Jongdae nods. "Would you guys be willing to join in on a scene? So he can experience it a little?"

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo share a glance. Why not? Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows.

If you're okay with it, Kyungsoo says with his gaze, then I am too. He's wanted to see Jongdae in action anyway.

"That's settled, we're in!" Baekhyun says, and Jongdae blinks.

"But you guys… never mind, okay, here's the logistics…"

_____________________

In a small room adjacent to Jongdae’s playroom, Kyungsoo helps secure a puppy mask over Baekhyun’s head. It’s a lighter version, one of Jongdae’s extras, that still keeps the puppy ears and covers the eyes, but leaves the mouth open. “You look adorable in this. Maybe I should buy it off Jongdae,” Kyungsoo murmurs, rubbing his leather-encased thumb over Baekhyun’s exposed cheek. He doesn’t let his eyes drift downwards, at Baekhyun’s proud nakedness broken only by soft knee pads.

Baekhyun’s eyes darken. “You look pretty great yourself,” he murmurs back, and gives Kyungsoo an appreciative once-over. Kyungsoo is wearing a white button-down with a simple black vest over it, hugging his body nicely. The button-down is tucked neatly into black slacks.

Smirking, Kyungsoo puts both hands on either of Baekhyun’s shoulder and starts pushing down. Baekhyun sinks to his knees, and then to all fours, unusually obedient. Then he butts his head gently into Kyungsoo’s crotch, and gives it a big sniff.

Forcing down his yelp, Kyungsoo says, “Down, boy,” in a dangerously quiet manner. Baekhyun drops down, whining.

Jongdae opens the door, and coos at them. “A young Dom and his mischievous pupper. Come on in, we’re ready for you.”

Kyungsoo gulps and leads the way, not sure what to expect. 

It’s certainly not a gigantic bed in the middle of the playroom, with a naked, blindfolded man hog-tied across the diagonal of it. His arms are secured above his head with cufflinks, chained to the ground. His legs are spread arms-width, each individually cuffed and chained. 

“This is Suho,” Jongdae says, ruffling the man’s hair. “Suho, I’ve invited two people to play with us. Want to say hi?”

“H-hello,” Suho manages to stammer out. “Will… will they be touching me?”

Kyungsoo, watching Jongdae’s expression carefully, sees Jongdae’s face soften with fondness. “Only if you want them to, baby. Do you?”

Licking his lips, Suho thinks for a moment before letting out a breathy, “Yes, because I can’t see them right now.”

Jongdae beckons them forward, but stands to the side, continuing to stroke Suho’s hair. It probably grounds Suho, calms—

Suho _shrieks_ because Baekhyun is licking him over his ribs. Kyungsoo immediately crouches to pull Baekhyun back. “Bad boy, bad!” Kyungsoo scolds him. But then stares when Suho’s shriek breaks off into laughter. 

“How was that?” Jongdae asks, his other hand dancing over Suho’s neck. Suho is writhing both into and away from the touch, giggling helplessly. “Color?”

“Oh, oh, gre-hehe-en,” Suho giggles. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun watch, transfixed, as Jongdae begins to tickle Suho all over. And Suho’s cock is filling, getting hard, as Jongdae’s fingers brush over sensitive spots. It’s strange and intensely erotic to watch Suho’s cock kick as his body struggles and fails to get away from Jongdae’s persistent hands.

Not wanting to leave Baekhyun unattended, Kyungsoo glances at him and licks his lips when he sees Baekhyun half hard. He smacks Baekhyun’s butt, sound unheard over Suho’s persistent moans. It’s meant for Baekhyun to look at him, and follow Kyungsoo to the corner of the room. 

Making Baekhyun turn around and face Suho and Jongdae on all fours, Kyungsoo starts to roam his hands all over Baekhyun’s body. “Keep facing them, don’t look at me,” he orders Baekhyun, who shivers. “And keep quiet, or no cumming.” At that, Baekhyun’s body goes tensely still, and Kyungsoo begins to knead his body in earnest, but always avoiding that one spot he knows Baekhyun wants him to touch. 

“Oh, darling, you’re doing so well,” Jongdae croons, drawing Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s attention again. “I wish you could see the way our guests are getting hard at how beautiful you are. The way the Dom is touching his Sub, wishing they could be touching you.”

Suho whimpers, tears evident in the way he says, “No, only you!”

“Yes, darling, only me. Do you think you’ve been good enough? Do you think you can come with just the feather, just for me baby?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Is that even possible?

“Yes, Mr. Kim, please, I want to be good for you.”

Jongdae brandishes the largest yellow feather Kyungsoo has ever seen, and brings it down on Suho’s hard, jutting cock. Slowly, teasingly, he drags the tufts over Suho’s erection. Kyungsoo finally lets his hands wander to Baekhyun’s cock, forming a cock ring with one hand and stroking with the other. “My sub doesn’t get to come until you do, Suho. Make it good for us.”

Whining, Suho’s cock jerks and smacks the feather. Jongdae pauses before continuing its slow trajectory. Up, down, up, down, before he finally takes it away. Suho’s cock is almost purple with pent-up need. “Please-please,” Suho babbles, crying at the lack of touch, “please let me come.”

“You dirty slut, wanting to come in front of my guests,” Jongdae says, and Suho shudders. “Very well, come,” he says, and presses the feather tip to Suho’s slit.

With a high-pitched wail, Suho comes all over the feather and Jongdae’s clothes. Baekhyun matches his scream when Kyungsoo lets go of the base of his cock, coming all over the floor as Kyungsoo strokes him through his orgasm. 

Kyungsoo’s cock is raging hard, but he ignores it in favor of catching Baekhyun before he falls on the floor, and gently props him against the wall. 

When Kyungsoo straightens, he finds himself caged in by Jongdae’s strong arms. “Want some help?” he smirks, the upturned corners of his mouth making him look like the cat that got the cream. 

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Kyungsoo says, “And if I say yes?” 

Jongdae expertly unbuckles his belt and takes his cock out, then does the same for Kyungsoo. “I use my strong hands to grab both of our cocks,” Jongdae says quietly as he does so, “and then stroke as hard as I can to get us both off.”

Kyungsoo makes it a show because he knows Baekhyun’s watching and Suho’s listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... apparently it is a real thing. I think I actually completed ot12 bingo, Kris walked in on them having sex lol so that counts. Woo!
> 
> on a complete non sequitur, apartment hunting is EXHAUSTING man...


	26. day 26: roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: clubs (?), role play, thigh fucking

The bass is loud enough that Baekhyun can feel it in his bones. He knocks back his shot of rum and chases it with coke, exhaling at the burn. This gay bar used to be one of his favorite haunts, and he still enjoys the music in the background. He eyes the pulsing crowd, and wonders if he’ll meet any cute guys tonight. 

Pulling up his phone in selfie mode, he double-checks his eyeliner. Perfect, with a star drawn in for fun. 

“Another rum and coke for you, sir,” the bartender says, interrupting his perusal. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Paid for by the gentleman over there.”

Baekhyun follows the gesture to a _very_ handsome man across the bar. His stare is intense, and the man licks his thick, full lips when their eyes meet.

A shiver pulses through Baekhyun. Controlling himself, he directs a smirk at the man, smoldering as best he can. Then he raises his glass before shooting it down too, making sure to bare his throat so it gleams in the dim light. 

He doesn’t bother with the coke, leaving it on the counter to saunter over. The heat of the alcohol and of arousal pools low in his gut. “What’s a handsome man like you doing all alone here?” he purrs, draping himself over the free barstool next to the man.

“Hoping to be noticed by a beautiful man like you,” the man says, clearly holding himself back from touching Baekhyun, who’s leaning so close it would take only a twitch to initiate contact. A gentleman.

Baekhyun laughs airily, tossing his hair back. Then he leans closer, grinning as the other man continues to stay stock still. Cute. He waits until his lips are next to the man’s ear, and whispers, “Dance with me, then.”

He pulls away as if he hadn’t just been on the stranger’s lap, and waltzes away to the dance floor. Even through the crowds of people, Baekhyun feels the heavy weight of the man’s gaze. Then he spins around and starts to dance. To his delight, the man can hold his own, simmering gaze followed by body rolls. 

At some point Baekhyun finds himself dragging the man closer and grinding their crotches together. The man’s hands are hot on his hips, grip tight and strong. Then he whispers, lips ghosting over Baekhyun’s ear, “Come home with me tonight,” and Baekhyun is helpless to resist.

When they get in the Uber, Baekhyun clambers into the man’s lap and makes out with him. The man grips his ass and kneads, making Baekhyun moan into the man’s mouth. They stumble out of the Uber, and into a very nice house. Baekhyun doesn’t see much of the decor, and before he knows it he’s being shoved onto a bed. He has seconds to shrug out of his shirt before the man begins to kiss him again, grinding their crotches again. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the man groans, kissing down Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun whines when the man takes a nipple in his hand, toying with the other. He continues his journey down, slowly, until he’s at Baekhyun’s jeans. “Can I?”

“Yes, fucking take them off already,” Baekhyun moans, helping him shove off the pants. His hard, leaking cock springs free, and Baekhyun whimpers when the man sucks at the precum beading there. 

“On all fours,” the man demands, and Baekhyun moves to obey. “Your thighs and ass, baby, I just want to worship them.”

“Please,” Baekhyun says, and then muffles his sounds in the pillow as the man starts to knead them. Then he hears the sound of a cap and jolts as cold lube is smeared between his thighs. 

Oh fuck, he’s gonna use Baekhyun - Baekhyun clamps his legs together as hard as he can, and he hears a pleased hum from behind him. “You’re such a good boy, I might keep you.” He shudders at the praise, and turns to watch the man slick his own thick cock with lube, pumping it once or twice. “You want me to fuck you into the mattress?”

“Fuck, yes,” Baekhyun says breathlessly, and turns back to brace himself against the headrest. 

It’s just in time, because that thick cock is now squeezing through Baekhyun’s thigh at a punishing pace. The drag over his perineum is incredible, and Baekhyun is muffling his cries again, not wanting to make too much noise. The man’s clothed hips slap against Baekhyun’s ass, faster and faster, until hands grip his own and suddenly wrench him in the air. “I want to hear your pretty screams, baby,” the man growls and lets go.

Baekhyun struggles to lift himself onto his elbows, and when his face is no longer buried in the pillow a strong, calloused hand starts to jerk his cock. A few strong strokes and Baekhyun is screaming his release, moaning, “Kyungsoo!”

He feels Kyungsoo come too, moaning with his hands in a bruising grip on Baekhyun’s hips. They fall to their sides, avoiding the wetness in the middle. “That was certainly something,” Baekhyun breathes, and Kyungsoo laughs, smacking his butt.

“No words of praise for my amazing acting?” Kyungsoo teases. “Don’t I make a sexy stranger?”

“You were so-so,” Baekhyun says, but shrieks when Kyungsoo starts to tickle his bare sides. “I’m kidding! It was hot! AH Kyungsoo!”

Then Kyungsoo hugs him. “I’m glad I met you so early though. It would’ve been so sad if I’d only met you just now, not having all these years with you,” he murmurs and kisses the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun wiggles until he can wrap his arms around Kyungsoo, holding him close. “Me too, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you think? I hope that was ok :o and not too confusing lol Baek's not just picking up random guys (though he could)


	27. day 27: against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: cock ring, missionary (lol), then wall sex, slight muscle kink

The topic comes up when they’re having their vanilla sex time, though more often than not it’s been peppered in with some kink they particularly liked. Baekhyun is fucking Kyungsoo into the mattress, missionary style, with the vibrating cock ring on Baekhyun until Kyungsoo comes. 

“Love your muscles, ahh fuck, love how much you’ve been working out,” Kyungsoo pants, stroking Baekhyun’s biceps that are straining as he holds Kyungsoo’s legs up. Baekhyun’s hips stutter, and Kyungsoo knows he’s holding back the best he can. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” he purrs, knowing dirty talk will help Baekhyun ram him harder.

“Wann-a, fuck, you, against, the, wall,” Baekhyun moans in rhythm with his thrusts, driving in harder and relentltessly hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate.

The image of Baekhyun holding Kyungsoo’s body weight up, completely supporting him as he thrusts into Kyungsoo, slams through Kyungsoo and makes him come. Immediately, Baekhyun pulls out, takes off the cock ring, and jerks himself to completion all over Kyungsoo’s chest. Then he licks it up and swallows, though not before sharing some with Kyungsoo. Less cleanup, and faster cuddles.

Collapsing onto the bed, Baekhyun wiggles an arm under Kyungsoo’s neck and koala hugs his husband. “Fuck, I think the sex has only gotten better.”

“Mmhmm,” Kyungsoo says, sleepy.

It's so quiet Kyungsoo almost thinks Baekhyun had fallen asleep, until… “Soo, do you really want wall sex?”

Kyungsoo nuzzles into his neck, and mumbles, “So long as you don’t drop me. I’ve been sitting on my ass eating chips.”

Baekhyun kisses the crown of Kyungsoo’s head. “And your ass is all the more beautiful for it. I’ll see what I can do.”

_____________________

Right before going to bed that next night, Baekhyun corners Kyungsoo after he’s freshly showered. “Hi baby,” he says, caging Kyungsoo in with his arms against the wall, and draws Kyungsoo in for a long kiss. He’d pushed the bed away from the wall slightly, so… if anything happened, they could just fall back onto an accepting mattress.

“I was only in the shower for fifteen minutes,” Kyungsoo says, amused and slightly out of breath when Baekhyun pulls back.

“Ten minutes longer than you usually do, and I heard some lovely noises in there,” Baekhyun rumbles, stepping closer and grinding his clothed erection against Kyungsoo’s towel. Kyungsoo drops the towel, revealing his fully hard cock. “You thinking about something?”

Kyungsoo leans in to lick the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, and whispers, “Fingered myself to the thought of you fucking me against this wall. Of you using your beautiful fingers to make sure I’m prepped, then making me come untouched. Can you do that for me, baby?”

Baekhyun can’t get rid of his boxers quickly enough, before wrapping one of Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist. Reaching down, he circles Kyungsoo’s rim, finding it puffy and loose. “Oh, fuck that’s so sexy,” Baekhyun whimpers before pumping two fingers in. Kyungsoo had used so much lube that the slide is easy. Baekhyun’s already so fucking hard, already having stroked himself while listening to his husband shower, and he gasps when Kyungsoo covers his cock with lube.

Kyungsoo’s moans were always so distinct. “Aren’t I ready?” Kyungsoo groans impatiently, as Baekhyun scissors three fingers inside.

In answer, Baekhyun takes those three fingers out and pushes them inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. Keeping eye contact, Kyungsoo swirls his tongue around the fingers, cleaning out and tasting the blueberry flavored lube. Not bad. Baekhyun shudders at the filthiness of Kyungsoo humming around his fingers, and hastily withdraws them and wipes them on his own body. “Up you go,” Baekhyun sing-songs before wrapping his hands on Kyungsoo’s ass and hoisting him up the wall.

Yelping, Kyungsoo winds his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun breathes slowly, making sure the weight is stable, widening his stance and bending his knees slightly. Then he murmurs, “Kyungsoo, I think you’ll need to help me a little.”

Kyungsoo, who had been waiting, laughs and reaches around to help line up Baekhyun’s dick with his hole. His other hand’s grip tightens on Baekhyun’s shoulder as Baekhyun slowly thrusts up while lowering Kyungsoo’s body down. 

It’s insanely sexy, the way Kyungsoo is the louder one now, Baekhyun focusing his concentration in fucking Kyungsoo hard and keeping him upright. The first few thrusts, Baekhyun is trying to find the right angle. When Kyungsoo gasps and lets out a high moan, tightening his legs around Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun knows he’s found it. 

Thrusting in harder, Baekhyun starts to bite at Kyungsoo’s exposed neck, kissing him wherever he can reach. Kyungsoo almost feverishly runs his hands up and down Baekhyun’s arms, pecs, back, feeling the wiry strength in how hard Baekhyun is fucking him. His body, so different from Kyungsoo’s own, and so sexy, is all Kyungsoo’s right now.

Kyungsoo’s breathing faster and harder, harsher breaths punched out of him by Baekhyun’s thrusts. His own dick rubs so intensely against Baekhyun's fucking abs, holy fuck. He desperately wants to push Baekhyun’s buttons, hopes it’s as good for him as it is for Kyungsoo. “I’m so close,” Kyungsoo whimpers, “You’re being so good for me, aren’t you? Fucking me so good like this.” 

Baekhyun moans, managing to fuck Kyungsoo harder and wilder as Kyungsoo praises him more. “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun chants, the only word that he can manage in the middle of all his efforts, and then he manages to moan, “Come for me, please, please, fuck,” and Kyungsoo screams, coming hard between them.

Biting Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Baekhyun comes too, gripping Kyungsoo’s ass in a way he knows will leave bruises. 

Thankfully, the mattress is right behind them and they manage to collapse onto it, both breathing hard. “Well fuck,” Kyungsoo manages to say, “I think my toes are tingling.”

Baekhyun starts to giggle, and Kyungsoo slaps him before giggling too. “Aren’t they tingling with how much you ~love~ me?” Baekhyun chortles, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Sure. Let’s call it that.”

They are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out what I'm gonna do for the finale and it's gonna be goood. better start though, I probably don't want to be that lame person that misses Halloween festivities to write porn all alone in my (new!!) bedroom. With no furniture. RIP me.  
Also... sorry I think I'm getting lazy with the sex part and people are coming really fast ;;;;;;


	28. day 28: stripping/striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: striptease, butt plug, lap sex, face-sitting, felching, long opening inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/obaekdose/status/1184595878914543616)!
> 
> I cannot believe I fit ALL of these things into this chapter. what.

Baekhyun comes home to the heavenly odor of soybean paste. “Dinner smells delicious!” he yells as he skips into the kitchen. He freezes to admire Kyungsoo’s even more heavenly backside, though sadly covered with gray sweatpants, black boxers peeking out at the top. 

Kyungsoo turns and smiles at Baekhyun. “Welcome home. It’s cold outside, so I felt like some jiggae.” Stirring the pot some more, he gives it a taste. “Almost done. Can you grab two bowls?”

“Okay!” Opening the cupboard, Baekhyun takes out two pink bowls and sets them next to Kyungsoo. 

Now that he’s here, though…. Slowly, carefully, Baekhyun wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and another around his neck. “Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo says, turning his head to glance at him. Baekhyun leans to kiss Kyungsoo, and reaches under Kyungsoo’s apron to dip his fingers under Kyungsoo’s boxers and—

WHAP. Baekhyun retracts his hand to clutch at his head, whining, “Ow, whyyyy.”

“No naughty stuff while I have something _boiling_,” Kyungsoo snaps, and turns off the stove. “Wait until after dinner.”

“But what if I want you as an appetizer?” pouts Baekhyun, following Kyungsoo to the dinner table with utensils.

“Hush. I’ve got something planned for later,” Kyungsoo says, cheeks flushing. Baekhyun, intrigued, swallows the rest of his protests and starts to dig into dinner.

Kyungsoo still finishes first, and excuses himself early. The door to their bedroom slams shut, and Baekhyun is now just confused. Is Kyungsoo angry about something? He seemed normal during dinner, maybe even more playful than normal with banter. 

Licking the plate clean because Kyungsoo isn’t here to stop him and because dinner was fucking delicious, Baekhyun actually cleans up the dinner table. “Babe, you okay?” he shouts.

“...yeah, come in when you’re ready!” is the answering reply. Baekhyun leaves the plates to soak in the sink and walks in the bedroom door.

And bursts out laughing. “Kyungsoo, baby, you cold?” Kyungsoo’s standing in the middle of the room with a thick winter jacket on, eskimo hood pulled over his head.

“Not remotely, go sit down before I break out into a sweat,” Kyungsoo says, pushing Baekhyun onto the bed. 

Curious, Baekhyun swings his legs as he watches Kyungsoo slowly unzip. He groans when Kyungsoo’s light pink three piece suit is revealed, the cut superbly hugging his body. Baekhyun’s favorite color looks so good on Kyungsoo, sharply offset by the navy blue tie and pocket square. Baekhyun just wants to get up and run his hands all over Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo growls, “Stay there.” The command zips straight down to his dick, and Baekhyun shudders. He slowly sits back on his hands, hadn’t even realized he’d been getting up. “That’s my good boy.”

Fuck.

Running a hand from his hair, down his neck, Kyungsoo turns so Baekhyun can greedily watch Kyungsoo’s hands continue down to his butt. With a rough grip, Kyungsoo cups his own ass through the pants. “Can…,” Baekhyun starts, but his throat is too dry. He swallows. “Can I touch myself?” He bites back a moan as Kyungsoo moves to cup his own cock, tracing the outline against the slacks.

“I think you can be the best boy and wait, can’t you?” Kyungsoo says, arching an eyebrow. Baekhyun draws in a shuddering breath and nods. “Do take out your pretty cock for me though, I want to see it.”

Baekhyun scrambles to obey, shoving his black sweatpants low enough so he can pull his dick out through his boxers. Kyungsoo had never said to take his clothes off, just his dick out. He shivers as Kyungsoo hums in approval. “Lovely,” Kyungsoo breathes, before slowly, painfully slowly, popping each button of his vest open. With care, Kyungsoo tugs at the top of the jacket, revealing more and more of the white button-down shirt underneath. 

It’s agonizing moments before Kyungsoo completely removes the pink jacket and vest, neatly setting it down on the papasan chair. Then he’s back, stalking closer to Baekhyun, keeping eye contact as he licks his lips and touches his tie to Baekhyun’s dick. A groan spills out of Baekhyun when Kyungsoo licks at the precum that has stained the tip of the tie. 

Smirking, Kyungsoo lets the tie go before tweaking at each of his nipples through the almost see though fabric of his button-down. He moans slightly, arching his back into his own touch, and Baekhyun’s cock throbs at the sight. Baekhyun’s hands twist in the sheets, gripping tightly to keep himself from moving. God, what he would do to worship Kyungsoo’s body so Kyungsoo doesn’t have to do it himself.

It’s torture, watching Kyungsoo tweak at his nipples and rub at the sizable bulge in his slacks. “Please,” Baekhyun begs, not sure for what. “Please.”

Kyungsoo seems to understand, breathing hard as he unbuttons his shirt and folds it less neatly on top of the jacket. He turns around, and slowly pulls off his pants with his ass in the air. Baekhyun’s eyes zero in on something winking at him in between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks, and then lets out a loud whimper when Kyungsoo’s hands slowly spread them. 

“Fuck.” It’s Baekhyun’s favorite butt plug, pink jeweled heart sparkling where it’s nestled in Kyungsoo’s hole. Still bent over, Kyungsoo lets go of a cheek to slowly tug the plug out, then slam it back in. Baekhyun feels sucker-punched, biting back moans and cock jerking every time Kyungsoo thrusts it. 

Then Kyungsoo pulls it out with a long _schlick_. Straightening, Kyungsoo says, “Open.” Baekhyun barely has his mouth open before Kyungsoo is inserting the butt plug in his mouth. It’s covered in strawberry lube, and Baekhyun moans around the silicone and Kyungsoo thrusts it in and out, getting it all clean. “Good boy,” Kyungsoo says, and climbs into Baekhyun’s lap. It’s a gift from hell, Kyungsoo looking like he wants to fuck Baekhyun into the bed and only wearing the navy tie. 

“You gonna fuck yourself on my cock, baby?” Baekhyun whispers with his last coherent thought, yelping when Kyungsoo drips cold lube over his almost purpling cock.

Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him, licking and swirling his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth, stealing away any possible banter. “Yes, baby, because good boys get rewards,” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to process it before Kyungsoo sinks down on Baekhyun’s cock in one smooth downward motion. It draws a shocked cry from Baekhyun, who tries desperately not to come. “Breathe,” Kyungsoo says, “breathe.”

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Baekhyun nods. He kisses Kyungsoo again, and his cock twitches at how gently Kyungsoo caresses his cheek. Kyungsoo’s low chuckle makes Baekhyun quiver again. “I’m going to come so fast,” Baekhyun moans.

“I’ll sit on your face if you do,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun moans again, extra-loud. Laughing, Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun on the nose.

Gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders, Kyungsoo begins to ride his cock, throwing his head back when he finds the right angle. Baekhyun closes his eyes so tight he sees pinpricks of light, trying with all his might to not come, even as Kyungsoo’s hole clenches and squelches oh-so-tight around his cock. But when Kyungsoo swivels his hips, Baekhyun is coming with a hoarse yell, bucking up and filling Kyungsoo’s hole.

Riding Baekhyun’s cock, right to the edge of oversensitivity, Kyungsoo raises himself off and crawls forward. This is new and hot, Kyungsoo’s hole dripping with Baekhyun’s cum on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun eagerly pulls Kyungsoo’s thighs down and licks at his rim, lapping at his own cum. He slips a finger in to prod at Kyungsoo’s bundle of nerves, sucking harder until Kyungoo is coming with a shout. Baekhyun keeps his tongue in to clean out the rest of his cum, enjoying the way Kyungsoo’s hole clenches on him.

When they’re fully cleaned up and lying next to each other, Baekhyun bursts into giggles. “That was, hahaha, so hot, but you totally pfff could’ve skipped the winter jacket.”

Kyungsoo weakly shoves at Baekhyun but he’s giggling too. “I mean, I thought it would keep with the first snow theme.”

“Nothing like celebrating the first snowfall with a striptease,” Baekhyun agrees, tugging Kyungsoo into little spoon position. “It might be a white Christmas.”

“Oh, yes, we’ll make it a white Christmas. Pfff with our cum,” Kyungsoo jokes and Baekhyun mock-retches.

“The worst!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Kyungsoo could look very handsome in [this!](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/DF/5D/rBVaJFjsktyARFYrAACOh_qpETg414.jpg)  
also, I think my writing is getting kinkier as baeksoo gets kinkier.....


	29. day 29: sleepy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sleep sex, analingus

Christmas Eve is the first moment they get to breathe. Baekhyun had convinced Kyungsoo it was a good idea to road trip early to all of their relatives, before the winter holiday rush. Then they could spend the last week of the year together.

"We're never doing that again," Kyungsoo groans, stretching out properly on the bed. "We have money now, we can spend it on nice, short flights.”

Stripping off all his clothes, Baekhyun dives under the sheets. “But it was fun,” he mumbles, already half asleep. “And we got some together time.”

Kyungsoo takes his clothes off and snuggles next to Baekhyun. “I did like talking to you for days, but we,” he yawns mid-sentence. “We had no energy for sex.”

“Aw, were you missing our kinks?” Baekhyun teases, bopping Kyungsoo on the nose. Kyungsoo smacks his hand away. 

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo yawns again. Then he lets out an _oof_ when Baekhyun flops half onto his stomach. 

“I got a great idea!” Baekhyun says, wiggling on top of Kyungsoo. “Whoever wakes up first starts sexytimes.”

Ignoring the word sexytimes, Kyungsoo asks, “Are we trying to keep the other person asleep?” Kyungsoo strokes a hand down Baekhyun’s lovely muscled back, then rolls them so they’re on their sides. Knowing Baekhyun, he’d fall asleep on Kyungsoo and make something go numb.

“Up to how you’re feeling,” Baekhyun yawns one last time and snuggles back into Kyungsoo’s embrace. “Night.”

Kyungsoo is asleep before he can respond. After what feels like no time, Kyungsoo blearily opens his eyes and blinks at the time. “Dammit, Baek.” Of course, Kyungsoo had always taken the early driving shifts so his body was accustomed to waking up at 6 AM.

He decides he'll wake Baekhyun up only when he’s flushed and needy for Kyungsoo. Languidly extracting himself from Baekhyun’s hold, he rolls Baekhyun onto his back. For a moment, Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun whimper in his sleep with fondness. The sky is still dark, but Kyungsoo knows his husband will always shine in his eyes.

He presses a loving kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead before spreading Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun’s morning wood springs to attention, half-hard. Kyungsoo bends down to lap at it, pressing his tongue flat and tracing each vein by memory. 

When it’s hard enough, Kyungsoo presses Baekhyun’s legs up and out so his hole is exposed. Even in the dim light, Kyungsoo can make out the clenching. So sexy. He drags the flat of his tongue over the rim, and slips it inside. He can hear Baekhyun’s sleep noises become more and more awake, until Baekhyun’s making little cries. “Hi baby, you awake?” Kyungsoo asks, catching his breath.

“Mmnrgh” is Baekhyun’s response, but he still lets Kyungsoo lick into his mouth and moans at the taste of himself. “Yum.”

Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose at the morning breath taste, though it’s not as bad as it could be. “Morning. I should start fucking you in the mornings, you’re so deliciously pliant.” 

“Mmmm, I wouldn’t mind waking up to my ass being eaten out every morning,” Baekhyun says, yawning. There’s a little more light now. Even with bed hair, or maybe especially with bed hair, Baekhyun looks like an angel. Kyungsoo’s so fucking in love.

“I love you,” he suddenly says while lubing his fingers. 

“Okay, weird response but I love yo—ahh!” Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo inserts two fingers at once. “Ah, fuck, it’s been a minute. Yes, more, please.”

“I should’ve made you stay asleep,” Kyungsoo says, amused as more moans spill out of Baekhyun’s pretty lips. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo doesn’t actually mind, especially when Kyungsoo leans to kiss Baekhyun as he scissors his fingers. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight.”

“Fuck me already,” Baekhyun begs, muscles all on display in the morning light as he keeps his own legs spread. Kyungsoo licks a stripe up Baekhyun’s cock just to hear the desperate moan come from Baekhyun, then uses his dick to follow the same line, rubbing his sensitive cockhead against Baekhyun’s shaft. Kyungsoo does it a few more times to tease both of them, before Baekhyun’s 100% awake and begging so prettily.

He lines up and shoves his cock in, watching Baekhyun throw his head back and bare his beautiful neck. Kyungsoo leans to nip at it and savors the feeling of Baekhyun tightening around him. When he’s sure Baekhyun is relaxed around him, Kyungsoo starts to thrust, a slow but relentless pace. “Touch yourself for me?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning back to admire the hickeys he’s sucked on Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones. He hooks Baekhyun’s legs on his own shoulders, loving how flexible Baekhyun’s gotten too.

As if Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo’s admiring him, Baekhyun winks cheekily and flexes his arm muscles. Then chokes as Kyungsoo speeds up his thrusts, slamming his hips against Baekhyun’s ass at an almost punishing pace. It’s all Baekhyun can do to twist one hand on the sheets while the other hand strokes his own cock, pulls at it as he knows Kyungsoo wants him to. “Harder, harder,” Baekhyun cries, clenching down hard on the thick cock ramming him so well.

His orgasm hits him suddenly, and Baekhyun arches his back as he comes all over himself. Pulling out, Kyungsoo jacks himself off until he too is coming over Baekhyun, covering him with more semen. 

The golden morning light streaming over Baekhyun’s cum-covered body is possibly the best Christmas morning gift Kyungsoo has ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a l m o s t there! I can't believe I'm almost done, thank you for following me through this journey if you've made it this far lol


	30. day 30: stockings/pantyhose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: stockings, more muscle kink, dirty talk, photography, short footjob, blowjob

It’s such a good Christmas morning. Baekhyun manages to successfully sous chef for Kyungsoo, putting together the best brunch they’ve had all year. Then they’d gone back to bed and cuddled, watching Christmas movies while bundled up under layers of blankets.

It isn’t until the evening that Baekhyun even remembers the presents. He jumps up to get them, and Kyungsoo kisses him when he comes back with the packages. “I hope you like what I got you,” Baekhyun says, wrapping himself up with a blanket and watching expectantly. 

As neatly as possible, Kyungsoo meticulously opens up the package and then gasps in delight. It’s a camera Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo’s been eying. “Thank you, Baek, it’s beautiful.”

Baekhyun preens. “I know. We should use it to make homemade pornos,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

To his surprise, Kyungsoo merely hums instead of giving a snarky response. Baekhyun shivers, wondering at the idea that Kyungsoo would consider filming himself fucking Baekhyun. Baekhyun is totally up for it, but…. He fantasizes for a bit before realizing Kyungsoo has already put away the camera and is looking expectantly at Baekhyun.

Blushing, Baekhyun rips at the gift wrapping, and reveals two boxes inside. He opens the first, and says, “Oh… my…” as he takes out a long, sheer black stocking. He immediately holds it up beside his leg. It covers his leg from his feet to halfway up his thigh, with pink lacing striping up the sides. At the top there’s a cute black bow. 

“Open the other,” Kyungsoo says with a fond chuckle, at how fascinated Baekhyun looks. Baekhyun gingerly puts down the two stockings before opening the other small box. This time it’s a pair of sheer black stockings with lacing only at the top. “I figured—”

Baekhyun tackles Kyungsoo to the bed, pinning him down. “Can I put these on you!!” he asks excitedly. “I love it, I love it so much Kyungsoo. It’s so sexy.”

Kyungsoo extracts a hand from Baekhyun’s hold to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair, chuckling. “Yeah. Put them on me, let me know what you think.”

Pushing himself off of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun peels off Kyungsoo’s pajama pants. He whistles at the lack of boxers and mischievously licks at the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock. Baekhyun loves the way Kyungsoo’s eyes darken, the way he exhales softly at the feeling of Baekhyun slowly pulling the stockings over his feet, calves, and thighs. “Fucking sexy,” Baekhyun murmurs, running a palm over Kyungsoo’s stockinged leg, and then placing it over his own cock.

Kyungsoo immediately grinds the ball of his foot against Baekhyun’s crotch, drawing a groan out of Baekhyun. “Naughty boy,” Kyungsoo purrs, and Baekhyun whimpers as Kyungsoo rubs his foot up and down. “Getting so turned on. Do you actually like feet?” 

The second question is genuine, and Baekhyun rushes to respond, “I just like it because it’s you, Kyungsoo. Your feet, your legs… I love every part of you.” He whimpers when Kyungsoo drags his feet over Baekhyun’s cock again. “St… stop.”

Freezing, Kyungsoo withdraws his foot. “Sorry, are you—”

“No, I’m ok, I just…” Baekhyun shucks his sweatpants and boxers off and pouts at Kyungsoo. “Don’t I get to wear mine?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathes, and captures Baekhyun’s leg. Pressing a kiss to the knee, Kyungsoo says, “Of course, darling. They’re your present. Hold still.” He lets go of Baekhyun’s leg to admire the way it slightly quivers in the air, muscles tightening to keep that position. Then he slowly draws the stocking up, and over Baekhyun’s knee. It’s amazing, the amount of strength in Baekhyun’s calves and thighs. Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun do the same with his other leg.

“What now?” Baekhyun asks, running a hand slowly over his own stockings. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, and it makes an almost obscene sight.

Kyungsoo finds himself reaching for the camera, setting it up and pointing it at Baekhyun. “Pose for me, beautiful,” he says, and Baekhyun preens. He lifts both legs up so the camera can see his asshole, then puts one leg down so the camera can focus on his one raised leg. It really is fucking arousing, seeing Baekhyun’s muscled leg wrapped in delicate lace. Kyungsoo has him shift onto all fours and push out his ass, so he can capture Baekhyun’s perky behind with black and pink lace underneath.

They go over the pictures together and Baekhyun nuzzles into Kyungsoo, feeling a pleasant burn of arousal. “You make me look so handsome and slutty.”

Putting the camera aside in a safe place, Kyungsoo captures Baekhyun’s lips in a deep kiss. “Because you are both. Spread your legs for me, baby?”

“No, you first, fuck my face,” Baekhyun says, pushing a startled Kyungsoo onto his back. “Let me show you my gratitude.” He wraps Kyungsoo’s legs around his shoulders and sucks Kyungsoo down to the hilt. Baekhyun groans when Kyungsoo’s stockinged feet dig into his back, and Kyungsoo chokes at the vibrations around his cock. 

Baekhyun bobs his head at the pace Kyungsoo demands with his legs, and plays with his own cock at the same time. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard. Making Baekhyun bob faster and faster, soon Kyungsoo digs his feet into Baekhyun’s back and keeps him there, crying out and coming down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun’s cry is muffled by Kyungsoo’s dick as he comes too, swallowing around Kyungsoo’s cock more to wring out the last drops of cum.

Pulling Baekhyun off, Kyungsoo gathers him in his arms and hugs him tight. “Merry Christmas.”

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo brightly and pecks him on the lips. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's [Baekhyun's stockings](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/mens-lace-garter-belt-2) and these are [Kyungsoo's stockings](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/mens-frilly-garter-belt?variant=29526226179)! Yes, I know those are for the garters but the stockings are so cute!  
I've got it all planned out, she said. I have the idea, she said.  
And of course, nothing written yet for tomorrow. Guess I'll write it all tomorrow... during the day of Halloween.


	31. day 31: any combo of the above!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of course why the hell would this be on time? Close enough.  
warnings: gangbang-ish, moresome, sex games, d/s undertones or overtones, blow job, hand job, exhibitionism, voyeurism, ass eating, bulges, deepthroating, felching, tickling kink (returns!), size kink, face sitting, dirty talkkkkk, wall sex  
^not necessarily in that order

"Can you imagine if people only saw our kinky moments?" Baekhyun murmurs. They’re lazing on the couch, in their sweatpants, with Kyungsoo jetpacking Baekhyun. “They’d think we spend all of our time naked.”

“What are you talking about,” Kyungsoo laughs, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. “Are you sad we’re done with the kink list?”

“A little bit. I’m excited for what we have planned today though,” Baekhyun says, grabbing Kyungsoo’s other hand and playing with the fingers. “Who do you think’s gonna get here first?”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Baekhyun groans, trying to burrow further into Kyungsoo. “Baekhyunnie, you have to get up,” Kyungsoo says, but doesn’t push very hard. Their spot on the couch is too comfortable.

The doorbell rings again. And then again, and again before Baekhyun springs up and yells, “Alright, alright stop it!” He opens the door and reveals Jongin and Sehun in their front porch. 

Sehun’s the one at the doorbell, scowling, and Jongin rushes to say, “Sorry! Sehun hates waiting. He’s not actually mad though, he just looks like that.”

Baekhyun coos at Sehun, who walks past him stone-faced to greet Kyungsoo. “Well, I’m glad you guys made it. You’re the first to arrive.” He brings Jongin in for a hug, and Jongin squeezes back, hard. “You okay?”

Stepping back, Jongin bites his lip. “Yeah, just a bit nervous. Going to the swingers club is one thing, but this isn’t something we’ve done before.”

“Kyungsoo’s made sure they’re all alright, you trust him, right?” Baekhyun says, partly teasing because Jongin’s cheeks flush at the mention of Kyungsoo. “Speaking of, go say hi. Sehun’s already in his lap.” Baekhyun pushes Jongin in, and notices more people outside their house. Skipping out of the front porch, Baekhyun tackles Jongdae for a hug. “Hello darling!”

Jongdae laughs brightly, catching Baekhyun with ease and carrying him out of the elevator. “Hello, I’ve brought my favorite boys. I think you might already know both of them?”

Looking at the other two, Baekhyun gasps. “You’re Kris, right?” Kris grins, gums showing, and clasps Baekhyun’s outstretched hand. Baekhyun briefly notes how Kris’s hand engulfs his own. “We met at the wedding, but hi, I’m Baekhyun.”

“Thanks for letting me come. Or maybe I should thank Kyungsoo.”

“You should definitely thank Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun laughs, “but thank me for finding him. And you are?” he asks politely, turning to the smaller man with a perfectly symmetrical face. He could have walked out of a Korean drama, he’s that handsome. He also looks vaguely familiar, but Baekhyun can’t put his finger on how he’d know him.

“I’m Junmyeon,” Junmyeon says, shaking Baekhyun’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Great, let’s stop standing in the cold, come in,” Baekhyun says, tugging Jongdae along. Under his breath, he asks, “I don’t think I know Junmyeon?”

“You’ll figure it out soon enough, you’re smart,” Jongdae replies, also under his breath, and then lets go of Baekhyun’s hand to take one of each of Kris and Junmyeon’s.

Baekhyun watches them, suspecting that they’re both Jongdae’s subs. Subs. “Ohhhh fuck,” Baekhyun says quietly. Junmyeon was the man being tickled.

Before he can continue thinking further on that note, a knock sounds on the door again. Baekhyun whirls around to open it, and blinks at the five people standing on the porch. “Did you all carpool?” he asks dumbly.

“No, though we should have,” Yixing says, elbowing Lu Han. Chanyeol is tucked under Yixing’s other arm, despite being much taller. He waves at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun waves back.

“Taozi wanted to go shopping,” Lu Han replies, hooking an arm around Tao’s waist. “As much as I love Taozi, I know other people don’t like looking at hats for three hours.”

“It was not three hours,” Tao pouts, shooting Minseok a pleading glance for backup. “Right, hyung?”

Minseok kisses Tao instead of responding. Then, smiling at Baekhyun, Minseok says, “Hi, I’m Minseok by the way. We didn’t get properly introduced last time.”

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun grins back, “I got to see your dick though so I feel like we’re best friends already.” Chanyeol chokes in the background and everyone else laughs. 

“You going to throw an outdoor party?” Kyungsoo asks, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “Chanyeol looks like he’s going to freeze to death.”

“Aw, we can’t have that!” Baekhyun says. He kisses Kyungsoo before extracting himself and ushering everyone in. 

Once everyone has a drink in hand, Kyungsoo calls a toast. “Welcome to the New Year’s Eve Balls Party,” Kyungsoo cheers, “Go nibble on some balls.” 

Grabbing a plate, Baekhyun admires the spread of foods. Everything is ball-shaped. Takoyaki, spicy fishballs, various types of meatballs, potato cheese balls, skewers with mozzarella balls and cherry tomatoes, and cake pops. “These are the best balls ever,” Lu Han moans. “Besides yours,” he quickly adds, seeing Tao pout.

“You’ve really outdone yourself, love,” Baekhyun side-hugs Kyungsoo.

After everyone finishes munching away on appetizers and chatting, Junmyeon and Yixing help Kyungsoo clear everything away. Baekhyun’s job is to walk everyone around the house as a tour, but really to help kickstart the digestion process.

The tour ends in Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Depending on their personalities, some of their guests look intrigued and others look nervous. Baekhyun drops a kiss on Jongin’s forehead, whispering, “We’ll cover limits.” At this, Jongin’s shoulders relax ever so slightly. Raising his voice, Baekhyun starts making some jokes, getting people in the mood.

Kyungsoo looks around before clearing his throat. “Okay, everyone on the cushy carpet.” When everyone’s settled, he announces, “We’re going to play spin the bottle.” Kyungsoo holds a finger at Sehun, who looks poised to fire off a snarky comment. “A modified version. Whoever the bottle points to, that person or people if it’s between, has ten minutes to make the spinner come. If you come, you’re out. If it takes longer, any one of us who wants to can join in on the fun.”

Surprised murmurs, but no one objects. Kyungsoo continues, “No object insertion, you can only use your body, their body, and as much lube as necessary. Safewords are traffic light colors, green, yellow, and red. Any other concerns?” His audience all shake their heads. “I know I explained one on one with you all that sex will be happening, and that you are free to sit out if you’re uncomfortable. You can remove yourself at any time. That’ll allow someone who’s out to come back in, so I’m sure they’ll be enthusiastic to take your place.”

Baekhyun grins, taking his shirt off. “Pants can stay on until you spin. Let’s end this year with a bang!” Junmyeon and Minseok chuckle, but everyone else groans. “I can start us off.”

He vigorously spins the wine bottle, and watches as it slowly comes to a stop. His heart stops. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

Yixing rises gracefully, smirking and stalking closer to Baekhyun. Baekhyun yelps as he’s scooped up, but Yixing places him on his own bed as gentle as can be. He shudders, watching everyone else surround the bed to observe as Yixing rips Baekhyun’s sweatpants off. Pushing Baekhyun’s legs up to his chest, Yixing says, “Your ass is so beautiful, Baekhyun. I think you’ll like this.

A strong, callused hand wraps around his cock at the same time Yixing licks over Baekhyun’s rim. Baekhyun gasps, hips jerking up into Yixing’s grip but also back onto Yixing’s tongue. His eyes meet Kyungsoo’s, who’s licking his lips. Baekhyun groans again, knowing the only reason Kyungsoo’s not jerking off to the sight of Baekhyun getting wrecked is that he wants to “win.”

Baekhyun twists his hands in the sheets, trying to focus on anything but the growing pleasure building rapidly inside his balls. It’s a full-frontal assault on his senses, his dick getting pumped and Yixing working his tongue in and out. Yixing’s style is different to Kyungsoo’s, somehow gentler and more dominating all at once. 

He shouldn’t watch, he’ll only come faster if he does, but Baekhyun looks anyway. Yixing looks so content to have his face shoved on Baekhyun’s hole, eating him out with passion and tongue-fucking him so well. Feeling Baekhyun’s cock kick, Yixing glances up to make eye contact with Baekhyun, and winks. “Fu-uck,” Baekhyun whines, throwing his head back at the hotness. He’s able to note with the last vestiges of his sanity that Tao is clutching the bottom of his cock in a makeshift cock ring, and laughs.

Baekhyun chokes when the hand on his cock starts playing with just his engorged cockhead instead. Feeling cold air, Baekhyun realizes Yixing must have leaned back. Lifting his head, he’s just in time for Yixing to insert his finger in Baekhyun’s mouth. Moaning around Yixing’s fingers, Baekhyun can see Yixing’s eyes darken at the way Baekhyun takes him so well. The insistent hand on Baekhyun’s cock is now pumping up and down, fully slicked with Baekhyun’s precum. 

Yixing sets an unforgiving pace with his two fingers, plunging it quickly in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth to thoroughly coat it. He can see Yixing’s cock jump and twitch in his sweatpants. God, Baekhyun wishes he could last enough for Yixing to give him a good dicking.

Withdrawing his fingers, Yixing pushes both into Baekhyun’s hole and Baekhyun cries out, the he’s just almost stretched out enough and it’s such a delicious pain pleasure. His balls draw up, but what wrecks him is when Yixing leans in and whispers, “You’re so pretty, so beautiful Baekhyun. Would you please come for me?”

Baekhyun yells as he comes, spurting white all over himself. Vaguely, he hears the timer going off, but he’s already spent. It’s Jongdae who lifts him off the bed. “I hope that felt as good as it looked,” Jongdae smirks, gently depositing Baekhyun in the papasan chair. 

“I think my legs are numb,” Baekhyun mumbles, and Jongdae chuckles, ruffling his hair before getting up and sitting back down in the circle. Oh well. As a good host, now Baekhyun gets to watch. He was never going to last long anyway, not with eleven gorgeous men in his bedroom.

Yixing takes a deep breath. Baekhyun’s pleased to note that at least Yixing looks just as fucked out as Baekhyun feels. His cheeks are flushed, dick bulging in his pants and straining to get free. 

After a minute, Yixing finally spins and it lands on Minseok. “Have… mercy on me?” Yixing gulps as Minseok gently but firmly pushes Yixing down on the carpet. Minseok slowly pulls Yixing’s sweatpants down. 

He grins when Yixing’s cock, flushed red and hard, slaps against Yixing’s belly when freed. “No underwear, hmm? Naughty Xing,” Minseok tuts. Yixing lets out a whimper, and Baekhyun watches the new dynamics with fascination. Keeping the sweatpants binding Yixing’s legs together, Minseok starts to lick at Yixing’s dick like a lollipop. Minseok's lips look small next to Yixing's thick leaking cock, the juxtaposition almost obscene.

Then he angles Yixing’s dick up and fucking swallows it down until his face is buried in Yixing’s crotch. Baekhyun softly whimpers and hears others let out inadvertent moans, all eyes focused on the way Minseok’s throat works around Yixing’s dick. Minseok chokes, once, twice, and then Yixing is shaking apart, back arching and pushing Minseok’s head up and off. Minseok makes sure to suckle at the head, so no cum lands on the carpet. 

Chanyeol picks Yixing up and deposits him on Baekhyun’s lap. “Cuddle him for me.”

“Gladly,” Baekhyun nods, and helps Yixing take his sweatpants off. He holds Yixing’s hands in his as they watch Minseok spin. It lands between Junmyeon and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo moves them back on the bed. “What’s your specialty?” he quickly asks Junmyeon, and Junmyeon shrugs. 

“I’m pretty good at eating people out,” he says, and sticks out his tongue. It’s obscenely long, and Baekhyun shudders at imagining _that_ inside his ass. 

Letting out a thoughtful hum, Kyungsoo tugs Minseok’s pants and boxers off, lifting his leg. “Hold this up and eat him out. I’m going to try something else.”

Yixing moans softly when Junmyeon starts licking at Minseok’s hole. But Baekhyun is watching Kyungsoo position himself… facing away? He watches Kyungsoo take Minseok’s hand, and suddenly he realizes. “Shit,” Baekhyun breathes, as Kyungsoo drizzles lube onto Minseok’s fingers and uses them to work himself open. 

“Your fingers are so nice, thicker than my Baekhyunnie’s,” Kyungsoo gasps, “fuck me, hyung.” 

It looks like Minseok can’t resist, fucking his fingers into Kyungsoo at a punishing pace all while gasping at Junmyeon’s ministrations. He’s got three in Kyungsoo before Kyungsoo pulls off and pushes Minseok on his back. Junmyeon shifts accordingly, fucking _deep_ into Minseok’s hole with his skilled tongue. Minseok cries out when Kyungsoo sinks on Minseok’s cock, making sure to clench just around the cockhead. 

The timer rings and several people rush to the bed. Jongdae goes for Minseok, tweaking his nipples but eliciting no reaction. Lu Han helps Kyungsoo sink down further onto Minseok’s cock and then start bouncing, ass slapping against Minseok’s hips. Tao pulls down Junmyeon’s pants and starts to lap at his leaking cock. 

With a strangled yell, Minseok thrusts up and comes inside Kyungsoo, spurting his come inside. Immediately everyone else stops what they’re doing, and returns to the circle while Tao licks and cleans up Minseok. Lu Han helps eat out Kyungsoo, who moans and tries to swat at him. “No fair,” Kyungsoo complains, and Lu Han gives him a shit-eating grin. 

“Just wanted to help keep everything clean,” Lu Han says, as innocently as he can with cum dripping down his chin. Minseok decides to rest in a corner, despite Baekhyun and Yixing’s insisting he should join the cuddle puddle. 

After losing the rock paper scissors battle, Junmyeon spins the bottle next. It lands on Sehun, who immediately tackles Junmyeon onto his back on the bed. “You are so cute in my arms,” Sehun giggles, giving Junmyeon a kiss and dances his fingers down Junmyeon’s body.

Junmyeon’s cock kicks against his belly at the ticklish touch, but Baekhyun sees why Jongdae had also restrained Junmyeon when actually his whole body spasms. “Sorry, I’m ticklish,” Junmyeon explains, and Sehun nods, taking more care to not tickle Junmyeon. 

Both Sehun and Baekhyun gasp when they see Junmyeon’s hole, wet and gaping. Sehun immediately plunges two fingers in, fucking in hard and fast. “You’re already so wet down here,” Sehun murmurs, and Junmyeon moans.

“Wanted to be ready,” Junmyeon says, flushing. “A ready fuckhole.”

Sehun curses, four fingers fucking in and out of Junmyeon as they all watch in fascination. Baekhyun notices Jongdae doesn’t look surprised, though he’s not unaffected. In fact, everyone’s sporting decent bulges when Sehun wipes his hand against his pants and takes them off.

“Oh, fuck,” Yixing breathes and Baekhyun giggles as the sentiment is shared by the room. Even Junmyeon widens his eyes at Sehun’s fat dick and his cock twitches, precum leaving streaks of white on the bed. 

“Please,” Junmyeon begs before Sehun is ramming his dick in, hard and fast. The timer rings but no one moves, too engrossed at watching Sehun _plow_ Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon lets little _ah_s of pleasure, scrabbling at the bed with every powerful thrust. Sehun is a beauty to watch, Baekhyun thinks, the way he smoothly fucks into Junmyeon. The way he shoves his thick, fat cock inside, hips relentlessly slapping Junmyeon's ass.

Finally Jongin moves behind Sehun and tweaks Sehun’s nipples, rolling and pulling. Sehun’s hips stutter at the harsh touch, and then when Jongin grinds onto Sehun’s ass with his clothed cock, Sehun comes with a cry. Kyungsoo helps them clean up, and Jongin brings Sehun to join the Baekhyun-Yixing cuddle puddle. He’s a welcome addition, though Sehun hisses with oversensitivity when Yixing strokes his softening dick in wonder.

Poor Junmyeon has to spin the bottle again. It lands on Lu Han, who shucks his pants and lubes his dick up. He positions Junmyeon so he’s bent over the bed, and then lines up his cock with Junmyeon’s hole. Teasingly, Lu Han traces Junmyeon’s rim with his cockhead until it pushes in past the loose ring of muscle. “Will you even be able to feel good around my cock after taking Sehunnie?” Lu Han wonders, and Junmyeon quivers at the dirty talk.

Then Lu Han thrusts inside and groans. Starting to snap his hips, Lu Han stops teasing and sets a quick pace. “Guess we have the answer,” Baekhyun tells Yixing and Sehun, who laugh. Yixing has his hand on Baekhyun’s cock, slowly teasing it back to life. They watch as Lu Han wraps a hand around Junmyeon’s cock and starts to tickle it. Junmyeon spasms again, but his body is pinned down by Lu Han’s. Loud whimpers fall out of Junmyeon’s mouth before he jerks once and comes.

Jongdae and Kris help clean up this time, and deposits Junmyeon on top of Minseok. For some reason, Minseok is fine cuddling Junmyeon and takes him in his arms. Noticing the pouts on the papasan chair, Minseok says, “We’re really good friends outside of this, actually. Also, I don’t think you could fit more on that chair.”

“Hmph,” Sehun says, and they return their attention to the game.

Lu Han spins Jongin. Jongin lowers his ass on Lu Han’s face while starting to suck Lu Han’s dick. Unable to resist, Lu Han licks into Jongin’s hole, making Jongin whine. After a few minutes, Jongin pulls off and fingers himself while kissing Lu Han, filthy and open-mouthed. When Jongin feels ready, he rides Lu Han hard. 

As Lu Han shouts and comes, so does Tao. Everyone turns to look at Tao, who looks surprised and shame-faced when a damp patch appears on his pants. “Fuck, I didn’t even get to play,” Tao whines, but Lu Han pulls him down on the side anyway. 

“Rules are rules,” he says, and kisses Tao to soothe the news.

On his next spin, Jongin gets Jongdae. “On all fours, Jonginnie,” Jongdae croons and Jongin scrambles to obey. Jongdae peels off his pants and gets on the bed, slowly fucking in and out. It’s so slow that eventually Jongdae stops, with only the cockhead in.

Whining in frustration, Jongin starts to fuck himself on Jongdae’s cock. It’s fucking hot, watching Jongin thrust his ass back onto Jongdae’s hips, loud smacks echoing around the room. Jongdae reaches forward to form a ring for Jongin to fuck into, and soon Jongin is coming with a wild cry.

Jongin joins the papasan cuddle pile, slightly precarious but still okay, proving Minseok wrong. Baekhyun’s attention is back to the bed because it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to fuck Jongdae. Baekhyun swallows hard when Kyungsoo arranges himself on his back, making Jongdae pin his hands to the bed. “I always wondered what it would be like to dominate you,” Jongdae growls, and draws Kyungsoo in a kiss. “Would you beg? Will you make your pup listen?”

“Please.” Baekhyun shakes, cock fully hard again as he watches Kyungsoo struggle to submit, struggle to not fight back as Jongdae takes him. It’s insanely sexy, and Jongdae seems to think so too when he comes, shaking all over. Jongdae gets to join Minseok and Junmyeon, but to mollify the papasan chair residents, Lu Han and Tao have migrated to the foot of the chair.

Kyungsoo spins Kris next. To Baekhyun, Kris is an unknown. Kyungsoo seems to know him though, whispering words under his breath to Kris as he bends him in half and finger fucks him until Kris comes with a sob.

“That was fast,” Baekhyun says, and Yixing shrugs. 

“Kris has been lusting after Kyungsoo ever since he overheard you two going at it in the bathroom.”

Baekhyun looks at Yixing in horror. “I thought we were…”

Yixing chuckles. “Well, he actually stayed in the next stall after pretending to leave the bathroom. Kinky fucker.”

Blinking, Baekhyun opens his mouth to respond except Chanyeol’s extracting him from the cuddle puddle. “I’m gonna swap out with you,” Chanyeol says. “I’ve already gotten my go with Kyungsoo, you guys should go.”

“Aw, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, wanting to protest. The words die in his mouth when he watches Chanyeol fold himself into Yixing’s embrace, Yixing showering him with kisses. “Thanks!” he says instead, and skips over and onto the bed. “So.”

“So,” Kyungsoo grins at him, almost completely fucked out and still looking gorgeous.

“Wanna show them our wall sex?” Baekhyun asks. “Back by popular demand.” 

“Oh fuck yes,” Chanyeol cheers, and the sentiment is echoed. 

They kiss, licking at each other’s tongues and lapping before Baekhyun maneuvers Kyungsoo to the wall. He braces himself before pushing Kyungsoo up and hitching Kyungsoo’s legs around his hips. Without even breaking the kiss, Kyungsoo reaches around back and lines Baekhyun up, teasing at his own rim.

Baekhyun thrusts up, hard, and moans into the kiss to feel tight warmth around his cock. He pulls away from kissing to watch his gorgeous, gorgeous husband slide up against the wall from each of his thrusts. Kyungsoo’s thick cock is thicker than ever, a sign that he’s close. “Can you come from just my cock?” Baekhyun hisses, experimenting with different angles until Kyungsoo wails, scratching nails down Baekhyun’s back.

“Fu-u-u-uck,” Kyungsoo draws out the word, shaking with every one of Baekhyun’s thrusts until they both come at the same time, crying out in each other’s arms. 

This time, Jongdae and Chanyeol catch them when they fall, and everyone gets in a sweaty, disgusting cuddle puddle. Even Minseok.

“Happy New Year,” Baekhyun whispers, looking at their clock and realizing it’s already 1:06 AM.

“Happy New Year,” eleven voices tiredly reply, and they all fall into a deep sleep and dream of the next year of kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.... ending with a real bang, eh? how did you like my last chapter idea? :3 used [this](https://www.classtools.net/random-name-picker/) to decide who would be spun next, lol
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for getting through all of this with me! Wow! It's been a journey. Can you believe I did ALL of kinktober!? All while quitting my job, doing all the ending stuff for that, moving across the country, and finding a new place to live. Lmao. I can't believe it myself. 
> 
> I really want to thank my supporters, from the ones who commented on every chapter (<3!!!) to all of the guests who left kudos. 
> 
> Anyhoo, wonder if I'll do NaNoWriMo? why do I do this to myself...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!!! you motivate me!!! also _please_ tell me if I can improve on anything or if anything sounds off, I want to improve my smut writing~  
you can yell at me on [Tumblr](https://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit)!


End file.
